TMNT Rovers Season 4
by marc1986
Summary: This is a different take on the Ninja Tribunal Arc. Where instead of humans the turtles allied themselves with the Road Rovers. For a forewarning I may add an out of season episode at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ninja Tribunal

"No. No. I don't think so. It just doesn't speak to me." A teenager said to his two brothers commented as he helped them move their couch to just the right spot in their underground home, but couldn't find the right spot for said sitting device. "A little to the right." The teen informed while moving his camera posed arms to his right, but the two brothers moved it the other way. "No. No. My other right." The director corrected them.

"Oh, I'll give you another right, Mikey. A right hook." The brother to the right of the sofa, who had a fondness for red, said to the director. He was about to do so until the fourth of their team spoke from sitting on the moving furniture.

"Guys let me get up and help. This is just silly." The sitting brother, who wore purple, commented to them since he hated felling useless around his three siblings.

"No. You stay right there and rest." The eldest, who wore blue, said to the genius while holding the couch since the fourth had yet to tell them not to.

"But I HAVE rested." The third oldest informed them in an annoyed tone before adding, "I've been resting for weeks. I've rested when you guys fixed up the lair." He continued even when the two put the couch down since this was going to take a while. "I've rested when you moved furniture. Heck, I'm resting on the furniture you're moving?! I'm done resting." The third one said to them as he finished his little rant.

"It's just that we don't want to take any chances of a relapse." The oldest said to the brainiac, hoping that he would see the logic in their concern.

"Yeah, no offense Donnie, but you weren't too much fun when you were…sick." The second oldest, Raphael, said to the post cured creature with his arms crossed. He stalled because he and the others knew that it wasn't their bro's fault. 'But I still owe Bishop a serious shell kicking next time I see him.' The angered one thought before catching what the youngest one had to say about what they were talking about.

"FUN?! He was a monster! An absolutely, horrible, drooling, big nasty fanged monster!" Michelangelo said to the shot tempered teen before adding something only Donatello would get, "You tried to eat my leg?!" After hearing that and the anger in the comical one's tone only made to fixed turtle feel worse.

"I'm…I'm sorry Mikey. Guys I-I don't remember any of that." The former monster said to the others in an honest tone, showing them that he was truly sorry for what he had done when his logical mind was in…a hibernation cycle.

"It's okay, Donnie." The oldest of the four said with a hand on the hurt one's shoulder, and then added, "Come to think of it. We have been cooped up in here for a long time. Who's up for a little late night entertainment?" The blue masked one questioned to the others, and in a flash all three of them rose their hands. With that decision made the four used the tunnel that Leonardo, the oldest sibling, used to show them their new home, and then did some building hopping in New York City.

"Huh?" Michelangelo questioned after grinding off a side of a pointed roof, grabbed onto someone's hanging laundry, and landing on the roof of a nearby building. "Ha. Ha." He said while doing a little dance, but his show was cut short as the second oldest body checked him onto a lower rooftop.

'That felt good.' Raph thought while getting off the professional chucker, and then saw the other two jump off the roof that they were just at to meet up with them.

"Man, it feels good to be out of the lair." Donatello said as they got a chance to catch their breaths. The red turtle then played a game of leapfrog on the youngest who countered that by grabbing and jumping off his older bro's shoulders to land to the smart one's left side.

"Are we sure Donnie's all better?" The comic lover said and then decided to use a reference that he saw on an old black and white flick. "See the full moon Donnie? Do you feel the monster inside? The monster taking control? Mwhahahaha!" He said to the bro, and waited for an answer. The scientist knew of the movie he used, and was about to dismiss it, but he knew that this was his brother's way of showing him that he was cool over what happened, so he decided to meet him the rest of the way.

"Oh No." He said in a joking manner as he grabbed his throat with both hands and then added, "I'm-I'm changing. ROAR!" He then got ready to chance his younger sibling.

"Aah. Help me. Help me. He's trying to eat my leg again, Aah!" Michelangelo said and then proceeded to run away which started a small chase between brothers. As the oldest two were wondering if they too should join in on the fun or not none of them realized that they were being watched by four new comers.

'This both represents my master and our enemy.' An elderly mouse thought while sitting on his heels in a deeper section of their lair while staring at a three pronged logo on a black cloth.

"Pardon this intrusion, Splinter-san." A voice said in the tunnel that led to his room. The creature in question turned to see who it was and saw a small round man wearing a red vest, black sumo pants, and an old Japanese hat.

"Ancient One? You have come all this way" Splinter questioned to the visitor since he knew this was not the bearded man's style. The man in question took a few steps before making a little leap to land in front of the humanoid animal.

"I am afraid so." The traveler said back with a slightly grave tone in his voice.

"Then it has begun again." The rodent said after a moment of silence between the two of them.

"Where are they? Where are your sons?" Ancient One questioned since he knew that there was a powerful team out there that wanted the four to fight for them.

"Out taking exercise." The rodent said back to his friend believing that this attack he was waiting for would happen later in the night, but he was really praying that it would never come.

"NO! No, I am too late. Too late." The elder said with his hands on his cheeks. The four were all in the chase with Donatello still being the chaser unaware that they will soon have company. The four continued for an hour longer and then stopped and laughed at what they had just done.

"Man, it feels great to be out and about again." Donatello informed the others as he enjoyed the New York air which he hasn't smelled in weeks thanks to his inner demon day. The four teens were about to start chasing again until they all heard something overhead.

"Huh?" The team questioned while looking around. Another sound from overhead was heard and that was when they got their weapons out, ready to fight whoever it was this time. The bad thing was that two of the creatures from before and two others landed behind the four shell heads.

"Now, maybe it's just me but I think these guys plan to stick it to us." Raphael said after he and the others turned to face the enemy, who were a head or two taller than them, and all of them started banging their tonfa sticks together. The four turtles were about ready to fight until the four enemy members bowed to them with their arms crossed.

"What do we do now?" Don questioned to the field leader since as far as he knew none of their normal enemies would be this formal to them.

"Bow, I guess." Leo answered back with one sword drawn and ready. He ignored his younger brothers, 'Have you lost it?' look, and did as he said by sheathing his sword and crossing his arms on his chest, Donatello held his staff with his right, but crossed with his left, Mikey and Raph crossed their arms while holding their weapons; with that they all bowed.

'Shell, that was close.' Raph thought after he leaped over his attacker as did Don and Mikey, but Leo tried using throwing stars which he hid in his sash, but those failed.

'That was a dumb move.' The blue clothed one thought as he fended his attacker off with a sword that he was able to unsheathe once his stars idea failed. The three glanced over at the new enemy and several questions appeared before them.

"Maybe we should have run instead?" The jokester questioned to the others since the four new guys seemed to be tougher than the Elites.

"Who are these bozo's?" The fighter questioned to them after their fleeing tactic. As he questioned it his mind wondered, 'Which one should I kick shell with first?' The third of the three pronged fleeing fighters had a different observation to point out.

"They don't look like the Foot." The genius said to them since he knew that the others have noticed that the Foot had some sort of muscle to use, but these guys were just skin and bone. One of the fighters immediately went after Raph, but he blocked a sweep the feet tonfa strike with his left sai, and blocked another strike with his right sai. With a flick of the wrist the enemy disarmed the turtle's right hand.

'I can kick your butt with one sai anyway.' The turtle thought as he let out a defiant growl and his free hand still raised over his head. "Huh?" The angered fighter questioned as he saw his opponent bow to him. The teen took this time to backstep to his weapon, and picked it up. "They sure don't fight like Foot either." The second oldest said since he knew that Karai's lackey's wouldn't have done such a thing to them. That said his fight continued as well as the others.

'Man, I can't catch a break with this one.' Donatello thought as all of his strikes were blocked by the tonfa sticks. The opponent tried to leap attack, but the young fighter fended it off, pole vaulted before another strike when the sticks were off his staff. The purple clothed one tried to attack, but the creature he was facing not only turned it's waist up to face him, and then bent down before the attack reached; after the green man landed he watched as his enemy bent all the way back to normal. 'That's not normal.' Don thought before going back to it.

'This guy's good.' Leonardo thought as he was fighting his opponent on the building's ledge. Michelangelo decided to try a move that he may have done at a different place, different time.

"So you got some moves?" The comedian questioned his target after watching the same show he just did but with tonfa sticks instead of nunchucks. The turtle then spun his chucks on his right arm, and then had it spin on his neck. "Huh? Huh?" The stunt turtle questioned believing that his move could not be topped. After he stopped his trick to watch the copycat he was shocked that not only did it copy the move, but it tossed the sticks into the air, and caught them from behind his back. "Show-off!" He shouted and then screamed before fighting on the roof entrance structure.

"What is up with these jokers? Talk about you rock hard abs." Raphael questioned and said to the others once he tried a gut punch after having two sai strikes blocked.

"It's their rock hard kicks, I'm worried about." The staff expert said to them after taking a tumble from being kicked as soon as his weapon made contact on the enemy's chest.

"Huh?" The oldest said after his head slice strike uncovered something disturbing about their attackers. The attacked enemy let his split in two head gear fall to the floor, put his weapons away, take out his sword, heal the wound, and the presented the opponents weapon back to the owner. "They're made of wood!" The eldest said to them after seeing the evidence in the full moon light.

"That explains the lack a weak spots." Raphael informed the others, and realized that this explains everything.

"OW! And why my hand hurts when I punch `em." Michelangelo said to them after trying a double knuckle punch to the stomach while standing on the slope of the roof entrance.

'I guess it's okay to get my sword.' Leo thought before taking his sword to the offering opponet. As soon as he took a few steps away the fight resumed. The down side was that these unusual targets now defied them effortlessly - Leo: kick to the edge of the building and two arm thrusts to the shell. Mikey: grab wrists and knee kick. Raph: tried close range punch, but flung and foot pressed into unconsciousness. Don: concerned for the three tried a solo job, kneed to gut and elbow to shell. When the four were down the creatures picked them and their weapons up before heading back to their masters.

"Huh?" Donatello questioned aloud after seeing that his surrounding changed from open New York skies to some form of wooden room with straw to either side of them. As three of them tried to collect themselves and figure things out the fourth one went toward the only door in the room. "Oh man." Don said after he stood up.

"Where are we?" Leo questioned while being held up by Mikey and looked to see if anything seemed familiar, but no luck.

"Where ever we are…" Raphael said to the others before banging on the door and added, "We're locked in." As soon as he was going to try a different knocking tactic the door opened up. "Huh?" He muttered in an off guard manner.

"Or not." The staff handler said to them after seeing the same thing.

"Okay. More freaky-weirdness, anyone?" The chucker said to the others while straining 'okay'. The New Yorkers walked out of the room with red in the lead and purple bringing up the rear.

"Uh, guys our weapons don't usually float in the air by themselves, do they?" The egghead questioned to the others while gesturing over to the far wall. The other three followed his finger and saw their weapons in surrounded by some energy.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." The leader of the four said as he saw the strange sight. The three watched as the hands on turtle stormed over to the wall, right for their weapons.

"Weird or not, I'm getting my gear." He said to them and grabbed his sais from the wall. The others followed his lead in this order: Donatello, Leonardo, and Michelangelo. Once their weapons were back to the proper owners the leader saw something off on the same wall, but different spot.

"Um, if we have all our weapons then who's weapons are those?" He asked the other three while motioning to where he meant. They saw three large and powerful guns along with one hand gun on a different section on the wall.

"Maybe…theirs." Mikey said to the group while gesturing to the four doors that looked like theirs. The first door opened to reveal a blue and white furred husky in humanoid form wearing: dark brown pants, light brown vest with long sleeved white shirt under it, and yellow brown boots. This man sneered at them before going to the wall.

'That was friendly.' Don thought as he and three others watched the next door open. The second one was also humanoid, but female and a red Rough Collie to boot. She was sporting: green and white long pants, with a loose fit sleevless white and green shirt. This girl also glared at them while walking to the wall.

'She MIGHT scratch my shell.' Raph thought before the third door opened revealing a Doberman wearing a white suit with a maroon vest, and red bandages on his palms and were tied to his sleeves.

'I bet I can make him laugh.' The orange one thought before they all saw the fourth door open up. The fourth one was a Golden Retriever that wore dark blue pants that went a little higher than the waist, gray/black vest and bands that covered his lower arms.

'Why do I having a feeling that they are a team and he is their leader.' Leo thought as he watched the fourth go up to the wall.

'There you are my big, red friend.' The Husky thought as he picked up a rather large red gun with a strange barrel at the end.

'Hello to you too.' The Collie thought as she grabbed what seemed to be a handgun of sorts.

'Ah, the Biting Blaster.' The Doberman thought as he took his gun after her; grateful that the master designed a gun after what he likes to do best.

'Your no Tennis Ball Blaster, but you'll do.' The Golden Retriever thought as he took a green bazooka that seemed to have a Pit-bull at the barrel of the gun. When each of them had gotten their guns the turtles took out their weapons, ready to fight in this narrow passage.

"Are you the blokes who abducted us?" The red furred one question while taking a fighting pose with her hand firmly grasped her small gun.

"Hey, we haven't got a clue as to what your talking about, you red furred fleabag." The red masked one commented in anger while also keeping a firm grip on his sais.

"Alright Green-guy then who sent you?" The black furred one questioned in a German accent while keeping them in sights for his gun.

"We weren't sent by anybody?" The purple bandana one said with a confused expression present on his face.

"Some wooden mannequin guys beat the snot out of us and we woke up here." The orange bandana one informed them before another question could be asked by the canines.

"Really? Same here, weird huh?" The golden furred one said and that was when he and the others lowered their weapons. "But…who are you guys, I don't remember the master talking about making Turtle Sapians?" The Retriever said to them while trying to recall if the man in question really has or not.

"Me either comrade, so that is making the question…" The blue furred one commented, and was about to finish it if it wasn't for the England accented one.

"What are you lot then?" The red manned one asked while standing there.

"That's kind of a long story." The blue masked one said to them, and decided to ask them about the 'master' business later.

"We're ninjas." The red masked one informed them bluntly.

"And Turtles." The purple masked one said to them after the second turtle spoke.

"Ninja Turtles." The orange masked one said while putting his weapons away and flexing his arms. The red and purple one just looked at the energetic one after he said that.

"This is Raphael." The blue one said after putting his sword away and placing his free hand on the second turtle's shoulder.

"Hmm." Raphael said to them with a nod.

"Michelangelo." The swords-turtle continued by pointing to the next on mentioned.

"Over here." Michelangelo said to them while waving.

"Donatello." The introducing turtle said and the purple one nodded without sound. "And I'm Leonardo." The blue one finished by placing a hand on his chest.

"Cool names. Well, I'm Hunter, and these are my friends." The bazooka carrier said and then let his friends speak for themselves.

"Exile, comrades." The Russian speaker said while lowering his gun.

"I'm Colleen, hello." The Englishwoman said to them in a very friendly manner while waving her fingers the same way she did to those 'aliens'.

"I am Blitz, the tough one." The German speaker said to them after activating a strap option to his gun from his left shoulder to his right though, and finished by crossing his arms on his chest.

"Well, we're gonna find out what going on here, and since you guys were abducted too, so you can follow us if you like." Leonardo said to them and just like that the four turned and walked down the hallway.

"Maybe we should find another way, and let whoever dog-napped us take care of them." The Doberman complained to the leader of their small group.

"Play dead, Blitz. Besides these guys seem pretty cool." The leader said back and with that he ran after them. The canine of England and Russia followed.

"It was worth a shot." The German said before chasing after them. The canine four soon caught up with the turtle four, and they stayed like that until they came across a door. The eight went in, and were surprised at what they found.

"Well, this is a cool feature." Colleen said sounding somewhat impressed at what was before them.

"Looks there are no more doors." The Husky said as he saw what the others were seeing.

'Now that they are distracted that we have no more doors I will run away.' The Doberman thought and was about to turn and scream away until he saw something that he had to tell the others. "I'll say. The door we came in through - is gone." The other seven heard his comment and turned to see a new wall where they just saw a door.

"Okay, I'm not enjoying this whole haunted mansion motif. I want a door and I want it now, please." The knucklehead said aloud in a completely freaked out tone. The three out of four of the canines believed that the orange one was like their Doberman, and as soon as that was said a bright light came from behind them.

"This is like a house of fun-ski." Exile said to them after the group turned to face the rather large doors.

"Yeah, but without any of the fun." Michelangelo added after hearing the canine's comment. The second oldest on the other hand has had enough of these tricks and wanted answers right now.

"Well, let's find out who's running this freak show, and lodge a complaint." He said to the others while walking up to the doors. Donatello and Michelangelo joined him, but no sooner that they stood there than the doors opened by themselves. When they opened the eight walked down the path provided, but as they did the red one noticed something on the walls. "Hey, Leo, check it out." The sai expert said to the one walking beside him.

"Stay on your guard. Be ready." The swords-turtle said to the group after seeing that the wooden soldiers were around them in bulk. The team kept going, and saw some stairs, but that was when a voice spoke, so they stopped to listen.

"Bow when you enter this sanctuary." The voice said to them and as that was said lights brightened the room allowing them to see five chairs on the steps, but in four of those chairs was one familiar helmet.

"What the shell!" The angered one shouted after seeing the sight and felt his brother's hand on his chest. Leo knew that Raph would leap first and never ask questions when it came to that helmet, but the field leader could tell that there seemed to be something off with these four compared to their usual Shredder. "Four Shredders?!" Raph questioned in anger after seeing them stand up.

"This doesn't look good." Donatello said to them with his staff ready and able.

"Yeah. We could barely handle one shredder." The comic expert informed them; reminding them of their previous near defeats.

"Stand you're ground. Be prepared." The leader of the turtles said to them with his swords drawn, blades facing the Shredders.

"Silence." A gray cloaked Shredder said to them before adding, "We are the Ninja Tribunal. Prepare to be judged." The eight were a little worried about the 'prepare to be judged' part, but they didn't have time to consider it as another one spoke.

"A great evil is coming." A blue cloaked one said to them, the same one that gave them the bowing order. "Darkness beyond your worst imaginings." He added to his second comment to the humanoids before him.

"We require warriors to combat it, and as pathetic as you are: you eight are our best hope." A green cloaked Shredder said to them, sounding surprisingly female to all of their ears.

"You will battle each other, and only the most worthy will survive. Warriors left standing will become our acolytes to aid us in our battle with the coming darkness." The blue Shredder said to them, but they were looking at one another after hearing the in a nutshell rules by the four before them.

"You expect us to fight each other." Leonardo questioned to the four of them after hearing what they wanted from them. He didn't like it since it didn't make any sense to him, but luckily his brother was there to express what they were all thinking.

"Forget it, bucket heads." Raphael shouted up at them with unsheathed sais: ready for battle.

"You will fight." The silver cloaked one stressed to them, and then added, "Or you will be destroyed." The threat did not seem to phase them since they stopped caring for themselves since the start of their careers. The man in the helmet already knew that, and that is why he glanced over at the wall to summon more wooden soldiers - seven or more from their sides and from the rear.

"I would not have predicted this." Hunter said casually as he saw them and the fact that all of them unsheathed a small blade on their tonfa sticks. Back to a city bound battlefield of the same followers two were trying to find out what happened to New York's ninjas.

"Yes. See? Mokusei-no-Bushi were here." Ancient One said as he examined the battle torn roof.

'Hmm?" The rat said praying that his 'off spring' made a break for it instead of fighting them.

"And here." The bearded man said after seeing one half of a mask a few steps away from some carved in cuts on the roof. "Signs of a struggle." He added to his first comment and knew exactly what his old friend was wanting to do as soon as he said that.

"The Ninja Tribunal has taken my sons." Splinter said with an…unpleasant expression on his face. The fighter saw the fellow Yoshi friend sniff a piece of the wooden soldier that had fallen off, but he did not care for that. "Ancient One, you must take me to the Tribunal." He ordered since he knew that the man before him knew where that location was due to a past encounter.

"You know what you ask is simply not permitted." The other said, hoping that the mouse man would listen to reason.

"Permitted or not: I WILL PROTECT MY SONS!" He said with determination and headed off. As their rescue team was on the move the turtles and the Rovers were still up to their necks in problems.

"Fight! Be judged. Prove your worth. The Ninja Tribunal commands it." The blue cloaked one said to them in a warning tone.

"If you do not fight others will suffer. The world will suffer." The gray cloaked Shredder commented calmly.

Those that you care about…" The blue one started to say, and then that was when the female continued for him while sugar coating it for two of them.

"Like your 'Aunt' in England, Colleen?" The green one offered and saw the shocked expression on the Collie's face. "Or you're brother figure in Russia, Exile." She added and then said one thing in disdain due to previous memories of these four. "Or the rat you four call your father." She saw that the four of them did not like that idea any as much as the two did.

'What should we do?' The four thought since none of them wished any harm on their canine friends.

"If you will not fight to save yourselves; fight to save your loved ones." The green cloaked Shredder commanded to the eight. The two groups separated by teams - none of them like this: fighting against their new fast friends, but they had to…didn't they.

"This is crazy." Leo said to the canine he fought as his sword was blocked by the bazooka's side.

"I know. I don't really want to fight you guys." The Retriever said while relaxing his grip on his gun. There was another one on one that was feeling as the leaders were.

"Da. You guys seem okey dokey…for turtle sapiens." Exile said to Donatello while relaxing his grip on his big, red gun. Even though that seven of them felt the same there was one that knew that they needed to do this.

"Yah. Yah, we all like each other, but you guys heard them to save our families we have no choice." The Doberman said and, using retractable claws, attacked Mikey with a downward thrust.

"There's always a choice." The youngest of the four said while using the chain of his chucks for defense when attacked twice. The second oldest heard the comment, but decided to be blunt again.

"Yeah, instead of fightin each other we ought to be fighting those four goons." Raphael said to the others while staring down Colleen's hand gun without fear.

"You're right, Raph. This is one dog that will be judged by the likes of them." Hunter said after hearing the red one's comment.

"Then if we're all agreed - Let's kick some shell." Leonardo said to the seven after hearing the golden furred canine's comment.

"HAH!" The eight shouted as one, and that was when the four dog creatures tried to fire off their weapons. The dog humanoids were able to fire, but they hit the wooden soldiers: not the Tribunal.

"Not these guys again." Michelangelo complained when he saw the guardians of the Shredders all around them. As always it was the Turtles secret weapon that was happy to see this.

"Don't know about you Mikey, but I welcome the rematch. I got a score to settle with these walking tree trunks." The angered teen said as the soldiers kept walking toward them.

"Do not worry. My team can handle this." The Husky said to the four and just like that the canine four were about to open fire again. As soon as their targets were locked on a great few puppet creatures some of them were able to shoot out the daggers on their tonfa: rendering their guns useless.

"You sure about that, mutt-face." The cocky turtle said after seeing their weapons beginning to spark.

"Not to worry, the master came prepared." Hunter said to them and then added, "He upgraded these Rover weapons to hold old school weapons. The Turtles watched and were impressed that Exile pulled out a mace from the trigger of his gun due to a secret compartment. Colleen's gun split in two allowing her to unveil a spear/whip combo. Blitz's weapon revealed two slits on the sides which gave him sickle-like weapons. Hunter's bazooka had a slit open on the top and launched a black sword with an Anubis figure on the hilt.

'That's impressive.' The purple turtle thought before going into battle. The fight started out good: Exile score a clean hit with his mace, Donatello was able to fend an attack off, but even with all eight of them the lackeys of the Tribunal were still winning and the fall of Hunter and Leonardo was proof of that.

"Raphy-Waphy, give me a hand." The red furred Collie said, using a similar pet name that she uses on her leader since this brother she likes, when she noticed that they were being surrounded. He did so and the knocked two down, but one grunt got wise and chopped away their connection: without hurting them.

"Colleen, no." The red masked hero said right before tripping into one who, just like the canine, got KO`ed with one hit. With that done only four remained, and they seemed to be loosing ground in the fight.

"I am loving being Road Rover." The strength of the team in question shouted after spinning his archaic weapon overhead, and threw: earning a direct hit on the soldier.

"You know if you guys weren't made of wood I would bite all your tushies'." Blitz said while trying to defend with his weapons, and unfortunately his line was heard by the one that can't stand it the most.

"Don't be a weird boy." Exile said which caused his focus to be lost for a moment, but it was only a moment that the soldiers needed to gain the advantage. The canine's damaged foe grabbed the chain that was connected to the big, metal ball, and gave it a yank. When the Husky felt his chain leave him he knew what was going to happen.

'What the?' The brainiac turtle thought right before the back of the dog fell on the turtle's shell: making them both caught. The biter was doing good against one of them, but as he was about to score a victory slash: a Mokusei-no-Bushi sucker punched him causing his muzzle to meet the ground.

"Blitz." The sole survivor said with great concern allowing, but just like the second to last Mikey was also done in by a sucker punch.

"Hold!" The gray Shredder said to their obedient warriors with a minor hand gesture. The group did as they were told just as they were about to finish the eight off.

"So, this is your choice." The blue Shredder said after watching the whole thing, like the others did as well.

"You would attack this Tribunal before you would each other." The green Shredder questioned to them as the wooden warriors had their bladed tonfa pointed at the participant's necks.

"Yes." Leonardo said first, making sure that they heard the certainty in his tone.

"No question about it." The Golden boy said, not fearing the sharp weapons on his fur in the slightest. The eight watched the four, waiting for an answer as they laid there.

"You have been judged." The blue Tribunal member said to them after a moment of silence. The other two spoke after him - giving to them in a nutshell, what they had just agreed to.

"All eight of you have passed the first trial." The gray Tribal member said which was a sign for their sparring partners to go back to their stand-by spots.

"The first of many." The green Tribunal member said to them.

"You are now Acolytes of the Ninja Tribunal to be trained in the most secret techniques of ninjistu art." The blue Tribunal member said to them, and by then their recruiters sheathed their blades and stood at attention.

"A great honor has been bestowed upon you." The silver Tribunal member said to them as the eight warriors stood up from their lying posses.

"But know this - the training will be hard. The weak will be separated from the strong, and the battle you are being prepared for will be fought against an enemy unlike anything you have ever faced before." The green Tribunal woman said and that was when yellow stairs appeared before them spiraling up to an open window on the ceiling.

"Take this time to reflect on all you have seen and heard thus far." The grave speaking man said to them. Seeing that they could no longer do anything else where they were the eight started to climb, but after Leo's say-so.

"Okay." He said in an uncertain tone before walking.

"I am not liking this. Not liking this one bit." The bruiser of the green ones said to them as they walked up the steps.

"I'm with you Raphy." The Collie said as she too climbed up the stairs. The group got to the surface and all of them saw that it was a past time village, but to Leo something was still off.

"Whoa!" Exile shouted in surprise when he saw the old buildings.

"What is this place?" The Doberman questioned since he was unfamiliar with these kinds of buildings either.

"Let's find out." The oldest turtle said after seeing a path that went to the end of these structures. The eight heroes kept on walking until there was no more ground.

"Whoa." The group said along with other gasps of surprise.

"We're…We're…" The purple turtle stuttered to say as he looked at the dragon figure head along with the endless blue around them.

"In the middle of the ocean." Exile continued for him.

"We've been shanghaied." The orange turtle said to the others after making to the guardrails at the end of the boat.

"Yet another unexpected twist…cool." The leader of the canine team said as he too looked at the unending sea.

"What is the deal Hunter you usually say 'bummer' after you say your line." Blitz commented after the antonym of his usual word was heard.

"Yes, that's what I usually say, but…" The Retriever said to his friend, trying to explain himself, but was interrupted by the hot-headed one.

"This is messed up! I say we find a way off this tub and forget we were ever here." He said to the others while motioning to the boat that they were on as a tub. Colleen heard him and decided to stay serious for a counter comment.

"What makes you think the Tribunal would allow us to escape. They are powerful blokes." She said to him, and knew that he heard her since he was looking over his shoulder right at her.

"What do you think, Leo?" Michelangelo questioned, trusting the eldest's advice at a time like this.

"I don't know what to think." He started to say with a stutter at the beginning and then added, "They say there's a great evil coming…maybe we should…" He stalled because he was still uncertain and because Donatello had his own announcement.

"Hey, guys. Land-Ho!" He said to them while pointing at what he saw.

"That sure as shell aint New York." Raphael said when they all saw the image coming into view.

"And it doesn't smell like DC." Hunter commented after taking a whiff of the air.

"So, where are we? Where did those helmeted fools take us?" Blitz questioned since he was getting a little annoyed.

"Well, fellow Sapiens, welcome to Japan." Colleen said to them since her partner spent a few weeks here at a temple for a little R&R so she knew what the location smelled like.


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids along with Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers is from Warner Brothers

Chapter 2

Lap of the gods

A single boat journeys across the ocean blue. This boat was dragon themed in design, but it's cargo was truly something else. Inside were four mysterious helmeted creatures, four humanoid canines (each of different species), and four multi-colored turtles with four different weapons. While the eight journeyed to different spots above deck one of the four below deck was considering the situation before them, and if they have made the right call with these lot. "What the shell have we gotten ourselves into?" The orange turtle shouted while sitting on the edge of the boat watching the small waves crashing onto their vessel.

"I've always wanted to see Japan, but…this isn't exactly what I had in mind." The third oldest turtle said back to his brother as he sat to his left looking at the terrain ahead of them. There was a third, but he was standing up, leaning against the guardrail, and he was from the new four.

"Da. I am not thinking this is any tourist guides." The blue/white furred husky said to his two new friends. He knew that to be true since his guardian collected tourist guides as a hobby, promising the two of them would go see all of these locations - someday.

"I don't know about you, but this cruise into mystery is getting real old, real fast." A third turtle commented in anger while leaning against one of the various walls above deck. "This stinks Leo! Big Time!" The red masked warrior continued while looking at the three behind him, and made sure to stress 'stinks' and 'big time'. The oldest of the four just looked at him, but looked back down at a window that the Collie found once they all decided to explore the boat.

"Any movement from the Tribunal, Blitz?" Leonardo questioned since he would like some insight as to what was going on. The Doberman in question, who decided to sit on the window that viewed the four, looked down. As the canine did he saw what he had always seen: one gold/brown clocked figure, one silver clocked figure, one green clocked figure, and one blue clocked one: all sitting there.

"Noting yet, schildkröte." The German fighter said back while not taking his eyes off of the four. The latest piece of information did not go over well to the one that did not like this at all.

"Then I say we go down there and make `em move." Raphael said to the three while moving from the wall to the window - planning on jumping through and attacking. The last of the four could only stare at the angered one, and question,

'Why is he always angry?' Her thought was interrupted by the older, wiser turtle who already knew the others plan.

"There's still too much we don't know about the Tribunal. About this threat they mentioned." The swords-turtle commented with a balling up right fist; praying that the angered avenger would see that, but he knew better then that. The other took hold of his fellow turtle's right shoulder and went blunt.

"You got to be kidding me! They kidnapped us! They sicked their wooden soldiers on us, and tried to make us take each other out." He said after releasing his grip on the shoulder before pointing to the one he was talking to, and thumbed to himself before adding, "Their the threat! And you still wanna wait and see?" As he said that he thumbed behind him - showing that he meant the Tribunal, and also poked his brother just to emphasize a point.

'Maybe he's right. I mean my faith in human allies lately hasn't exactly been reliable.' The blue turtle thought before brought back due to the second leader's statement.

"Hey, guys, I'm guessing we're here." The Golden Retriever had decided to sit on the dragon figure head in a traditional canine sitting stance. The leader in question stood up, and leaped back to the deck since they seemed to have been docking. The first one to get to the side of the boat closest to the mountain they were near was Michelangelo who seemed disappointed at what he saw.

"This is it?" He questioned since he heard two sets of footsteps from behind him, and continued with, "I was expecting something a little more cool." What he saw was the dock and a bridge that connected it to a small opening in the mountain. Donatello soon joined the other three, and saw something else.

'Better let him in on what's further up.' The brainiac of the turtles thought before tapping the jokster's shoulder. He turned to the one poking him and then saw his fellow turtle pointing further up the mountain.

"OH! That's more like it!" He exclaimed as he saw a pair of stone dragons, on top of the other, with a staircase built in. By that time the other four got to where Hunter, Colleen, Michelangelo, and Donatello were, but no sooner then the other half came so too did the Tribunal.

"Acolytes." The blue cloaked warrior shouted causing all of them to turn from the mountain and face them.

"You must disembark now. The path ahead is long and difficult, and your burdens are great." The silver Tribunal member explained to them, and it went back to the brash, blue Tribunal member.

"Probably too great." He said bluntly; still believing that they had chosen poorly for defense. The term - burden - confused the team since as far as they knew the only thing they had was the gun shells down below.

"Burden? What are you…" The scientist of the four green ones questioned, but was interrupted when he saw the silver one point beyond them.

"Huh?" The chucker questioned as he and the other seven turned to face eight individual hiking packs.

"Oh." The big brained turtle commented while thinking. 'Considering they have those wooden soldiers, and have transported us somehow to this location I guess I shouldn't have put it past them that they had packs all set up to who ever they drafted.

"Well then, we better get a move on then. That mountain isn't going to climb itself." The martial artist of the canines said cheerily before picking up a pack, and headed off of the boat. The males nodded and followed her lead. No sooner then they got off of the ship then the short-tempered shell-head discovered something.

"Ugh! What did they pack these things with: bricks?" He questioned to the others as he followed the group of - Colleen, Donatello, Exile, Leonardo, Blitz, and Hunter. His comment did not go unnoticed since his favorite punching bag spoke.

"No, bro, that's just your head." His sentence had the same affect it always did: it ticked him off.

"Keep yappin Mikey. Soon as we get to the top…" He said in anger, but was cut off to hear what one of the canines thought of their behavior.

"Yeesh. Are your brother always like this to each other?" Exile questioned aloud to the two level headed reptiles. Both the student and the pioneer knew that this question was going to pop up sooner or later, and when it did they decided to answer them honestly.

"No, usually they're a lot more annoying." Leonardo answered back since he knew back when they were kids it was exceptionally worse. The eight humanoid creatures kept walking, but the New Yorkers leader had to stop and peer down after a while. "What do you think the Tribunal's doing down there?" He questioned aloud; wondering what it is that they were doing.

"All is in it's place. The wheel turns once more. Let the journey finally begin." The blue cloaked one said to the other three before he and the others pulled both of their hand from the cloak: palms facing up. With that said and their hand action done the water based vehicle began to go up without the aid of a geyser.

"Whoa. Guys, look." Leonardo said as he saw their ship flying up. There was some cloud coverage when the others stopped and looked to see too.

'What is he talking about?' Raph thought as he and the others looked over the edge, and only saw clouds beneath them.

"No Way!" The red one shouted in disbelief as he and the others saw the ship there were in fly through the clouds.

"Dude, that's…" Michelangelo started to speak as the vehicle passed them by. It was husky of the canines that finished the young turtle's comment.

"Awesome, da?" The optic specialist said and questioned as their ride past them by. When it past them and went higher up the youngest of the four ninja's shock wore off and his feeling of being cheated kicked in.

"Nobody said there was an express elevator. Come on that's not fair." He stated and the complained to the others. Instead of being angry of his brother's childish attitude Raphael just let it pass.

"Turtle luck running true to form." The often quick to anger fighter commented before adjusting his shoulder straps, turn, and continue to walk upward. As they were walking it was the American that had to point something out.

"Uh, Raph, what do you mean by 'Turtle luck' my team aren't turtles. Are they?" Hunter stated and the questioned. It was this that got the second oldest angry as he kept walking.

"Look, it's a figure of speech, mutt-face." He shouted back in anger. Again the female was worried of this berserk-er she detected from the turtle in question, but at the same time she could not help, but wonder how much fun it would be to test his limit. Eventually he and the others made it to the top of the mountain where they saw a dragon themed monastery before them.

"I think I saw this place in better homes and nightmares." The fourth turtle commented as they were walking on the stone bridge, trying to lighten up the serious mood in the air.

"Save it, Mikey." The field leader said even though that he did appreciate the effort. After they all finished the bridge a double door opened up slowly which forced the group to put up their guard.

"You think they have a pay phone in there? Master Splinter has to be worried." The youngest of the sewer dwellers said as he gazed into the darkness.

"He wouldn't be the only one." The oldest brother commented as he recalled the two loved ones mentioned to the canines, and could only guess that Hunter and Blitz did as well. Once they all entered the doors closed be hind them - trapping them inside.

'Why does it feel like I've been here?' The four green skinned warriors thought as they walked through the monastery; finding that they were unconsciously walking to one of the tallest buildings in the small area. Once they entered the area, and no sooner had they put their packs down on the buildings floor that they were greeted by a bright light and familiar voice.

"Acolytes!" The voice shouted and added, "Behold…" As the light at a far part of the floor began to glow and light up the whole room. "The Lap of the gods. The Tribunal monastery." The voice finished after the entire room was lit up.

"Whoa." They all gasped at the large room with dragon theme on the walls around them along with the pool that sat in front of their four guests.

"Sit. Time is short." The blue helmeted man command to the eight. Since they did not know what to expect they followed the order by sitting on the cushions around the small pool in the order of - Hunter, Blitz, Colleen, Exile, Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael. "An ancient evil imprisoned for over a thousand years threatens to return. You eight have been chosen to combat this threat." The man told them before they sat down.

'What is this enemy?' The blue masked teen thought as he listened to what else this Tribunal member had to say.

"Our enemy can wreak untold destruction through both physical and mystical means." The blue Tribunal member said to them while standing up from his chair. "You must be ready to combat it on all fronts." He explained to them while gazing at the lot with his blue eyes. The member one level higher then him on the cresent podeum was the next to stand, but he did not speak at first, but rather did several hand signs which caused circular objects to be brought on all eight necks.

"Whoa. This is new." The Retriever said as he looked at his white shirt and saw a bright yellow circle on it. The light faded to reveal a golden amulet.

"Hey, that's no fair. How come…" Blitz complained before feeling a tap on his left shoulder. He turned to see his female partner, who also had one, point at the Doberman's chest. "Oh, never mind." He muttered before seeing that the other five also had one.

"These are the amulets of the Acolytes. It will aid you to focus and amplify your inner power - your chi." The summoner of the medallions said to them as the final amulet was brought forth.

"Great, now we get dog collars." The angered one said aloud in a sarcastic tone.

"And what's wrong with dog collars, Raphy?" The collie questioned with a slightly angered tone since she did not like those that talked bad about something as meaningful as a dog collar.

"Perception is not always truth. All you think you know: about this world, about yourselves, even about reality itself; all of this will be challenged - here - in the lap of the gods. You will learn secrets not shared for a millennia. Secrets known only to we - of the Ninja Tribunal. " The silver member said to them while interrupting any further conversation between the two. As he spoke an image of the universe showed itself in the pool followed by an image of their current home. The image faded causing the eight to look up and see that all four helmeted ones were standing up. "I am Kon Shisho - Ninjitsu Master of Spirit." The silver one said after black smoke came out where the neck was, and after a spiraling affect of light blue spirits a man with silver hair with red, black, and silver outfit on.

'That was kind of cool.' The purple one thought after the display of power through the spiritual plane.

"This is Juto Shisho." The spiritualist said motioning over to the blue one. At that moment several chains burst out of the cloak which revealed, after they were recoiled back into a pair of long sleeves, a white and blue robbed man with a black and red hat while also wearing war paint on his face. "Ninjitsu Master of Weapons." Kon finished once his friend was fully revealed.

'Weapon specialist? Interesting.' The blue masked turtle thought as he saw the second one revealed to them. They all heard a 'HYAH!' followed by a bright green blast on the third chair.

"Chikara Shisho - Ninjitsu Master of Strength." Kon said unfazed by the show of power by the white haired, worn on traditional Japanese fashion, green outfitted woman.

'Another lady that may be a challenge.' The red masked one thought with an outer grin.

'It's good to see anther girl, and I'm sure she has managed to keep her blokes in check.' Colleen thought - grateful of seeing another female in the immediate area. The canine to her left could only stare at her in an almost passionate sort of way.

"And Hisomi Shisho - Ninjitsu Master of Stealth." Kon said to them, but unlike the others who had a fancy way of derobing before the others he simply threw it off like a cape.

'I'm sure I can make him laugh.' The orange one thought before listening to the humans before them.

"All things will be explained in time. As for training, it begins now!" The strength factor of the four said to them before hand signing to them. The group saw a bright light coming from behind them causing all of them to get up and face the bright light.

"Uh-Oh. Every time they do that Ninja Patty-Cake it means trouble." The brawler for the turtles said as he took out his sais. The others got their weapons out as well; getting ready to fight whatever it was that was on the other side. The woman behind them opened her hands with her palms facing her causing the big doors that were engrossed in the light to open.

"Get ready guys." Hunter warned them as he and Leo stood closest to the entrance. The tech-head of the turtles looked past the elbows of the two swordsmen and could make out a familiar sight.

"Hey, guys, it looks like…" The turtle said to them while forcing his way past the canine and his brother. "YES!" He exclaimed when the light finally dyed down revealing to them a gargantuan library. He and the others walked to the doorway to get a closer look. Seven of the eight did not know what to make of this since they were expecting something else entirely.

"I am not getting this. This is not looking like training. It looks more like…" Exile questioned to them as he entered the doorway while looking about, but it was the third child that finished the comment.

"Studying." He finished before setting off to read some of the books before him. As he did that the second oldest son of the rodent only snarled in anger.

'Great. Just what I don't need - another place Donnie can geek out over.' Raphael thought with a groan before hearing a commend from the family clown who verbally expressed his disappointment.

"Studying?! Aw, Man!" The orange one shouted in a complaining tone before adding hopefully, "I don't suppose they have a comic book section." The others only stared at him with different emotional expressions before moving on.

"I would not have predicted this." Hunter said to them after entering last. The group went into different spots: Exile, Blitz, Colleen, and Raphael were on two catwalks to check out some books on high shelves while Hunter leaned on one of the books stands reading the one he chose.

"Wow! Leo, this is incredible." Donatello exclaimed in excitement to the turtle sitting to his left on the table provided. The older one was excited to read all that these books had to offer, but was having trouble understanding one part.

"I know!" He said with a smile before continuing on, "Um, maybe you could translate this bit here for me." He questioned while pushing the book to the bookworm who leaned over to get a better look.

"Hmm?" The big-brained brother questioned while turning the book back two pages before answering. "It's all about focus and energy, but physically manifesting it. It's like expressing your chi - your own life energy, through sheer force of will." He explained not noticing what was happening to his shell, but the one that asked for help was.

"Uh, Don." The field leader said while pointing at the glowing turtle for a moment before lowering his hand.

"All you have to do is…concentrate." He continued before seeing the strange lines on his body. Said purple lines stayed on him for a moment before vanishing as quickly as they appeared.

"Whoa." The two of them said in complete awe over what had just happened. The duo then heard a loud snore on the table that they were using, but when they turned they saw that it was only their brother sleeping and using one of the several books provided as a pillow.

"Time for your true training." The Spirit Master said to them as he and the others stood in the doorway. In an instant the four chose one turtle and one dog before vanishing.

'What is this?' Exile thought as he blinked a few times and saw that he, Donatello, and Kon Shisho were outside with a pair of diagonally placed pillars with golden coil before them. Their teacher said nothing, but pointed to the items before them. They each got to one pillar and stood there when the master clapped the two of them began to climb.

"The dark one is clever and will strike when he finds you distracted." The silver haired man said as the long ribbons on his outfit blew in the winds current. In a swift motion he moved his hand from his hips, to the air with clenched fists, and then opened his hands. As he did that the coils turned out to be dragons who bucked the two off, grabbed them with their mouths, and dropped them at the foot of the current master. "Hmm?" He said in a studying sense.

'Where the shell are we?' Raphael questioned in his mind as he saw that he was with Blitz, outside on a cliff with a flaming bulls-eye in the sky. He then noticed the weapon specialist beside him who had, with a wave of the sleeve, given the two of them a bow and arrow.

'Pretty self explanatory.' The berserker biter thought before arming his weapon which the turtle did the same.

"Without hesitation. Without remorse. You must strike your enemy and strike true, or suffer." Juto Shisho said to them ending in a dark not as he pointed to the target above them. The two of them missed causing arrows to shoot at them through the target.

'You got to be kidding me. This guy does a girly scream like Mikey when something fun happens.' The aggressive one thought as he listened to the canine to his left screaming as the two of them turned around and ran from the arrows.

"Funny, I used to run faster than this." Hunter said aloud as he and Michelangelo were walking up a coiling mountain path.

"Run faster? You mean you have super speed or something. AWESOME!" The turtle questioned while struggling with the rock harness, two boulders held on a strong poll supported by the carriers neck, as they were going up the mountain.

"Yeah it is, but I guess it must be knocked out thanks to this weird place." The canine said back before the two of them fell down for a rest even though they were a foot away from their Shisho.

"Aw, do you tire? The dark one never tires! EVER!?" Chikara Shisho said in a soothing way at first but finished out of anger. To show her disdain for the two unable to finish their lesson she punched the side of the mountain twice causing a rock slide.

'Wow, he screams just like Blitz. Cool.' The Golden Retriever said as he heard his new friend's scream of panic. Back inside the monastery were the final two who were being trained by the tallest of the four.

'Thanks to Splinter and the Ancient One this should be a snap.' The final turtle thought as he and Colleen were walking on two individual tightropes over a pool of water. The two's end destination was Hisomi Shisho.

'Not good enough.' The tall Tribunal member thought before triggering the spring devices on his end of the two tightropes. Once the spring was sprung it sent them up a few feet and then they both landed in the pool.

'So much for that being easy.' The leader of the brothers thought. Before either the canine or the turtle knew what happened they were out of the pool, and standing with the others just outside of the Oratory.

"Well, bro, guess you flunked too." The comic contender commented as he saw the look of defeat on the oldest brother's face. He simply nodded before going into the Oratory with the others as well.

'Well, this is proving to be kind of a sticky wicket.' The Collie thought while stretching out her hip. The others were stretching as well before hearing the disaproval in one of their master's voices.

"We had hoped for more Acolytes." Chikara said aloud with her hands on her hips.

"Their efforts are unimpressive." The Spirit Master said to the others. There was a part of him that wished these eight were the ones to end this mission, but was still having his doubts. "Perhaps we were mistaken. Perhaps they are hopeless." He continued, but was interrupted by the weapon expert.

"PERHAPS THEY ARE WEAK!" He shouted in anger before questioning the eight below them, "Do you not understand what's at steak?!" The group did not know how to answer luckily another, new voice, knew what to say.

"How could they possibly understand what is at stake when you have told them nothing!" The voice shouted causing the eight to turn to the open door. The group saw a hat wearing figure at the door, and when the person rested the hat to the back of his head, thanks the string to the sides, revealing a gray furred rat humanoid.

"Master Splinter!" The four sons shouted in surprise while the canines just gawked at the latest humanoid. Their overall shock was worn off when the Mokusei-no-Bushi leaped from high on the walls, and circled around the intruder.

'They will soon learn why they call me Splinter.' The gray furred one thought as he saw the twenty soldiers around him who were all ready to stop him. In that moment in time the four knew what to do.

"Protect Master Splinter!" Leonardo commanded even though that he knew that it went without saying. The group unsheathed their weapons and leapt over to him - the sai specialist and the bo-staff expert were behind their father while the swords-turtle and the chucker were in front of their father.

"Bring it on, bock-heads. I've been aching to break something all day." The angered turtle shouted in anger as he was deciding which to attack first. He did not get the opportunity as their own master called them back.

"Enough." The spirit caller commanded causing all of their wooden soldiers to go back to stand-by mode. As they did such the turtles withdrew their weapons and their dad walked toward the powerful four.

"The rodent is not permitted here. As it well knows." The weapon based warrior commented as he watched the creature in question step forward. The four powerhouses were all curious over one thing, but it was the female that questioned it aloud.

"How did you come to find this monastery?" She questioned in a blunt fashion, rivaling Raphael's style.

'Chikara Shisho does have a point. How did Master Splinter find out?' The swords-turtle thought while sheathing one of his two katana. He did not answer, but they all heard some form of panting just beyond the door to their right.

'Uh, hi there.' The round human male thought after catching his breath and catching sight of the four that he feared the most. He wiggled the fingers on his right hand to show that he came in peace.

"Pathetic." Juto said aloud after his comrades sat down on their chairs - realizing that there was no danger to the two new people. The Tribunal knew however that the gray furred one held great anger toward them for a previous choice that they made.

'I knew that this wasn't going to be easy.' The elderly man thought as he gazed at the sewer dwelling brawler with worry.

"Comrades, your sensei…he's a rat." Exile commented while pointing to the creature in question.

"Brilliant observation, Hercule Hound." The second oldest turtle said in anger for that very minor announcement. Ancient One was about to walk over to his old friend until a shadow was cast over him. It took all the martial artist had NOT to attack since it was a quick friend/traveling buddy.

"Shag, over here, boy." Hunter called out to the white furred dog before them. In that instant said canine ran over the Ancient One to go say 'hi' to his team. The instant he got there he gave all four Rovers a big hug.

"I'm so happy your safe." He muttered to them through barking and whimpering. The turtles did not know what to make of that; out of instinct they would have asked their first teacher what that was all about, but by the look on his face he was not in the mood to talk.

"So, moth-boy, did that: crazy, loose cannon, total hot-head, unpredictable, totally reckless, uncountable force of nature mutt with you." The Doberman questioned the taller dog, and no sooner then he said all of that the group heard a loud snarling plus the sound of a hopping dolly.

"You know - despite the foaming at the mouth, he's pretty cute." Michelangelo commented once they all saw a Rottweiler in a straight jacket, muzzle, and hand cart. "Master Splinter can we…" The orange one questioned a traditional line, but was body-checked by the dog in question.

"Thanks, pal. You just saved me the trouble of doing it myself." The red turtle stated. After a few moments Donatello noticed something and decided to bring it up to the second latest dog to arrive.

"Excuse me, big guy, but do you know where the Ancient One is." He asked politely to the tall dog. It only a moment for the sheepdog to figure out what he meant before digging in his fur. After a few more moments he pulled out the character in question. 'How is that possible?' The genius turtle thought as he saw the second master walk over to the first.

'I am glad that nothing has happened while I was indisposed.' The old human thought before journeying over to the rat, who was still glaring daggers at the four. "Splinter, let us not make things harder than they need be. Your sons are safe. We should rest and discuss this with a level head in the evening." The old man said, praying that the evenly angered rodent would heed his advice, but it did not work.

"There is no time for discussion, young one." The strength member said aloud with crossed legs. At that moment one of the ten behind the two elderly men could only think of her comment.

'Young one?' The husky thought as he gazed at the old man and her radiant beauty. 'She just be saying that to be nice.' Exile thought before listening to the rest.

"The crisis we prepare for is upon us now." She explained while using her left hand to have her friend: Kon - Master of Spirit, to show them what she meant. He stood from his chair, and after a simple hand sign the member shot a blast at the pool before them. The blast caused a circle of that water to form in the air - showing them what she meant.

'That stuff always means trouble.' Raphael thought as he and the other gathered around the hovering puddle.

"The five heralds of the dark one are coming. Heralds with only one purpose - to reawaken their evil master." The female said to them as an evil in appearance and in feel boat appeared in the puddle.

"They are after three artifacts. Ancient relics which will allow them to complete a ritual of resurrection. Two of the artifacts were stolen from us, and are already in the possession of their vial servants." Kon continued where his fellow fighter left off. He gave them an image of the five heralds - each of them seem to hold a different theme, but one with a clawed club arm slashed before him severing the picture the spiritualist was holding till then.

'This isn't good.' Exile, Blitz, Raphael, and Donatello were thinking as one while they listening to some high pitched whimpering behind them.

"IF the mystics complete the ritual a terrible evil will be unleashed upon the world. THIS can not be allowed." The female fighter said to them once again in a sitting position. The leader of the brothers decided to find out something; something that would have been explained if the picture wasn't disconnected.

"You mentioned a third artifact - where is it?" The blue swordsman questioned after taking a few paces forward.

"The third artifact is hidden safely here - in the lap of the gods." Juto answered back while motioning to the four pillars behind them. That was all the rat needed to hear before he starting to speak again.

"Then the Tribunal can continue to guard it. Without my sons!" The father of the four said in anger and in defiance before turning around, taking one of Leonardo's arms, and one of Raphael's arms as he walked to the doorway.

"Don't test us, rodent." The blue/white robbed man said in quelled anger before continuing, "Babysit your sons if you must. It changes nothing." He added as he watched them walk away. The four teens saw the sad expression on the humanoid canines, but there was nothing they could do - their father never led them astray, and they knew he wasn't about to now. As they walked and the fourth stood up, after the collision, and was about to follow them, but something caught his eye.

"Huh?" He questioned aloud before looking down at a few pieces of ceiling fall. At first he thought of it as nothing, but soon after that the whole building began to shake. "What the shell is that?" He shouted for all: turtle, father, Tribunal, dogs, and old guy to hear him.

"No. Impossible. How could they have moved so quickly?" Kon said aloud after standing up and double sensed - making sure what he felt was true. As he did that brown to black smoke slowly came down through the dome over the four along through the base of the closed doors, which closed after the second dog entered.

"Yet another unexpected twist: bummer." The leader of the six dogs said as he and the others watched as their latest base began to crack up, and more smoke began to seep in. By that time the other three Tribunal members were standing - ready to greet this threat.

"The monastery is under attack." Their weapon Shisho said as he stared at the ceiling.

"Acolytes, to the inner chamber. We will deal with the intruders ourselves." The strength Shisho instructed them while summoning her weapon - a spiked club. Kon back flipped to the top of his chair and summed twin katana. Hisomi spun around once and called forth a pair of battle fans.

'Must keep door shut.' The silent one thought after appearing on their side of the door. He then opened his fans and pushed on the doors as best as he could. The group found that they could only watch as this was unfolding. The fearsome female took this moment to attack.

'Those cowards have to be above us.' She thought while leaping from one pillar to the next in an upward direction, but just as she was about to get to the door a stream of smoke shot at her: grabbed her by the waist, slammed her hard into one of the pillars, let her fall for a bit, and then sealed her in a ball of translucent smoke.

'Not this time.' Kon thought as he watched what happened before temporarily turning into a buzz saw, and severed the cord connected to the sphere. When he stopped spinning he saw that she was still caught, and he was about to suffer the same fate. Just as the spirit expert was about to try again smoke blasted through the pool, slamming him away from her and into a pillar. Juto watched as his second fighter was captured and hung above him.

'You will not get me.' The weapon specialist thought while throwing throwing stars from both sleeves to the sphere heading right for him. The attack did nothing to slow it down, so it crashed into and captured the third Tribunal member.

'This isn't good.' Leonardo thought as he stared at the three spheres hanging over the chairs, but his master had another thought running through his mind.

'They deserve far worse than that.' The rodent thought while praying that history did not repeat itself today. As the group gazed at the three captured warriors they were unaware that the fourth one was going to join them soon. As good as his physical strength was he could not stop the doors themselves to burst into splinters, and once they did he smashed into the stand of chairs before joining his friends.

"They got the Tribunal!" Leonardo said in alarm. It was then that the group unsheathed their weapons for the brawl ahead. "It's just us now." The brother's field leader said as he saw the others get set to attack who ever was responsible.

"Yeah. Just us against, what?" The second sibling questioned after taking out his sais while facing the four captured ones. To answer his question the dome finally gave way, but aside from displaying a full moon it also showed their assailant.

"Fools! They foretold the return of the Master. And now they think they can stop it. The Master can not be stopped. All who would stand in his way…WILL PERISH!" A red skinned with black exoskeleton said after a small evil laugh, and in the midst he displayed a flaming head and wings. Once he finished he displayed to them a black sword he summoned through a small flame that came from his mouth.

"Master, what is that thing?" The student of two questioned while gazing at their airborne adversary.

"Hayashi-Aki, a fire demon." The rat defined to his son as they stared it down, and vice-versa. He struck with one sword strike on his way down, but they were able to dodge. He then flew up, but as he did one of his wings touched the ceiling - burning it instantly.

"Master Splinter." Leo shouted after being pushed by his father figure, and then watched as more of the ceiling fell on him.

"Shag, Muzzle." Hunter said as he saw that his two friends were caught in the same collapse. Once that had occurred the dog and the turtle stared at one another before nodding at the thought to deal with the current monster.

"Turtles: ATTACK!" Leonardo shouted to the others with rage since he was seeking immediate payback. They leapt, and tried to get him in the air, but they failed - Michelangelo was backhanded by the demon's free hand, Donatello and Leonardo were slashed away from him, and the fourth: Raphael was caught in mid-leap, and then slammed into the floor.

"Leave my friends alone." Exile shouted while spinning around with his mace. Once he reached the right speed the husky through the medieval weapon at the fiend, and it struck his chest. The attack did nothing, and after a few seconds he released the ball from his chest with three times the speed.

"If my powers were working I'd so bite you in the buttocks for that." The Doberman announced to the enemy.

"Don't be weird boy." Their strength factor muttered out before falling into an unconscious state.

"But, I guess these will have to do." He added once he heard his old friend's line. The black furred one charged with sickles ready. He charged, but was easily dealt with in the same way the mace, and swordsman of the other team.

"Blitz is down too." The brave, blue swordsman said to the inventor after seeing the canine get slammed into a pillar: back first. The leader then came up with a plan; he only hoped that they could pull it off. "Mikey, try to free the Tribunal." He ordered to the youngest.

"I'm on it, Leo." He said back and raced over to the four in question. As he did the two dogs that were still only had one thought running through their heads.

'How can we stop it?' In truth they had handled cats before, but genetically altered ones: not demons. The chucker on the other hand was just about there until a tail slam stalled him.

'I knew this wasn't going to be easy.' The young one thought, but did not let a tail slam to the ground stop him. He jumped away from the sword swing coming down at him, waited through the shallow pool, back flipped from another sword strike, and landed on a chair.

'You won't survive this one.' The demon thought and slashed in a diagonal fashion. He saw that the turtle saw no damage to himself, but he did see that half of the back of the chair cut.

'Please no.' The youngest of four thought before looking up and saw that the four thick pillars had also been cut. 'Got to get away.' He thought after getting off of the chair, but that didn't happen.

"MIKEY!" The oldest shouted in desperation and in anger. It was then that the third dog tried her luck.

'Mr. Peppy-shell may not have been appealing, but he did not deserve that.' Colleen thought while spinning her archic weapon in a mace like fashion. She used her weapon to bind the enemy's arms, but the moment he felt the whip he used that to his advantage.

'Time to prove that cats are superior.' He thought before using a special talent his chest had. He pulled her up then used tendrils from his chest to pull her in before closing up the hole. The other four saw that and were even more angered to see that the only that remained of her was her weapon, but they had little time to think of that.

"Colleen." Hunter shouted as solid black tendrils were coming out of their enemy. He slashed at a few, but dodged three pronged assault. Blitz used that as a distraction to get in closer, and was even able to ward a few tendrils, but in the end he was taken as well.

'Got to save him.' Don thought while going after the captured canine. The smart turtle saw tendril from his rear so he took them, and stabbed a new one with his staff. The fighter then decided to try a new twist on the movie stunt he tried on the foot by spin kicking on the top of his staff when the captured tendril tried a new tactic of its own.

'Seems he learned from that mistake.' Leo thought as he recalled the first his sibling tried a similar stunt before slicing at some tendrils that were after him.

"If I concentrate maybe I can…" Donatello said to himself before tapping deeper into the ability he unknowingly activated in the library. A thick purple aura surrounded him, and when some of the tendrils tried to attack him they were all disintegrated. 'That was awesome.' Don thought once the aura disappeared, and he saw that there weren't anymore tendrils. "Did you see that? It worked." He said before a small laugh. The egghead then turned to his brother and added, "Leo, we have to…" But that was as far as he got.

"NO!" Leo shouted after seeing that the cat creature struck his third brother with his tail.

'A dog and a turtle - who shall be the next to fall?' He thought while growling triumphantly at them. The two stared down the demon swordsman, ready to make this their finest hour.

"Well, Leo, I guess we're it, but…if we should fall?" The Retriever said and questioned to the other since dealing with something like this was still new to him. His battling partner on the other hand was ready to do what ever it takes to take him down.

"Then we sure shell make sure this thing falls with us." He retorted before the two of them tried to attack. The second the two of them were in the air a massive flame attack struck them both. The blast was so intense that they were forced to fall before getting anywhere near their target.

"And so it ends before it has even begun. Poor mortals, to think that they could stand against the Master's power." The fire demon announced after a long evil laugh. He then flew off in spiral form to the stars, to report the good work that he has done. Unfortunately his foes were not as gone as he thought.

"Raph. Raph." The eldest said to the turtle in another crater, and heard a growl of aggravation, so he continued, "I'm sorry." That was all that he managed to say before gazing at the tore open ceiling.

"We come all this way, and this is how it ends." The angered one questioned to the wiser brother before feeling his beating begin to slow.

"We weren't ready. How could we be? How could we fight this?" He questioned before feeling a familiar sensation: the sensation of being woken in a startled fashion from a dream.

"Leo, what happened. We aint sliced, diced, or fricasseed." Raphael said after being woken up in the same way, and examined the room and himself to see that everything was fine.

"What the shell?" The rescuer of the Tribunal whispered as he and the others were seeing the same as Leo and Raph: an intact base, and themselves alive. The four saw that their students were confused, so they decided to repeat themselves just once more for the day.

"Perception is not always truth. All you think you know: about this world, about yourselves, even about reality itself…" The strength specialist said and let the others continue from there.

"All that will be challenged and more…" The weapon specialist said before standing up and joining the spirit and strength users.

"The sooner you learn this. The sooner you'll be ready to face the task ahead." The Spirit Master said to them as the silent and weapon users got up to their level. As soon as he said that the tallest threw down a smoke pellet, and they were gone.

'I do not like this.' Splinter thought after a short growl with Muzzle, Shag, and Ancient One around them. The eight before the four were still trying to wrap their minds around what had just happened.

'Normally I would say: 'I would not have predicted this' again, but I'm just too stunned right now.' Hunter thought as he sat on his cushion in traditional sitting dog style.

"So, let me get this straight - none of that was real?" The nunchuck enthusiast said while scratching his head with his right hand.

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock Shell-for-brains." The sais user said back in a sarcastic tone since his shock was the quickest to fade.

"Oh, it was real alright. Our first real lesson with the Tribunal, and I have a feeling there's a lot more to learn." The swords-turtle said back while emphasizing 'real' in his second sentence. The fellow Acolytes feared that the turtle was right, but after seeing how they dealt with the dream enemy they all knew that they needed this, so they went to their chambers - to rest for their next day of training.


	3. Chapter 3

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers is from Warner Brothers

Chapter 3

Demons and dragons

Dusk was setting in upon an unknown forest, and in this forest were the turtles fleeing as fast as they could from an unknown enemy. "Leo." Raphael shouted after seeing that his brother had tripped on a downed log. When the filed leader was now standing on his own two feet they all heard beating of hoofs coming at them.

"Run!" Splinter, who was with the four, shouted when he felt their attacker's presence closing in. The hoofs seemed to be picking up speed no matter how fast the five were going.

'We have to protect Master Splinter.' The four thought as they turned to face their enemy with their weapons drawn. They knew that they won't stand a chance, but they weren't going down without a fight.

'This is too easy.' The attacker thought as he prepared his weapon. The sound of tearing flesh caused the father to turn and see that all four of his family members have been slain.

"My sons." He said in horror as he saw their lying bodies. After a moments of weakness the rodent stood from his kneeling pose with a snarl on his face. 'I'll take you…on.' He thought but stalled due to a figure in a golden aura before him. "Master Yoshi?" The master questioned to the being before him.

'I am here to help, old friend.' The man thought before feeling an attack through his back. The dark energy from the attack shot throughout his entire body.

'It was all just a horrible, horrible nightmare.' The gray furred one thought as he sat upright breathing heavily and was welcomed to the sight of one of the guest rooms with his sons sleeping soundly at the walls. "What have you gotten yourselves into?" The father questioned after calming down. Once the others awoke they had breakfast, and then went to the spot where they met one of four teachers.

'Something's off with Splinter.' Leo thought as he walked shoulder to shoulder with Hunter. The turtles spotted when they met up with their fellow Acolytes that Shag and Muzzle were not with them.

"So red, where's the white hairball, and the beast?" The second oldest questioned to the collie beside him.

"Well, Raphy-Waphy Shag isn't much of a fighter and Muzzle's our secret weapon." The female said back to him with a smirk since she saw that her nickname for him was getting on his nerves.

"Seriously, stop calling me that." He muttered in anger to her, but did not get a response instead Michelangelo spoke:

"Last one to ninja class is a rotten Acolyte." The orange bandana wearer said to them as they were almost to the spot.

"Yeah, another day of laughs with the Ninja Tribunal. Hold me back." The red bandana wearer said in his usual sarcastic tone. They all could see that he still didn't like being here. The group was divided when they reached the spot: Hunter and Leonardo was on one side and the others stood across from them.

"I am not understanding this: where is our Shisho?" Exile questioned as he scratched his head in confusion. The others were also wondering the same thing since one of them was already here - ready to insult them for being late.

"Hope it's not Juto." The nunchuck hero said to the canine before getting some distance from the group. "You're lack of skill and rank breath make me want to retch." He imitated their teacher's attitude to them, and when he saw a few smiles he went on. "Or check it: Hisomi Shisho - the ninja that ate Japan." He said before making gobbling noises.

'He is good at making with the impressions.' The Doberman thought before seeing the man in question as did the others. Michelangelo was still doing his act so he failed to notice that six of the others were bowing their heads while his big brother was trying to warn him.

"Mikey, psst." The swords-turtle said while waving his hand before bowing his head with the others. After a small fit of laughter the youngest brother saw their positions and knew from that and the shadow cast over him that he was in trouble.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" The comedian questioned with his arms still raised over what he had done a moment ago. Not receiving an answer the young warrior turned and saw the tallest of the four behind him. "Heya, teach." He said after a nervous and as the experienced warrior walked away the turtle added, "Does this go on my permanent record? Hisomi-san…" No answer, so they followed in silence.

'I wonder what our exercise will be this time.' The eldest son thought as he followed their teacher through a stone tunnel. When they reached the end they were in a very large clearing with a very large crater filled with water.

'This can't be good.' Raph thought as he saw the dragon statue that held up the other side of the long bridge. The tall man then gestured to the bridge before walking his right index and middle finger along his left forearm.

'What is he getting at?' They all were wondering before seeing him count down from three on his right hand.

"Um, Hisomi-Shisho, I-I don't understand." The jokester of the turtles said to their current teacher; saying the one thing that was on all of their minds. His comment earned him the Gibb's slap from the warrior standing behind him. "OW!" The young ninja shouted in pain before turning to see the Ancient One standing on Muzzle's dolly.

"If you spent less time talking and more time thinking perhaps you would." He instructed to the beginner. "Master Hisomi." The elder said to the silent man with a honorable bow.

"Ancient One?" The swords-turtle said in a questionable tone.

"Hey, Muzzle, what's up boy?" The Golden Retriever said to his fellow Rover with a wave. The Rottweiler remained silent, for once, and listened to what the elder had to say.

"I will assist Hisomi Shisho for I too was once Hisomi Shisho's pupil in the shadow craft of stealth." He said while jumping off of the canine's carrier and walked over to the teacher.

'Did not know that.' Don, Leo, and Raph thought as the master of their Master's master walked past them.

"Hisomi Shisho does not speak for he embodies the three pillars of Ninjitsu - speed, secrecy, and silence: Michelangelo. Blessed silence." The Ancient One explained as the man once again showed off the count down from three.

"What he said, green-guy." The Doberman said, trying to get on the teacher, and former student's good side. His effort only earned him a silent snarl from the muzzled one.

"He says: today - you will learn how to cross the honored Tatsu Bridge. 200 yards long, and do so unseen." The round one translated for them, but the last part surprised them since it seemed like an impossibility.

"Zero cover, direct sun, creaky old boards." The purple turtle explained why it would not work, but as soon as all of them heard a hard gust of wind they all saw that the big guy has made it all the way across. "No way." The genius said as his mind was simply blown over what had just happened.

"Yes, way, young turtle." Ancient One said back in a calm tone.

"Now that's an unexpected twist." Hunter said as he and the others were just in awe over what they had seen.

"That did not just happen." The bo-staff warrior said with a hand to his head as he was still trying to figure out what just happened.

"All things are possible when mind, body and spirit are harnessed to complete the same task." The elder fighter explained and just like that the bald one zipped back to them.

"That did not just happen again." Donatello shouted out after the man's return.

"I think it did, purple comrade." Exile said not knowing that this demonstration had seriously freaked out the logical minded turtle.

"Hisomi-Shisho requires a volunteer." The elder informed and just like that Leo calmly stepped forward while the leader of the canine's began to jump for joy.

"I'll do it. I'll give it a shot." The yellow furred one shouted for joy with his tail wagging every which way since it did look like fun. Despite one showing his eagerness for the task the second oldest still had to say something.

"Hard to be silent when you're making all those sucking up sounds, Leo." The sai wielder said to the youngest not knowing that the other three canines heard him as well, and liked it. Their discussion was also heard by their teacher who made it his pressence known by standing before them.

"Oh, boy." The slacker said after seeing and feeling the tall teacher's index finger on his forehead. In an instant he knew that this Shisho has chosen him for this exercise.

"Focus inward, Michelangelo, see the world only as light and fog." The Ancient One advised the teen before the taller man pointing at the student's amulet. "Find your chi and imagine it as rushing wind - powerful, free flowing, invisible, and serious for once, yes?" He continued on before walking over to the others, who had been relocated away from the bridge and closer to the cave entrance.

"Ancient One, how are we going to learn anything way back here?" Leonardo questioned since they were several feet away from the site. The elder knew what the warrior was talking about, so he decided to fill the young one in.

"Safety precaution, Leonardo." Ancient said to the blue one before adding, "Remember your Japanese. Tatsu means…" It was then the fighter decided to let his student finish his comment.

"Dragon. The Dragon River." Leonardo finished as expected and then became nervous. After their first day of training the team of two animals knew that these guys could do things that were beyond comprehension, so there was no telling what this river will have.

"Okay, breathing. Feeling the stealth. Uh, sneak into my heart…kinda." Michelangelo said and then was given a gentle nudge by the giant behind him. "Hey! I'm focusing here." The turtle shouted to his teacher while also seeing Colleen walk over to Muzzle, and after hearing what that dog can do from Blitz the slacker decided to get to work. "Silent. Stealthy." He said and after a moment of focusing on this problem he felt a strange power surge. "Oh boy." He said as the power became stronger.

'He's doing it?' The swordsman, bo-staff wielder, and sai expert thought as they watched their lit up brother take a step on the bridge without so much a groan from the wood. The specatators saw that he had made it halfway when the energetic student lost his focus.

"Okay, whatever that is. It doesn't sound good." The chucker said once his glow stopped and the next board that he stepped on creaked causing a roar of unknown origin to be heard in the gorge. "Ahh! It's not good! It's not good! Aw, shell!" He shouted in horror as the ruler of the gorge came forth.

"I would not have predicted this - bummer." Hunter said after a blue dragon emerged: ready to strike. The others saw that the beast was only interested in coiling around the bridge, and the eldest of the four had a feeling what the dragon was thinking.

"Guys form a perimeter to protect Mikey." Leonardo called out as he and the others unsheathed their weapons and charged at him. The creature in question saw this and swatted the two leaders away with his tail.

"Hunter. Leo." Exile called out as the two slammed into the side of the stone wall and fell down.

"Let's kick some shell." The angered one called out and charged with the remaining six, the Siberian one was wheeling the mad dog, over to the ruler of the ravine.

'No one will interfere.' The dragon thought as he turned to water and batted away Muzzle, Colleen, and Raphael in the wall and then wrapped around Exile, Blitz, and Donatello.

"Let them go! I'm the one that touched your stupid bridge." Michelangelo said to the beast since he did not wish for anything bad to happen to his brothers or new friends. The guardian heard this and charged at the one still standing on his bridge. 'This was a mistake. This was a mistake. This was a mistake.' He thought while cowering where he stood, but felt no contact, and once he looked at where the dragon still stood - the turtle understood why.

'I understand.' The dragon thought after bowing before Hisomi, flew into the air, and returned to the gorge in the form of rain water.

"Wow. You…wow." Michelangelo said in awe since he was still in shock over what had just happened. He then saw that the others were slowly getting back on their feet after their atrocious defeat. "Uh…Hisomi-san, can I have a do-over." The slacker said as a way to be funny, but was given a smack by a stick held by the Ancient One, who stood on the guardrail rope, to the back of his head as an answer. "Geez, tough crowd." The comical one said back before gathering with the others.

"Come on. Let's rest up before the next test." The swords-turtle said and walked away. After their walk the group of ten, the Rovers often bunked in the turtle's room from time to time, were licking their wounds from the fight.

"Does this hurt?" Colleen questioned as she poked the rough one's left shoulder.

"No." He answered back calmly.

"Does this hurt?" She questioned again after poking his stomach, and received another 'no, so she went on. "Does this hurt." The time she poked him on his right shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah." He shouted in anger since that piece of him was still tender.

"I found out what hurts." He said while playfully dodging a punch from the angered one. As that went on one of the Acolytes decided to voice his opinion on this whole thing.

"If these Tribunal Fools think a water belching dragon supposed to be helping us then I am signing up for the worst obedience school in the world." Blitz shouted before placing the bag of ice back on the back of his head.

"I can't believe that you were set against the Tatsu spirit. It was rash and careless." Splinter said as he walked around to assess the damage done to his family and his new friends.

"What's your beef with the Tribunal anyway, sensei?" The blunt one said, asking a question that all were wondering about. He heard this, but was not up for telling them the whole truth so he decided to be vague yet helpful.

"Old wounds are slow to heal. Learn what you can from the Tribunal for you will need it when the dark one comes to battle, but remember they will not hestitate to sacrifice you if it serves their purpose. So here more than ever you must all stick together as a family. Promise me?" Splinter said to them and thought of the new creatures as family just as he did with Leatherhead, Casey, April, and everyone else.

"Yes, Master Splinter." The four of green said and received silent nods from the dogs since they were all moved of how serious this rodent was. Once their wounds were dressed the Rovers headed to their room for the night, and when dawn broke they all were ordered to enter a room that Juto spent most of his time.

"The weapon is not simply a tool. It is an extension of skill. Of body. I can only pray that the great darkness never comes, but if it does you can not beat it with bits of tin and wood. You need stronger weapons - forged to strike at your weapons both physically and mystically." Juto said to them after ordering them to reveal their weapons to him, and finished with slamming one of his chains on the open area that they stood on.

'What is that?' The acolytes thought as they saw something come out of the ground, and saw that it was a golden dragon's mouth and front claws.

"The Spirit Forge, maggots. Fueled by the breath of four great dragons." Juto explained to them and was happy to see that he and his friend's mystic fire still burned.

"Shisho or no shisho. He better lay off of that maggot business." Raphael said and was itching to see just how tough this master of weapons was when it came to a one on one fight, but was interrupted by the husky beside him.

"Do you prefer: Raphy-Waphy comrade?" Exile questioned and received a swift elbow to the ribs before they all listened to what he had to say.

"Those worthy will find what they seek within. Those unworthy incomprehensible pain. Now who dares?" The weapon expert explained and questioned before looking at these new eight individuals for a volunteer. "No one? Ha, I expected as much from the rodents misbegotten pets." The teacher stated when no one stepped forth, which immediately ticked off the loner of the four.

"That it! I know you aint talking smack about Master Splinter." Raph shouted out while sheathing his sais and storming over to the forge. "You want worthy?! Well, get ready for mean and green." He said right to the Tribunal member's face before sticking his right hand into the blaze. "Whoops." He said calmly as the flames started to engulf him.

"Raph!" The collie shouted in alarm as she saw this so she and the others raced over, but the flames were too mighty for them; forcing them to back up.

"Raph no." His brothers said as they were forced to walk away from the forge. When the flames died out they saw that the rebel was alive with a red glow and markings on his body.

"That didn't tickle." The second oldest commented as if what he just went through was just another day at the office.

"Well done, simpleton. Indignant rage suits you. Show me what gifts the forge has given." Jutos said to his student, and Raphael heard his request. Feeling happy of his new toys he decided to show them to this teacher.

"I got this." He answered once his glow was gone and even turned around so that everyone could see what he had in his hands.

"Bon-Rai! I cannot believe it!" Their teacher said in complete awe since NO ONE has ever received that weapon. "Worms, use the forge, now!" He ordered to the remaining seven. They did as he said in the order of: Michelangelo, Blitz, Colleen, Hunter, Donatello, and Exile. "Excellent. The Spirit Forge has granted you great gifts." Juto said once almost everyone had their turn. "By the gods: Inazuma which commands lightning from the heavens. Byako - the hungry ghost that calls the cleaving wind. Bon-Rai - which can shatter mountains with its thunder. Gunshin - commanding the white flame of the dragon king." He said as he saw four of the most powerful weapons of all.

'I guess I'll give it a shot.' Leonardo thought as he made his way to the forge; not really liking the admiration Hunter was getting with his new sword, Raphael with his sickles, Donatello with his spear, and Michelangelo with his new chucks.

"These are the fangs of the dragon." Juto said while purposefully hitting the oncoming warring with his long sleeve. "Forged for champions - legends." He congratulated the four on their new weapons, but was interrupted by the leader of the Rovers.

"Hold on teach. What about, Leo?" The Retriever said and even pointed to said individual with his sword. The two starred down before the mutant moved toward the forge to be awarded with a new piece of steel.

"What does that mean?" Leonardo questioned once the flames extinguished on their own as soon as his hand was stretched out. "What happened?" The swords-turtle questioned, but his answer was the teacher turning his back on his student.

"With the fangs of the dragon at your command. You will discover powers transcendent of your wildest imaginings." Juto explained to the other seven while walking away from the forge.

'What could that mean?' The field leader thought as he looked back at the spiritual item, and still didn't know what had happened to the flame. His concentration was interrupted when the ground shook and in a second the other three were standing in the same room they were in.

"Juto-Shisho, the first artifact has been found." Chikara said to her friend with faint features of a smile on her face.

"The one that was stolen?" The second oldest questioned while putting his new weapon on his belt with his sais. Kon jumped to where the others were and decided to tell them something else.

"The artifact lies on the bank of the Kuachi River. Guarded by kappa tengu." They heard and did not like that piece of information, and neither did their teachers.

"The dark one's demons are poised to claim our prize." The strength of the Tribunal said to them in an angered tone.

"Excuse me. Did she say demons?" Michelangelo questioned to all and became nervous over that problem since none of them couldn't even damage a water dragon.

"The fangs of the dragon is a good omen. Send the urgence." Juto commented about this situation.

"Do not return without the cask. For if it falls into the hands of the dark ones heralds they will be one step closer to resurrecting their master." Kon said to them as they fled the forge and headed for the boat that carried them here in the first place.

"No worries. We can handle this." Hunter said as soon as he got to the steering wheel of the ship. As soon as they left the dock Muzzle, Shag, and Splinter all took a few steps closer and watched as they flew away.

"Do not worry. They will be alright." Splinter said to the fluffy one after watching the Tribunal walk away without a word and heard the Rover whimper out of fear. The acolytes made it to the river and had gotten into the surrounding vegetation unseen.

"There it is. The stolen artifact." Donatello whispered to the others after spotting a black and red case at the base of a waterfall.

"And a whole lotta ugly." Raphael commented as he saw all of the reptilian guardians. The others saw them as a potential problem, but one just had to say something about their opponents.

"Come on, Raph, that's no way to talk about your real family." Michelangelo said, but his comment was easily ignored.

"I read about these turtle-boys. The book called them kappa tengu - river demons." Blitz said to the big brained brother to his left, along with the others.

"I forgot to bone up on demonology before we were shanghaied. Any ideas?" Donatello informed and questioned since he often liked to do research on what ever they were fighting before the fight.

"Hit hard." The eldest of four said to him.

"Hit fast." Hunter added which caused the two to smile at one another since they had the same kind of thoughts going.

"I know - stealth mode. I'll pull a Hisomi and snatch the cask at ninja speed before BoBo can say banana." Michelangelo said to the others since he felt as though he knew how to tap into that speed factor again.

"A fancy set of chucks doesn't make you Hisomi, Mikey. Let's stay in the real world." Leonardo said back which basically shot down that game plan, or so he thought.

"Real world this." He said while putting Inazuma on his belt and began to concentrate with, "Focusing. Stealthing." Once the power surge happened the youngest of the four ran to his target, and was there in a blink. "How cool is that? I-I love being a turtle!" He shouted once the glow faded, but he said the last part too loudly and blew his cover.

"Intruder!" They all snarled in their native tongues once the guardians saw a green creature that did not look like them.

"Uh-oh." The party animal commented once he saw that he had been spotted, so he tried to act as a monkey to make them go back to guarding, but instead the kappa creatures came toward him.

"Alright, it's go time. Get Mikey, and grab the artifact." Leo said to them after they all leaped in front of their cover. They all tried a head on attack complete with battle yells, but the beasts turned to water and went into the small pond at the base of the waterfall. "Where did they…" The leader was about to question, but was interrupted when the creatures resurfaced around them only in greater number.

"Somebody please tell me that that is kappa for 'we surrender'." Raphael said once all of the kappa cretins were around them. In an instant the group divided and tried to best them with physical strength, but that was failing.

"Da water. They came travel in the water." Exile pointed out as the two that were holding him had their upper bodies physical, but their lower halves were one with the water. With most of them distracted Colleen and Raphael tried to make a move toward the cask, but that was a bust.

"Colleen!" Raphael shouted in anger/alarm when he saw one of the start to drown the canine fighter before he too was held down. "Come on, focus!" He shouted before doing so, and was the mystic power flowed through him; the turtle went to work. "Bon-Rai!" He shouted after leaping into the air and turned into a buzz saw. Once in that form he took down the kappa holding his friend down with ease.

"Thanks, Raphy." She said to him after he landed before her. The other Rovers were not doing so well either.

"Exile! Blitz!" Donatello shouted after seeing the Husky and Doberman having a little trouble with their foes and decided to use his mystic energy to help them. "Here goes nothing - Cleaving Wind!" He stated and called out, and once the turtle did he created a tornado that sucked up the water; freeing the two canines.

"If only those fools weren't made of water I would enjoy biting their buttocks." Blitz said once he and his friend was free.

"Don't be weird boy." The Siberian one commented while watching as his new friend released all the water that he sucked up.

"Ordinarily I'd like to know how an arsenal of magic weapons works before using it, but…today I'll make an exception." Donatello said to the others while also feeling pretty proud over what he had just done. In another section of the area Michelangelo was currently running away from a few kappa guardians.

"Come on Inazuma." The slacker shouted after getting caught in a water cyclone by the two that chased him, but bust free with the mystic power within and his new chucks. "I'm never giving these back." He said after he had defeated his pursuers.

"I got it guys." Leonardo, who decided to use a evasive style against the demons, said to them after reaching the cask. The moment his hands were on the container two more appeared from the fall behind him. 'So, that's it.' He thought before leaping away from them. "It's the water. We have to cut them off from the river." He informed them while running up to the Golden Retriever. "Use the Dragon King's fire, Hunter." He ordered to the leader of the Rovers.

"I'm all for optimism, Leo, but stopping a river…isn't that kind of impossible." The canine said back to him with a mellow tone as if these beasts were nothing to worry about.

"Nothing's impossible!" The swords-turtle said back before snatching the enchanted blade from his friend, activated his own mystic energy, leaped up and shouted, "Gunshin!" They all watched as the fire from the sword obliterated the water they were all standing in.

"Leo!" Raph shouted in alarm as his brother fell to the ground: groaning in pain. Hunter also seemed drained, but the rest of the Canines were seeing to him. Silently the brains and brawn of the reptiles carried the field leader while Exile carried the cask, and Blitz helped out their leader to the boat.

'I hope they are alright.' The red furred woman thought out of fear while piloting the ship back to their temporary home. Once there the dogs and turtles carried the three items off the ship.

"Yo, shishos we got wounded." Raphael shouted once they were in the main area. The first beings to see them were their four main friends: Muzzle, Shag, Ancient One, and Splinter.

"My sons." The rodent said in alarm when he saw them. "Leonardo, put him down." The father said to them once he was close enough; the dog creatures did the same when their two friends came to them. "Drink, my son." Splinter said as he fed him a bag of water while the fuzzy one reached in and pulled out a bottle of ice cold water.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, boy." Hunter said to the worried Rottweiler as he drank his water with the big talker propping him off the ground. The calm moment between the twelve was cut short when the Tribunal appeared.

"The cask? Has it opened? Is it damaged?" Kon asked with Juto standing behind him.

"Whoa!" The blue furred fighter shouted in alarm as Hisomi snatched it from him with such force that he nearly lost his balance. They saw the silent one land beside the other three with cask in hand.

"Hate to butt in, but Leo is sort of injured, and…" The leader of the Rovers said to his temporary masters after finishing off his water and tossing it back to the sheepdog but was cut off.

"Then you should have left him if it put the cask in jeopardy." Juto said to the dog causing all of them to gap in surprise after what he had just heard.

"That's a little harsh. I mean he did save our lives, and protected the cask with that cool flame move with my sword. Without Leonardo…" The Retriever said to the four since he still thought that what happened at the river was a pretty sweet move, and was about to add more but was stopped again.

"Your lives are meaningless compared to these artifacts, acolyte." The weapon master said to the canine, and it was then the rodent decided to speak his mind.

"You heartless monster! Have you no compassion for those who would give their lives to you. You are no better than the snarling wretches that serve the evil one." Splinter said to the four as a way of speaking his mind and defending the eight behind him.

"Our ways are our own. But you and your sons deserve to know this. The evil that threatens this world overshadows everything: compassion, our own lives, even honor. If we fail; the world will fall. Fall to him." Kon said as his friend placed the container on the ground, the lid opened and the first artifact floated out of its container.

"The Shredder!" Leonardo shouted in alarm once the helmet was high enough was high enough for him to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers is from Warner Brothers

Chapter 4

Legend of the Five Dragons

Night has fallen on the area of the river area, and the heralds of the ancient one was near its shore. "At last brother mystics we have arrived. The first artifact is ours." The field leader to the mystics said to the others once they were close enough. The water mystic summoned the wave that would carry them to shore, and once on the sand the five continued to the location.

'Something's not right.' The mud mystic thought as he scanned around where the river should be and only saw the rock beneath the waves. The creature's suspisions were confirmed when he and the others have seen the guardians of the relic lying in defeat.

"NO!" The metal mystic shouted in alarm at the sight of the demons before them. "Who did this to you?" He demanded after turning one of the demons belly up and pressed his wooden sandal down on the creature's belly.

"Tribunal…new acolytes…" The creature uttered since he was still wounded from the flames.

"And the cask? Where is the cask?!" The interrogator questioned with his already red eyes starting to glow brighter with anger.

"They…they have it." The kappa admitted even though most of his friends told hi to lye if the Mystics came to them.

"You had one duty: to protect the cask!" The metal one shouted in anger with his claw-like right hand close to the creature's face.

"They fought like demons." The turtle-like creature shouted back as his defense statement.

"But you are demons!" The metal maniac shouted back since he failed to see how creatures fought LIKE demons could defeat actual demons. "Demons who failed in your duty. The supreme master we have come to revive accepts no excuses, and neither do we." He added before he and the others raised their three pronged spears together, and killed the failure of demons.

"Aw, I can't sleep." Michelangelo said after tossing and turning on his blanket with zero results.

"Me neither." Donatello admitted to the child of the team after a yawn. Raphael heard them and decided to say something.

"Shh, you'll wake the old guys." The one in red commented before he and the others looked to the two elders in the room. The men in question were simply sitting on their heels with a pot of tea between them.

"They're not sleeping; they're meditating. There's a difference, Raph." The eldest of the four corrected the battle crazy one.

"Not in my book." Raphael answered back before rising to his feet, and as the others were doing that the canines of the acolytes were just outside their room, but decided to wait a moment.

"So much danger. Never wanted this for them." Splinter said with his eyelids closed tightly. The creature's partner heard that, along with other comments, and decided to make it stop.

"Splinter, I can not meditate with you muttering like that." Ancient One said with a groan before adding more casually, "Besides, my butt has fallen asleep." The rodent heard the irratation in his old friend's voice, and believe that it was best aplogize for his behavior.

"My apologies, Ancient One." The rat said while pouring himself a new cup of hot tea. "But the Ninja Tribunal troubles me each day. I cannot allow their foolish judgment to cost me my family - not again." He added after setting down the pot back on the burner.

"Again?" Hunter whispered while still trying to stay out of sight. They continued to listen to the conversation.

"Your sons are capable…sort of." The elderly human said back with a scratch of the head.

"Hello? We're like five feet away. How about showing a little tact." Michelangelo said to the two role models in the room. Leonardo was about to question what his father was talking about, but someone else was quicker on the draw.

"Master Splinter, what do you mean when the Ninja Tribunal cost you your family? Honestly, what are you talking about?" The turtles turned to see the rough collie standing in the doorway, and knew that she was the one that asked that.

'Outspoken fido. I like her a bit more.' Raphael thought as she and the rest of them came in all ten gathered around the rodent and the round man for more information.

"I am certain that my sons have told you of our back story, so you should know that I speak of my beloved Master Yoshi, and of a time in the past. Yoshi-san was a guardian then - pledged to protect the Utrom. He came to enlist the Ninja Tribunal's aid." Splinter said to the creatures gathered around him.

"Yoshi was my prized pupil, but he insisted on becoming a guardian." Ancient One explained, and it was then the group could only imagine what the conversation must have been like.

"My lords, we must form an alliance. The Shredder's threat is beyond imagining." The blue outfitted man said to the cloaked four after bowing in respect.

"This alien bug imposter you call the Shredder is nothing to us. He is not the real Shredder." The armored one known as Chikara said to the skilled warrior. He heard what she had to say, but the honorable man tried again.

"Do not underestimate him. He may even channel the evil of the one you fear." Hamato Yoshi said to them with an accusing finger for good measure, but that statement also fell on deaf ears.

"A distraction. We must remain vigilant against a return of the true Shredder." The cloaked master of spirit said back in his usual calm tone.

"Masters, please reconsider." Ancient One said to the four since he felt a pang of impending doom, and has had that feeling for a while.

"We have spoken. Go now, and trouble us no more." The helmeted Kon said back with a gesture of dismissal. Seeing that this tactic was pointless Yoshi and Ancient One, of a younger time, walked out of the monastery.

"The mighty Ninja Tribunal ignores my masters warnings, and because of the Tribunal's cold indifference one of the countless victims of the Utrom Shredder will be my Master Yoshi, and the Tribunal did nothing…nothing. Had the Tribunal heeded Yoshi might be alive today." Splinter said to them and allowed a tear to fall from remembering the fall of his master.

'I doubt a forewarning note would have solved this problem.' Shag thought as he recalled the time he typed up a note that saved their master from destruction.

"The Tribunal sees a bigger picture than we do, Splinter. At least I hope they do?" Ancient One commented and prayed that these elders did know what they were doing.

"Is anyone going to tell us what the shell is going on here?" Raphael asked in his own blunt fashion.

"Real Shredder? True Shredder? Utrom Shredder?" Michelangelo questioned since he too was totally confused over this little story.

"Da. How many of these Shredders are there?" Exile questioned while trying to understand the situation while counting on his fingers with zero success.

"My sons, Road Rovers, it is time you know the true story of how this all began. Of an evil darker than all evils. A primal force of malevolence that was and is the Original Shredder." Splinter said to them, and that was when his old friend carried on.

"No one really knows what level of the dark depths spawned him, but…" Ancient One paused for dramatic effect before continuing with, "Back in the year 300AD in the Amato the Shredder rose from some foul stinking pit. In the form of a terrible tengu: a demon that had but one goal - to subjugate the world and turn it into his own personal empire. Full of agony and destruction." What he said chilled all the warriors and even caused Shag to jump into the arms of his leader out of fright.

'Sounds horrible.' Leo thought as he pictured people fleeing from a fifteen foot tall demon in Shredder armor while spewing green flames from his mouth.

"The Shredder tengu spread his evil everywhere. He seemed unstoppable. But there were five great warriors in Japan at that time. Their courage and victories were legendary." Splinter said to them as he envisioned the same as his son, but then envisioned four of the last people the rodent ever thought of.

"And you young pups have all had the honor of meeting them." Ancient One said before explaining what he meant. "There was Hisomi." He started to say causing both Blitz and Michelangelo to picture the man using his battle fans on a totem pole and tearing it down in no time at all.

'If he's tough now; I don't think I want to meet up with him back in the day.' The canine and turtle thought as one since he did seem brutal to them.

"Chikara." The elderly male said, and at the mere mention of her voice Exile seemed to go weak kneed.

'She is more stunning than any tree in any Forest Tree Illustrated.' The husky thought as he pictured her picking up weights that even he would have troubles with; even if he used both hands.

"Juto." Splinter said and saw a smile appear on Raph's face, and knew that the main reason he liked that Tribunal member was because he specialized in the one thing the one in red loved - weapons.

"Kon." Ancient One added in and Donatello could picture the master of spirit throw a spear, snuff out fifteen tiki torches, and still make a bulls eye on the far wall. "And perhaps the most skilled and ambitious of them all - Oroku Saki." Ancient One commented and the four could picture the man in question slice down a wooden manaquine down with a single sword slice: even with armor.

"Saki? Shredder's fake human identity? He was real?" The swords-turtle questioned aloud, and interrupted the flow of the tale.

"Don't interrupt, Leonardo. Just listen." The human help tell the tale stated before going back to the origin story. "So, these five great warriors were summoned before the emperor who informed them they were the worlds last hope." Ancient One was interrupted, but this time by three voices.

"Whoa, no pressure or anything." Michelangelo commented since a demon with that kind of might against five ordinary human warriors would be a little difficult.

"That doesn't scare me. I would simply bite the demore repeatedly on the squishy tushy parts." Blitz commented since that was his answer to all of their problems.

"Don't' be a weird boy." Exile quickly followed up; just as he always does. With a clearing a throat from the rat the two species allowed the story to continue.

"The empire's greatest craftsmen have forged armor for the warriors. Special armor engraved with spells and talismans of purity. Armor they would soon wear into battle against the evil Shredder tengu." Splinter said and they could all picture the armor fitting the four's outfit color schemes perfectly along with a purple/black for the fifth member.

"The warriors fought bravely." Ancient One said to them as they all pictured the five riding into battle on five white stallions: using archaic weapons such as arrows, and spears.

"Despite overwhelming odds they refused to give up." Splinter added causing them to picture the green member to stab the demons face cheek the her spear, but being forced to let go due to the creature's evil energy. "They vowed to fight to the bitter end." He added as they pictured Kon throwing a mace to the beast's head, and tying his end to a tree.

'Foolish mortal.' The beast most likely thought as he smashed the tree with his retractable arm, but the chain still held him.

"Saki's attack were the most savage. The most damaging." The round one informed and the four pictured the man cutting the chain before stabbing the beast's thigh with his sword, slash to gut, slash to gut, slice off left horn, and completely slash off left arm causing the beast to fall on to his back.

"I am Oroku Saki, demon, let my name be the last sound you here." The mortal taunted with his head looming over the creature's chest.

"It was he who finished the demon." Ancient said to them causing all to picture the warrior stabbing the demon, the demon dissolving, and a party going on to celebrate their victory.

"The emperor held a great celebration, and decreed that the warriors would be known as the Five Dragons. There could be no higher honor." Splinter said to them and saw the sheepdog to get out of his leader's hands because the gentle one thought that the story was over.

"He awarded them their own banner - the three toed sign of the dragon." The human said and they all could picture the five without their helmets receiving that banner and all of them smiling for this great honor. "But their celebration was premature." He added causing Shag to yelp with fright and resume his quivering motion.

"I thought the worst was over." The sheepdog said through whimpering after leaping into Exile's arms. The bearded man decided to continue the tail.

"Saki's battle with the tengu had been fought on more than the physical plan." He said to them in a foreboding style causing them to think of what they thought Oroku last said to the beast.

"I am Oroku Saki, demon…" He started to say, but the others cut it off there and thought of what the demon had to offer.

"There is greatness in you, warrior. I can make you a god among these insects. Every wish - fulfilled, every dream made real, you could rule all, have all. Just allow me inside your soul and the world will be yours." The beast said to the mortal.

"The demons words ignited some dark part of Saki. He accepted the offer." Splinter informed them, and when they saw the canine's confusion on how could the demon be alive if Saki slain the beast Ancient One carried on from there.

"Invisibly, the Shredder's evil spirit merged the Saki's, so even as the warrior landed the final blow the tengu was only an empty vessel. The dark spirit of the Shredder had filled Oroku Saki, and now he was host to the greatest evil the world has ever known." The could picture the energy entering through the eyes, and the man making an evil laugh while holding their new banner.

"Oroku Saki's betrayal plunged Japan into an age of darkness." Splinter informed causing all to think of a mystical solar eclipse and the man in question walking up to the tip of a cliff. "The malevolence essence of the Shredder swelled within him and all around him. There seemed no limit to the evil of which he was capable." Splinter carried on causing them the think of wraiths as his bodyguards, and Saki blowing up his training ground with beams of dark energy.

'This could not have really happened; could it?' Muzzle thought while listening to the story, and found that even he was getting a knot in his stomach from this tale.

"Having created an impenetrable stronghold and his only true opposition destroyed Saki became the most feared Warlord of all. His name was spoken in whisper…" The rodent started, but let his friend finish for him.

"And the name they all whispered was the Shredder." The elder said as they all pictured more dark spirits killing soldiers, and their boss blasting at random things with his powerful beams. "The dragons vowed to defeat the dragons at all costs. They needed to increase their powers, so they sought out mystical knowledge. The ancient spells and wisdom that would allow them to stand against the Shredder's might. They studied hard and learned much. The dragons scoured the globe for masters of the mystic arts who would be willing to teach them." Ancient One told them causing their imagination to think of how that could have gone.

'I know I can do better than two mystic spheres.' A young Kon thought as he saw his trainer create two spheres and kept them over his head. With a little concentration he was able to create four of them with little to no difficulty.

"As their knowledge grew so indeed did their power." Ancient said causing them to think of Juto creating not one but two ocean tornados with a smile of satisfaction on his face. "Until finally they became more than warriors. More than merely human." He said causing them to think of Hisomi charging through a thick forest with that famous speed of his, and tearing down the trees without the use of his hands. "The dragons evolved becoming forces of nature themselves." He added to his earlier comment.

'That would have been fun-ski to see.' Exile thought as he pictured Chikara lifting a boulder twice her size and out of pure will through it into a mountain in the distance.

"Beings of sheer power, but tempered by wisdom and purity of heart." The round one informed them causing them to picture the four gathering together, nodding in silent agreement, and headed out to handle their old friend.

"And at last they were prepared to confront the Shredder once more." Splinter said to them which caused them to picture the four armored back up, and riding on horseback to the fortress. They even thought of a conversation between the five after barging in through the windows.

"My old friends, are you in such a hurry to meet your doom." The demon in human skin questioned to the four in his throne room.

"It is time to pay for your crimes, Shredder." Kon said to his former friend with a finger gesture he will soon be given.

"You fools are the are the only ones who will pay. Pay with your pathetic lives!" The villain shouted back at them before firing his fist beams at them, and expected them to be disintegrated, but instead they were deflecting his move.

"This time when the Shredder attacked the dragons were ready." Ancient One said as they pictured Saki trying an optic blast and Kon firing a big orb of good energy that would force the beams to hurt the source.

'He survived a blast of his own power.' Hisomi thought with wide eyes as he and the others saw their fallen friend get back to his feet.

"Now, you shall taste the terrible beauty of true power, and you shall be - DESTROYED!" Shredder shouted out at them as he concentrated hard to transform into…

"The Shredder manifested his dragon avatar - foul monstrosity: his decayed spirit made flesh, but the four heroes were prepared even for this. Their training allowed them to tap into the eternal energies of the Astral Plane, and they too manifested their dragon avatars. Dragons of purity and light and power." Splinter said causing them to picture five different dragons ready to swipe scales.

'Now that must have been epic to see.' Raphael thought as he felt the rush he got when ever he went into battle come to him after hearing about this fight.

"Ready to fight evil in an epic battle of dragon against dragon." Splinter said and they could picture it: Chikara knocking the demon from the tallest point of his fortress, Shredder destroying his stronghold entirely with his fireballs, along with a four on one midair fight.

'This should help.' Hisomi dragon thought after pulling out a throwing star, and tossed in at his enemy. The item took out the right claw, through the left wing, and took out the left claw.

'You will pay for that.' The dragon thought as he sent twin beams from his wounded hands at Kon who changed dark to light, and sent it right back at him. The others joined him, and with their energy working as one Shredder was forced to return to his human form, and crash to the earth.

"The four heroes have defeated the supreme evil." Ancient One said to them even though they knew that much was going to come to this story.

"But, though he was defeated the Shredder could not be destroyed. His dark magic was too great." Splinter said as they all pictured the four victors, revert from dragon to human, and come up with a new plan.

"So, the four heroes had to figure out a way to keep him and his evil contained forever." Ancient One said causing all to think of a coffin of sorts along with what Shredder would saw once he came two.

"WHAT! What are you doing!" He shouted at them as he tried to move his body with zero results.

"The dragons kept him helpless as they placed him in what they prayed would be his final resting place." Ancient One said to them allowing them to think of this piece as well.

"I will return! This world will be mine! You will pay for this! You will-." He shouted and stopped when the lid was placed and sealed over him.

"Since that faithful day the Tribunal had kept a careful visual over Shredder's helmet, gauntlet, and body. For if these three artifacts EVER would come together the Shredder could very well be revived." Splinter said to them which caused all of them to be in awe at the four's dedication.

"Wow, seventeen hundred years. That's one long visual." Michelangelo said as he, and the others could picture the four armored warriors at various spots at the monastery, scanning the area.

"They knew the Shredder's evil would never die." Ancient One explained to the slacker even though he knew the ninja knew that much.

"They began training others. Those that could help them in their fight. Acolytes chosen for their potential, and purity of heart." Splinter explained to the ten, informing them that there were more than just the four to watch over those items.

"The Tribunal taught an art of fighting with the power of a dragon at its core which will become known as Ninjitsu." Ancient One said to them, explaining the true origin of that form of fighting.

"And these immortals, the remaining dragons, became known as the Ninja Tribunal." Splinter said to them, finishing the tale which told them what their four teachers had to go through.

"So, there was a real Shredder." Leo said, seeing if he, and the others understood everything.

"And the alien Utrom Shredder we fought was an imposter who was only using the name of the Original Demon Shredder to gain respect." Donatello continued from his brother, and it was then a Rover took over.

"And this Original Shredder has all sorts of tail kicking magic powers that almost destroyed the Ninja Tribunal." The Retriever said and looked over to the swords-turtle to pass it on.

"And now someone is trying to resurrect him. The greatest evil the world has ever known, and the only ones who even know about this." The blue one was interrupted by the clowns of the respected teams.

"Cute." Blitz started to say while trying and failing at puppy dog eye.

"Green, and way the shell out of our league." Michelangelo finished for his friend before continuing with, "Um, any chance we could still go home?" The answer was given glares from all, including Shag who knew that this mission was more important then self-preservation.

"I thought not." The Doberman concluded for the chucker since he knew his team were willing to go through any mission if it meant that the humans would be safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers is from Warner Brothers

Chapter 5

More worlds than one

"Strength of body when combined with strength of mind and spirit can move mountains." Their current teacher, Chikara, said to them while looking at the sun rising over the mountains before turning to face her students with her battle club on her shoulder. "Alone, however, the body shatters against rock like a brittle twig." She informs them, hinting the eight on their next lesson.

"Yeah, but paper beats rock, and rock beats scissors, right?" Michelangelo questioned before continuing with, "Of course scissors beats paper, and paper beats…" He cut off his own statement when he and the others saw Chikara, a woman around their height, pick up a boulder as tall as Hisomi, and just as wide (if he laid down) with only one hand.

"Whoa." They all said as one, but there was one that was seeing something else at the moment.

"Is she not, dreamy, purple turtle friend?" Exile said in awe to the man he was sitting behind.

"Chikara-Shisho?" Don questioned back before they all watched her throw the rock up into the air, and destroy it with an open palm on its way down. "Sure, dreamy like a Panzer Tank." He said after lowering his arms from the flying rubble.

"Oh, I don't know. Give her a shell, and a touch of green, you might have something." The slacker said as he was starting to dig that mental image until the woman in question spoke.

"Michelangelo, son of Splinter!" She shouted in her usual angered tone.

"Busted." The second oldest said to the victim, with a smile on his face since he knew something cool was going to happen; at his brother's expense.

"Stand." She ordered to the man in question. He could tell that she was not kidding, so he did what he was told. "Now, strike me with all of your strength." She ordered to him.

"Um, this is gonna end with me getting my shell kicked, isn't it?" He questioned before going into a fighting stance. The turtle tried a straight right punch, but the woman easily caught it in her palm, and began to put pressure on it.

"The body alone shatters against rock." She repeats herself after forcing the mutant to take a knee. "Again." She ordered after tossing him away.

'Punches don't work, so why not…' He thought before going through with his plan. "Hyah!" The ninja shouted while attempting a kick to her neck, but she countered it with a left punch to his ankle. "Ow." The comic reader said once he hit the ground after his second defeat.

"Nice work, Mikey. I think you've got her on the ropes." The big brain stated to his brother for moral support while the older brothers were laughing at the show they just watched.

"Stand, acolytes." The strength ordered to the eight before her. "Prepare." She shouted before slamming her two fists together causing a wave of green energy to envelop the area for a moment.

"I would not have predicted this." Hunter said as he and the others saw the boulders around them gather together in the form of rock creatures, with no visible faces.

"These stone oni are powerful and near impervious. To defeat them will take more than mere muscle. It is time to see if you can use what I have taught you focus on your inner strength." Chikara explained their opponents and the rules to this challenge.

"You ready to shatter some mountains Bon-Rai?" Raphael questioned to the weapons in his hands which seemed to have answered with a green glow around it.

"I said inner strength!" Their teacher shouted at them before gesturing away: Blitz's two pronged (one spear head on each end) spear along with his fangs and claws, Hunter's Gunshin, Colleen's dragon themed staff, Raphael's Bon-Rai, Leonardo's katana, Exile's hammer and optic blasts, Donatello's Byako, and Michelangelo's Inazuma. "No weapons." She added just in case they couldn't get the visual aid.

"You gotta be kiddin me!" The angered one shouted in anger before adding, "Aw man, no weapons. There's always a catch." She saw that they still just stood there, so their teacher decided to give them the go ahead.

"Fight, warriors." She said and at that moment the Russian rushed over to one only to be batted away, and knocked out of the fight. Blitz evaded a punch, climbed up, but was easily knocked away and out of the fight.

"Any idea's Raphy-Waphy?" The England woman questioned to the one in red that leapt right beside her.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that, and yeah I have something. It's shell kicking time." He called out before activating his marks. Once the power surge was complete the turtle sped to one of them and grabbed the offending fist. "Coming about Colleen. DUCK!" He shouted before using the one in his hands to destroy the one coming toward her. The youngest of the four was not doing so well against his oni.

"Uh-oh." The slacker said before sliding away from a downward punch. "Okay. I'm focusing, focusing, focusing. Hyah!" He said and tried to do another straight punch, but the fist was stopped at the surface of the rock creature's abs. "OW, but I was focusing." He complained as his opponent was walking up behind him.

'Maybe these will help.' Leo thought as he bound both knuckles while evading the oni that chose him as an opponent. "Come on! Come on! Break!" He shouted after getting onto one of the rock beasts arms and started to beat on it with his bare fists.

"I…I…wow. I just thought it through and…WOW!" Donatello exclaimed in sheer awe after plowing through the creature Blitz had tried and failed to defeat. The retriever and his brother both seemed happy over what the egghead had done.

'I will not fail. I will succeed.' The eldest of the four thought as he was still working on the beast before him; who wasn't even hurt.

"Halt." Chikara called out which caused all other oni to stand perfectly still. "The lesson ends." She instructed to the eight before adding, "Raphael, Blitz, Donatello, Colleen, you have all done well." The teacher gave the Doberman that much since he did distract one oni so that the purple one could get into position. "The rest of you: Your focus and discipline are poor. You will do well to meditate on your utter failure here." She said to the remaining four who were all getting back on their feet.

"Hey, don't I at least get a gold star for good effort. I stayed conscious!" The chucker said as his brother was helping him get back on his feet. The other one that failed was concerned for something else.

"How did I do? Was Chikara impressed?" The husky questioned before looking over left and right to see if she was still around, and saw that she was already leaving with Colleen and Blitz in toe.

"You did great, Exile." The big brain of the sewer dwellers said in a reassuring way even though he was the first to fall.

"Yeah. Chikara's probably gonna ask you out now." The one in red said in his usual sarcastic tone, but the canine did not catch the sarcasm.

"Cool." The Siberian said to them, and if it wasn't for a possible head injury the Rover would have used the Russian way of saying sweet. As the three seemed happy over what had happened the swords-turtle just sulked away.

'Perhaps I should offer some words of wisdom.' Ancient One thought after appearing on a small boulder and saw the look of defeat on two of the turtle's faces.

'Man, did I blow it.' Leonardo and Michelangelo thought as they stayed by themselves; to try to clear their heads.

"Ahem. Leonardo, Michelangelo, do not let Chikara-Shisho's beauty or lack of yelling deceive you. She is one of the harshest of the Shisho." He explained to them in a serious tone.

"Ancient One." The eldest said as the both of them bowed before the warrior in question. "I'm not sure the Tribunal is happy with my progress." The brother explained why he was unhappy over this whole thing.

"Yeah, Chikara wanted to drop kick me off that mountain." The youngest said while explaining how he felt over today's exercise.

"The Ninja Tribunal would not waste their time on students who were not worthy. You are both doing well. You, Leonardo, are hardest on for in you they see much potential. They expect you to rise to their challenge, as do I." The human said to them, and despite how his old friend felt about them Ancient One knew from experience that the four only go with those that are worth their energies.

"Thank you, Ancient One." Leonardo said to the smaller man; appreciating his words of encouragement.

"Yeah. I wish you were training us instead of the Tribunal." The comic reader said to the man who was about to walk away, but stayed to hear that last comment.

"And who do you think trained me, Michelangelo?" The man questioned before going back into the monastery. The two looked at one another and vowed that they were going to master these lessons no matter what.

"No. Not again! Not again!" Splinter shouted in anguish after seeing his sons have fallen in battle before hearing the beating of hooves coming from behind him. The rodent in question was startled awake after seeing the Shredder charge at him.

"Night after night - the same vision. Master Yoshi, please tell me how to protect my sons from this coming darkness." The real Splinter said to himself while seeing that the four were sleeping soundly.

"We better be going. I think it's Hisomi this time." Leonardo said to the others in the morning. Without a word they left, met up with the four chosen dogs, and journeyed to where the silent one stood.

'Let's see if they can do it this time.' Hisomi thought as he signed to them what he had shown them earlier before running off. The eight understood and started to chase after him on a rocky path in pairs of two: Leonardo/Hunter, Michelangelo/Blitz, Raphael/Colleen, and Donatello/Blitz.

"Chasing Hisomi isn't exactly boosting my moral. I'm getting tired of failing." Leo said to his running buddy as Blitz and Michelangelo lapped them.

"I know what you mean, pal." Hunter said casually as if not even worried about this fight. It was true that he was gifted artifical super speed, but ever since arriving here the Golden Retriever was challenging himself not to use it unless the situation called for it…or unless he really wanted.

"What are you talking about, Hunter? You're doing great. You were given one of the fangs of the dragon. You're the most skilled warrior here." The turtle said back to the dog and meant every word.

"Not exactly, Leo. I mean I didn't pass Chikara's lesson, and we are in second for Hisomi's lesson; right?" The yellow furred one questioned with a smile as the two lapped the biter and the party animal. The last two were having a discussion over something totally different.

"You are pulling on my paw, your putting missles in it - that's great." Exile said to the builder beside him.

"Oh, I know. It'll have: armor platting, a communication center, and be fully remote accessible." Donatello said to the canine who seemed to have a knack for building things almost as great as his.

"Man, that's awesome." The Siberain said before thinking and adding an instant thought, "I have idea: you could have the truck pop open and a rocket engine be there. I even have name for car - Turtle Taxi." The turtle thought about it and enjoyed the mental image.

"Good idea." Donatello said back to the Russian beside him. "Um, we aren't going to catch up to Hisomi, are we?" The big brained one questioned to the canine beside him.

"I do not seeing that happen, Don." Exile said back to his fellow acolyte; admitting his defeat as well.

"Move it or lose it, slowpokes." Mikey said as he and his partner pushed aside the second place to be right behind their current teacher. Not saying a word the leaders of the respected teams simply got back in the race. "How does he do it?" The comical one questioned before adding, "Okay, Blitz, you and me. We're gonna figure this out and we're gonna catch him." The German heard him and did not like it.

"If you ran as fast as you talked, turtle-boy. You could have already beaten baldy." The biter answered back with his prideful tone in his voice.

"No, we just have to remember what Hisomi said about stealth and moment…well, what he mimed about them anyway." Michelangelo said back since he was going to pass at least one of these tests no matter what. "See it happen, picture myself there, and Chikara said if I focus my chi…" He repeated over the lessons that he had been in before feeling a power surge. "Wa-Hoo!" The turtle shouted in praise when he found himself going faster than he's ever gone.

"I could have done that anytime. I just felt like letting you have this one." Blitz said as he watched the turtle speed away, and get closer to the already distant dragon.

'Looks like all have…failed?' The silent one thought before looking to his right and saw the orange one running along side him. 'Okay, but can he handle my true speed.' The stealth dragon thought and went faster.

'This is gonna be fun.' Michelangelo thought with a happy laugh before he too went faster. The master of speed turned to his right and saw that the turtle was still level with him so he nodded his head to show the turtle that he had passed.

"I am never gonna hear the end of this." Raphael said aloud as he saw the two trails of dust and knew that the orange streak was his kid brother. The other seven kept up their pace all the way back to the monastery where Shag had pulled out a bar from his fur.

'Where does he put all that stuff.' Donatello thought as he slurped down a wild berry slushie. Once they were dehydrated the eight journeyed to the spot where the Master of Spirits were waiting for them.

"While you walk on this earth your spirit walks in another world. What you see with your eyes is only one plane of existence. What you feel with your heart and chi - that is the world of the spirit. To truly combat the coming evil, you must be able to manifest your spirit as an avatar." Kon said to them with the eight sitting Indian style around him.

"Uh, what now?" Mikey questioned since he was lost on that concept even after hearing the four's origin.

"The spirit avatar taps into a warrior's deepest soul. Manifesting a true totem of each warrior's inner being. Each of the members of the Ninja Tribunal manifests a dragon: the ancient symbol for wisdom and strength. The dragon is a very rare avatar." Kon explained to all of the creatures around him.

"The dragon…" The swords-turtle whispered to himself, and wondered if such a powerful creature was within him.

"Let us see what lies hidden inside your hearts young warriors. Meditate on your inner spirit. Make it manifest." Kon said while floating in place, and then floated away.

"Oh, more meditation - wonderful." Raphael stated as a complaint since he preferred the weapon training or just smashing more stuff.

"What's wrong Raphy? Don't like clearing your mind…oh wait, you don't have anything to clear." Colleen stated back at him with a sly smile on her face. He growled at the canine, but in truth he liked this one's spunk.

"Who invented this pose? I think I'd meditate better lying down." Mikey said to his fellow warriors after feeling a cramp, pulling out of it by moving his limbs, and then returned to Indian position.

"Quiet your mind to unleash your spirit." The silver haired man said to them all after coming back down, behind the complainer, and bopped him on the head with a precise punch.

'I know this is something I can do.' Blitz thought as he felt something happening.

"Observe, Blitz, his avatar manifests. The wolf represents ferocity and speed." Kon said as the red wolf appeared over them, and saw a orange aura coming from the blue/white one. "Behold, Exile's avatar. The bear represents strength." The four liked that one as well.

'Good job.' Donatello thought before seeing another blast of light.

"Well done, Colleen, the hawk represents fearlessness." Kon explained to them after the golden bird appeared.

'That explains so much.' Raph thought and now knew why she was the way she was around him: unafraid of him taking her down with his own two hands.

"And Hunter - manifests the lion: symbol of honor and courage." The Master of Spirit said as a blue lion appeared over the final canine.

"Well, I'm feeling like a dud." The speedy turtle stated truthfully as he saw that his friends have mastered this lesson.

"With concentration and training you will soon be able to meld your worldly form with your spirit totem." The imortal said to them not noticing the look of determination from the leader of the green men. "You will actually become your…" He stopped when an intense white light came from the blue turtle.

'I can do this! I can do this!' The field leader thought and then summoned his avatar to the field; which destroyed the previous four in an instant.

"The dragon! Inconceivable for one so young." Their teacher said after staring up at the blue and green dragon before looking down at the owner. "It seems we were right about you." He admitted as the eldest of the four powered down.

"All right!" The three others cheered after gathering around the dragon summoner which he appreciated their praise for what he had just done.

"There is more to you and your brothers than at first seems apparent to the eye." The master said to himself, and knew that these four might just be the answers they were seeking all these years.

"Kon, ready the acolytes the second artifact has been found." Chikara said to her friend as she and Hisomi were walking up to the nine in question. The chosen few followed the strength and speed factors of the Ninja Tribunal all the way to the ship. "Heed me well, acolytes, it is of the utmost importance that you secure this second artifact. If it returned safely here to the lap of the gods the minions will be unable to resurrect their master, but be warned I sense an ever shifting an ever shifting evil awaits you." Kon said to them as Chikara watched them board, and Hisomi along with Exile cast off the metal chain that kept the ship close.

"Great, no pressure or nothin." Raphael said in annoyance since that was all he needed to hear: to be reminded of their main mission, and the consequences should they fail. The group land and walk in a forest where Hisomi led them to a tomb embedded at the base of a giant tree.

"Ahh, there, the passageway to the second artifact. We must secure it at any cost, but beware this is the warren of the nesumi." Chikara said once they were close to the doorway, but stopped beside some glyphs.

"Nesumi…a rat? We have to fight rats?" Donatello questioned to his master who answered him with a nod.

"Comrade, your master is a nesumi." Exile said with a big smile on his muzzle. The one in green decided to force these fighters to focus by giving away some facts:

"The nesumi is a shape changing tengu with a taste for living flesh. So, remember your training." She said to them causing all of them to become a little queasy, but other than that the group still proceed

"There. Is that the second artifact?" Leonardo questioned as they walked into a large cave, and he pointed to an item in between two dragon statues.

"What gave it away? The freaky alter or the…" Michelangelo said but paused to gulp out of fear, and was about to finish, but his canine chum did it for him.

"The mountain of skulls." The Doberman said while hiding behind his field leader.

"This is a trap." The strong woman said as a river of rats came forth from the skulls.

"Traps? I hate traps." The comical teen stated as he and the others watched as the innocent looking rodent mystically transformed into rat humanoids as tall as tall as Shag. The moment they charged Chikara used her club as a means to propel herself to two rodents and kicked them down before grabbing said weapon and bashing three away with a single stroke.

'What's he going to do?' Blitz thought as the speed gave him the torch he was carrying before revealing his battle fans. He threw them up to the ones hanging on the stalactites.

"We should bring Hisomi with us more often." The brains of the ninja's said to the party animal since he could not believe how easily those two were handling these minions. The rat at the alter transformed to his true self which looked like the others except for the scar on his right eye, upward going fangs, and scales on his spine.

"Rise again, my brothers, engulf the Tribunal in our darkness." The leader said and they all saw the spirits of the fallen one rise from their physical forms.

"I would not have predicted this - bummer." Hunter said calmly as the eight watched as the spirits did as their boss said and engulfed the two teachers.

"Acolytes, attack!" Leonardo said to the others, immediately taking the role of leader. None of them complained, they simply went after the ones that were still standing. Exile slammed one's head with his hammer.

"I am loving being Acolyte Road Rover!" The man cheered with a big smile on his face for his easy victory, and swung at the one that tried to attack him from the rear.

"Byakku, unleash the cleaving winds." The purple turtle called out and took out five with his spin move. "I'm a mean, green, beat down machine." He said with a smile; happy that he's getting these lessons.

"It's shell kicking time, Bonrai!" Raphael shouted before going to use his spin move and took down seven minions. The red one was happy that he was doing what he loved, but he loved it even more with this mystical edge.

"Inazuma, attack!" The one in orange shouted out after Colleen stabbed a couple with her staff. He shot down four with his blast trick. "I love being a turtle!" He shouted out of joy with his body all lit up.

"Hunter!" Leo said as his swordsman ally was smacked down by a shadow. The beast tried for the turtle, but he evaded, and went over to the Golden Retriever in the water; which was only ankle deep.

"Now, you become food." The leader of the rats said to the blue turtle who seemed to be checking on the canine creature. "The master will reward me." He said; believing that he had already won.

"I don't think so, tengu." The eldest brother said darkly to the evil Splinter before activating his Tribunal markings, and accessed his spirit totem. The dragon's light took down all nesumi: body and spirit.

'Must complete this mission.' Hisomi thought and leapt over to the alter, threw the lid away, and looked inside.

"Is that…" Raphael started to say, but was interrupted by his brother.

"The Shredder's gauntlet. The second artifact." Donatello said as he and the others saw Hisomi holding the item in question. When the strength of the Tribunal saw the item was in safe hands she decided to have word with the oldest son.

"You have done well." Chikara said and ended it with a bow which he returned. "Perhaps there is hope yet." She added while still looking at the turtle in question who smiled after hearing that.

"Then our job here is done." Colleen said to all and they all headed for the entrance. Once there they set sail for home, but as night fell one nesumi, who survived the dragon's light, came out and found the earth Harold.

"All is ready." The earth attributed being said to his friend after hearing the word from the rodent he picked up and placed near his ear.

"Perfect. Soon, the master will be free." The Harold of steel said after hearing what his brother had to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers is from Warner Brothers

Chapter 6

Beginning of the end

"I'm king of the world!" Michelangelo shouted as they were still cruising through the sky in their big boat. Two strikes of lightning caused the frightened one to leap into the arms of the canine behind him. "At least there's no ice bergs up here. Right, Blitz?" The green one commented to the German.

"And Exile calls me a weird boy." The Doberman said back before dropping the ninja on the floor without a second thought. The canine in question along with his turtle chum were testing their ability to steer the boat without the use of their hands.

"Coolest ship ever." Donatello said to the Siberian as they continued to meditate and steer at the same time. At the back of the boat the tough red ones were having their own talk.

"So, Colleen…after all this blows over if you ever find yourself in New York…look us up." Raphael said to the canine who was only watching the ship pass by the stars and the crimson clouds, but she did hear his words.

"I plan on it." She said to him with a smile while turning to face him, and added, "Okay, tough guy." He sighed in relief that she didn't use his baby name since that was getting on his nerves, but at the same time he was getting used to it. Down in the base of the ship the leaders of the two team was with Chikara.

"The wretched one's heralds will not let our victory go unanswered." She said to the two of them while casting a spell of conceal on the piece.

"I don't get it. We have all the pieces, so doesn't that mean we won." Hunter questioned while scratching his head in confusion.

"I'm with Hunter. With us holding all the pieces shouldn't we have stopped Shredder's resurrection in its tracks." Leonardo added his own thought to what she had just said to them.

"We have won a battle, brave leaders, but only when all three artifacts are entombed within the monastery will I feel even an iota of relief." The strong woman said to them while covering the item with a towel that had her logo on it.

'There.' Hisomi thought as he pointed for the two to park the vessel. Kon was there to greet them, and led them to the lap of the gods.

"I've had a terrible vision Chikara. The beginning of the end is upon us." Kon said to them as he led the warriors over to: Juto, Ancient One, Splinter, Muzzle, and Shag who were all just standing there.

"Master Splinter, what's going on?" Leo questioned to his father after walking to his side. The ninja trusted that the rodent would have some ideaas to what the Master of Spirit was talking about.

"The omens have turned against us, my son. Despite your good work and hard won effort." The rodent said to the acolyte and told him no more.

"The mystic ones come to the monastery. They approach even now. The heralds of the Shredder." The silver haired man heard the gasp, but continued to talk, "We must take drastic measures if we are to survive." He added before taking the item from Hisomi. "Hisomi, lead the acolytes to the third artifact. They will be our last line of defense." He instructed to the taller man.

"The sarcophagus! Kon, the location of that artifact is our most closely guarded secret. Better to make our stand here." She said back to him in alarm before finishing it with a reasonable statement.

"Chikara I have seen the future. Secrets will not help us now. Time is of the essence. You must trust me on this." Kon said back to her and reluctantly she accepted her old friend's proposal.

"Acolytes, steel yourselves…and prepare." She said to them before leaving. At that moment Hisomi took the acolytes and their companions to the base of a stairwell. Once there the big guy tapped the circle they all stood on which caused it to sink just like an elevator going down.

"A secret floor at the base of the monastery. I would not have predicted this." Hunter said as they sunk not knowing that the female was having word with her friend.

"These actions seem rash, Kon. I do not understand why it is necessary that the acolytes know the location of the evil one's sarcophagus. If the heralds realize that the acolytes have this knowledge their lives are forfeit. We agreed that the location of the crypt would die with the Tribunal." She explained while walking with her friends down a hallway.

"Yes, we would not have it any other way." Kon said to her with the second item still in hand. They entered a small cut off room and the sight worried her: Kon, Juto, Ancient One, Splinter, Muzzle, and Shag were all in there with signs of defeat evident on their forms.

"Ch-Chikara, run." The master of weapons called out to her after hearing her familiar gasp. She realized the imposters and tried a sweep the feet move, but they floated out of the way.

"It's too late." The fire creature said to her which cemented her fear.

"No. It cannot be. The heralds of the Shredder!" Chikara shouted in alarm after seeing the wind and fire heralds levitating before her.

"Yes, we have come. You see before you now the beginning of the end. The end of everything." The red warrior said to her before he and his friend attacked her together. The secondary group had finally reached the bottom where they all saw that it ended at a lava location.

"Whoa! If the Tribunal ever gets strapped for cash you could charge boku bucks charging admission for this ride." Michelangelo said to his brother as they neared the bottom.

'We are nearly there.' The four thought as they stopped before a stone bridge that ended at a waterfall of lava. The silent giant stopped them, took out his fans, and opened the lava as if it was a curtain.

"Whoa. From scorching hot to the freeze zone; hope we don't catch cold." The orange member said to the others once they all made it inside, and found that they were now in an ice cavern.

"Yeah, Mikey, that's the big concern here." Raphael said back in anger since he knew that this mission was more important than a minor case of the sniffles.

"I am not getting problem. This place feel like warm day in my country." Exile said with his fists to his waist. Soon the group stopped and allowed their guide to point to the item they were looking for.

"This must be the place." The brainy turtle said as he and the others saw the item they came for.

"I don't need Hisomi to tell me that. The hairs on the back of my neck are standing up - and I don't even have hair." Raphael said back to his brother. No one saw the sharing of a look between the four tag alongs.

"Master Splinter, Ancient One, Muzzle, Shag: are you okay?" Leonardo questioned after an unforeseen tremor knocked the eight and Tribunal member off their feet.

"It's the Shredder's heralds." The sickle wielder shouted after Splinter revealed to be the Earth herald, Ancient One to be the Water herald, and Muzzle/Shag to be the Metal herald.

"Yes, so generous of you to lead us to our master's sarcophagus." The mud themed man said to them while pointing to the item in question.

"What have you done with our friends?" The Golden Retriever questioned with his mighty sword pointed at the three before them.

"You will meet them soon enough now that we have all that we need." The metallic brother commented to the defenders of good before they all laughed at their victory. Back at the monastery fire was locking up the woman of the Tribunal.

"Do you feel it, brother? The third artifact is ours." The warrior of wind said as he kept a firm hold of the helmet.

"Yes, I sense it too. We now possess all the pieces we need to resurrect our master, and with these finished let us now join our brothers in victory." The fire one answered back before the both of them left the area.

'I thought they'd never leave.' Splinter thought as he opened his eye to reveal that they were alone. As he proceeded with his plan the wind and fire warriors appeared to where the other three were.

"Now, finally, the age of the Tribunal is at an end." The earth warrior said once they were all together.

"For Oroku Saki, the one true Shredder, will rise again." The fire warrior said even though the heroes were closing in on foot. Hisomi used his speed to get between them even though it meant that he was instantly surrounded.

"Remember what you've learned, acolytes. It all comes down to this." Leonardo said to them as they all charged at them, but the stone warrior erected a stonewall between the heroes and the coffin.

'I can still take you.' Hisomi thought before getting slammed by wind from behind, a stone fist from the ground, and having his back barbequed. 'Must stop heralds. Must stop her…' He thought while trying to continue the fight, but ended collapsing on the ground in defeat.

"Hisomi-San." Raphael shouted in anger after making a hole in the stone structure, and ran at the five responsible. Metal tried to stop them with a six limb move, but the Siberian smacked the first attempt away with his hammer before leaping up, and grabbing the limbs with both of his arms.

"The cleaving wind." The brainy turtle shouted once he saw his chance to strike. His blow cut off the extra limbs and forced the shiny one to come up with something new.

'They will not interfere.' The fire one thought before attacking which the brainy ones dodged the first one, and spinning both bonrai sickles Raph was able to return the second attempt to his brother with ease.

'We can't let the turtles have all the fun.' Blitz thought as he and Colleen tried to take on the wind one, but even with their skill, and the sudden appearance of Michelangelo the man still got away.

"Impressive, the reptiles have learned much since we last met, but it will not matter." The fire one said to them which caught the canine's attention, but under the circumstances they thought it best to discuss his statement later.

"What the shell are those?" Raphael questioned as he was thinking of a centaur version of Tangath Toborn and an early form of Mezzmar as he stared at the two creatures that came from the lake surrounding the island.

"Shojo - spawn of black waters, and Baku - devourer of dreams. Heed the wish of your master: leave nothing breathing." The fire man said as he explained what the creature's were along with giving them a basic command. The beasts tried a head butt and hammer punch, but they all evaded.

"We can do this! Stay focused and we can take them!" Leonardo shouted as he had pulled out his blades and had gotten ready to fight.

"Remember guys, true strength comes from within, and nothing-" Hunter said to them, but was interrupted when the serpent slammed him with his tail and again when the dog tried to get back to his feet.

"We're coming." Michelangelo shouted after seeing the hero hit the ceiling and fall down.

"Hunter!" The hammer wielder shouted, but was slammed by a battering ram motion from the centaur. Exile was able to slide to a halt with Donatello and Raphael to either side of him.

'Need to get rid of you.' Leo thought as he evaded the serpent, and after making the beast gnaw on a stalagmite he rushed over to his fallen friend. "Hunter." He said in alarm. "Save your strength, Hunter. I'm gonna get you out of here." The warrior explained, and was about to make good until the canine grabbed his right shoulder.

"Leo, my time here is at an end." The humanoid struggled to say since he was in extreme pain. "Gunshin is yours. It was always meant for you. I was just holding it." The canine said before going with a smile on his face.

"I will honor you with it, Hunter." Leonardo vowed before going back into battle. Back in the monastery Splinter had freed the Ancient One and with his aid the others were also free.

"The enemy has already found the third artifact - their master's sarcophagus." Chikara said to them since she felt a disturbance down below.

"If they escape with all three artifacts the world is doomed." Juto informed them after Ancient One released him.

"Then we must stop them. Come." Splinter said to his associates. Even though he held a grudge from what happened with his master the rodent knew that his anger could wait if it meant the safety of all life.

"You hit high! I…hit…" Raphael struggled to say anything since he and Donatello powered up, but right when he was ready to bash the beast the turtle felt all of his strength leave him.

"Get up. Get up." Colleen shouted to the two warriors that had just been paw slammed by Baku.

"We've wasted enough time. Finish them." The fire creature said as he and the others watched the show from above and was enjoying every moment. The beast understood, broke a big piece of stone spike, and prepared to slam it into all three, but was stopped by a blue beam.

"By the dragon's fire - BURN DEMON!" Leonardo shouted after channeling for a second blast, and the second one took care of that eyesore.

"Now that's being a turtle." The angered one shouted in praise after seeing the disposal of the lion creature.

"Gunshin, but what happened to Hunter?" Donatello questioned since last he knew the canine was the one that held that sword. At that moment the red serpent went after a fellow red creature.

"Blimey!" The rough collie shouted in alarm when the beast grabbed her around the waist and pulled up.

"Colleen, no!" The warrior of anger shouted as he watched what was happening.

"Raphael, avenge me." The canine shouted back since she knew her staff and fighting skills weren't enough for this situation.

"That's it you slimy serpent!" The avenger shouted in anger before using his saw move on the stone spikes above. "That one was for you, Colleen. I won't forget ya." He said after killing Shojo with falling rock.

"It is time!" The fire themed villain shouted after seeing that the two thugs were defeated, so he decided to hurry this along. "We have all that we need. The master will rule once again." He shouted after he and wind placed the other two items on the coffin.

"Not today. Not ever." The brainy turtle vowed as he saw four of them fly away and the earth one create a pillar to send the three items skyward, but his move was shattered by several purple shock waves.

'We're up.' The two canine's on the field thought as they leaped onto the crypt and grabbed the two smaller item while letting the body cask slam onto the ground.

"Inazuma, do your thing!" The slacker shouted and fired one blast for each of them. Taking them out of the fight.

"The casket. We did it. Mikey, catch." Exile said as he ran up to the third item, and tossed the helmet to the one standing beside Blitz.

"All right! We got back all three artifacts, and the three gooma's are out of commission." The youngest shouted with excitement since it seems that they have won.

"Yes, but for how long." The Doberman questioned to his friend; he wasn't trying to sound doubtful - just honest.

"Master." The young one said as he looked on the tallest of their teachers. "We have to get Hisomi back to the monastery. He needs help!" The one in orange shouted, and after placing his item on the ground to turn the being face up; ready to drag him away, but a whip stopped him.

"Leave him be. His time is done." Juto said with the other end of the whip being hidden from within his sleeve. "You have all fought well, but the fight is far from over." The Master of weapons stated to the six before him.

"But Hisomi, Colleen, Hunter - they're all…" The chucker was about to counter, but his father stopped him.

"All we can do for them is honor their courage by stopping Oroku Saki's return. I am sorry." Splinter said and let his second sentence have three meanings: apologizing for how he viewed the Tribunal, apologizing to the Rovers for the lose of their friends, and apologizing to his sons for them seeing someone actually dying around them.

"And the first step along that path is to destroy the Shredder's heralds." Chikara said to them with Blitz holding the gauntlet, Exile the body, and Michelangelo the helmet, but as soon as she said that the five reappeared.

"Oh no, look." The biter shouted out at the return of the five men. The three saw them and got ready with a little move of their own.

"Make haste. Take the artifacts far from this place! Hide them! Leave the heralds to us." The strength ordered to them, but since she did not like the worried look Exile and the others were giving her the woman added, "Go, now." With that the ten ran as fast as they could while the heralds went after the sphere of energy.

"Join your master!" Kon shouted at the five charging fiends. As the group got to the lift and headed up all heard explosions, but forced themselves to focus on the mission. They all knew the best spot was the lap of the gods, but none of them liked the sight before them.

"No! The heralds!" Leo shouted to the five above them.

"But how?" The brainy turtle question since he was praying the explosion was for their team.

"You have underestimated our powers." The water mystic said to the group since he did not like to be underestimated.

"And for that mistake. Your lives will end here." The flaming man stated with a clenched fist. The turtles were still lost over how these five could be the victors against their teachers.

"If these guys are up there; than that means…" Leonardo started to speak, but was too scared to finish; luckily one the heralds were happy to finish for him.

"That means the Ninja Tribunal is no more." The aqua antagonist stated to them and felt proud for their achievement.

"The artifacts - now!" The fire one said and before they could think of a way to answer it the metal one attacked Blitz.

"Blitz!" The Russian shouted out before going to help his friend. Leo was about to do so, but was stopped by earth based hands - keeping him grounded. Water put Ancient One and Splinter into bubbles.

'Your through!' Raph thought as he tried to take on the earth warrior, but as soon as his two toed feet were on the body cask the earth mover back handed him off. 'That's the way you want it.' He thought before rising up, and walking over to the Rottweiler. "Muzzle, `im." He said darkly and used his dragon weapon to cut the secret weapon free.

"Whoa!" The one in orange shouted out before dodging the stone man changing at him, and making a big hole in one of the walls. His move made the building shake, and the ceiling to give way.

"Look out!" Donatello shouted to the sheepdog, who tried to help against the metal man, and Siberian Husky before body checking them out of one chunk of ceiling only to have one fall on the three of them.

"We can't hold it. Go! Go!" Exile shouted as he and Shag tried to hold it, but before the fellow acolyte could refuse they kicked him out of the way, and were both crushed.

"Exile! Shag!" Donatello shouted as he crouched before the ceiling chunk that did away with his friends. Blitz was defending quite well with Metal until Muzzle tried to match his fangs against the creature.

'How annoying.' The shiny herald thought before creating spikes on his back which ran the secret weapon through. As soon as he did that the beast saw his opponent's guard drop so he plunged his claw into his stomach.

"Muzzle! Blitz!" Michelangelo shouted after dodging a wind attack, placing his item down, grabbed both dogs, and hid where purple was. "You two are gonna be okay…I…" The young one started to say, but could find a way to finish it.

"You finally got me to laugh, Mikey." The Doberman said to him before his life force completely vanished. Donatello and Michelangelo had to look away since they did not wish this to be real.

"What a pity. Such a waste of power simply to delay the inevitable." Fire said to them before they put the items on top of the body, and channeled their energy into the items. "From the ashes of your accursed Ninja Tribunal our dread lord Shredder will rise again." Fire said to them during this their ploys against three of them stopped but at the same time the Lap of the gods was reduced to nothing more than a giant lava pond.

'This is bad.' The bearded man thought before looking up at the fire herald who had stayed behind to deliver a message while the others followers flew into the portal with the items.

"On behalf of the great one - we thank you." The boot-licker of the five said with a bow before going into the portal. The field leader of the turtles did not like where this was going.

"NO! It can't have all been for nothing! I won't let it be!" Leo demanded before channeling his chi into glowing form, and focused it into his blade. When the power was just right he fired the Dragon's Fire right at the portal. "I will never stop fighting." He demanded and after a moments the humanoid added, "Hurry! I don't know how long I can keep this thing open!" They heard him and leaped inside with him bringing up the rear.

"We're home.' Donatello pointed out after helping his young brother out of the dumpster, and looking out of the alley they were in.

"Master Splinter, I can't believe it. Hunter and the other Road Rovers, the Ninja Tribunal - all gone." The eldest son said to his father as a way to try to ease the pressure on his chest.

"They have made the ultimate sacrifice. We can't let it be in vain." The father said back as his answer.

"What about the heralds?! Why the shell would they come here to New York City?!" The second oldest questioned out of anger; trying to get off the subject of his fellow acolytes and onto why those punks come here.

"I do not know Raphael, but I do know what their victory today means. It means that the end of the world begins…here." The rodent answered him, and they all decided to head back to the lair because of the storm over head.


	7. Chapter 7

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers is from Warner Brothers

Chapter 7

Membership Drive

While the turtles tried their best to move on from the ordeal of losing their canine friends, and the Ninja Tribunal there was a familiar man still pursuing his unending quest. "Incoming communication." A computer voice said within a hidden base causing the leader to face the screen.

"Stockman, what do you want?" The cold man, Bishop, questioned to the cyborg on the screen.

"A new piece of alien wreckage from the invasion has been uncovered. From the report it could be a power core. Most of the space debris has long since been cleared away. This could be the Earth Protection Force's last chance to find something of value." The victim and former employee of the Utrom Shredder said to his latest boss.

"Take a commando unit. Retrieve the piece and report back." The anti-alien antagonist commanded him since he was still wanting to collect more items from the humanoid triceratops creatures.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, Agent Bishop." Stockman said back before closing the feed from his end. As he followed his orders of retrieval the brain of the four had just finished telling his brother the latest incarnation of the Battle Shell.

"You put what in the trunk?" Leonardo questioned just to make sure he heard the egghead right.

"Jet engines." The builder repeated himself before adding, "Every taxi in New York should have `em." The turtle then used the remote to reveal the items he was talking about. "It's also got retractable armor. I incorporated a lot of Exile's ideas. He would have loved working on this." The turtle said as he showed off its other features.

"We interpreted this program for breaking news. We now go to the scene." The television anchorman said catching the attention of both brothers.

'Guess he really misses them.' Leo thought as he walked over to the set he saw that the hood ornament was that of a capital R. The canines told them that they were a team, and on their uniforms all of them, or at least four of them, wore that letter.

"Rumors that the superhero team known as the Justice Force is expanding has been confirmed. Channel 6 news has just learn that the team has recently added two new members they plan to continue the drive with hopes of inviting several more heroes into their ranks." The woman on the scene said to the camera with the hero's base standing behind her.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The big brain of the sewer dwellers questioned to the swords-turtle to the left of him.

"I'm thinking it might be a good idea to talk to the Justice Force about the Shredder." The blue warrior stated with a smile on his face and his arms across his chest since he believed the smart one was thinking the same as him.

"I was thinking that Mikey is gonna freak out when he hears this." The purple one said back, and as if on cue the fourth of their fighting force appeared through one of the doorways.

"Behold! The next member of the Justice Force - the new and improved Turtle Titan." The comic reader shouted for all to hear. He now sported a utility belt with two t's on his belt buckle along with crimson boots, cape, and cowl.

"And I was right." Donatello commented while trying to block the image with his left hand while thinking, 'This is one of the rare times that I wish I was wrong.' Leo also didn't like how their little brother took this angle on meeting the heroes.

"Mikey, the Justice Force could be powerful alley's against the Shredder. They're not gonna take us seriously if your goofing around." Leo said to him and prayed seeing Blitz die in his arms would make him more determined to beat this Shredder, but sadly it didn't.

"But come on! How cool would it be - me, a member of the Justice Force." The orange one commenting back while making a classic hero pose. Seeing as how this was about to tern ugly between serious Leonardo and comical Michelangelo the wind master decided to step in.

"I'm finishing up the taxi. Raph is blowing off steam with Casey, but if you guys want to get to Justice Force tower in superhero style I've got just the thing." The brainy one said and gestured for them to follow him.

'What did he do now?' The other two thought as they followed him to a basement area that led straight to the bay.

"Strap down your shells and prepare yourselves for the sewer sled." Donatello said to them as he presented them with a transport with skis on the base. He unlocked the clamp and they were off: enjoying themselves along the way.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Raph, but you seem a little more intense then usual." Casey commented after he and a costumed crusader had left another Purple Dragon hide out by walking in a local park.

"I don't know what your talking about." The one in question answered back.

"Look, the guys told me went down since they know you wouldn't, and you shouldn't.." The vigilante comment, but was stopped when his old friend slammed his fist into a nearby tree.

"Drop it." The red one muttered under your voice while pulling away his fist to reveal an impressive whole in the tree.

'He must have really liked her if he reacted like that.' Casey thought while trailing behind him. 'I love bashing heads as much as Raph, but do I care about anything more than that.' He thought before putting that thought on the back burner for now.

"Agent Bishop will be furious. This is useless. Completely burnt out. What a waste of my time; my talent." Stockman, who was in a black truck that was parked at a familiar amusement park, said as he scanned the piece of alien tech and saw nothing of value until, "Huh? That's odd. This call for further investigation. Let's have a closer look, shall we." He said when the scanners detected something else so he got off his chair, activated the holo projector, and walked outside.

'We all know what he looks like, but that holo device helps out a lot.' One of the soldiers thought as he viewed his field boss through his silver/black helmet.

"Nano-bots?" Stockman questioned after zooming in at a microscopic level and saw several insect shaped silver machines. "Bring out the particle accelerators. We're bringing something back." He said to the troops who did as he said, and as they did that the turtle were close to their destination.

"You think you got what it takes to be a hero?" The elder known as Zippy Lad questioned while sitting before his statue. "Well, think again. You punks got invited for an interview with the Justice Force well whoopty doo." He shouted before wheeling on his wheelchair to the new heroes before him. "You think that toy makes you a hero, arrow boy?" He questioned to the first.

'Well, it's worked for me before.' The warrior holding a crossbow thought while looking at his weapon.

"And you, Moleculo, you shrink. You really think pushing that little button on your belt is gonna help you in a fight, tiny?" He questioned to a man in blue who just hung his head.

'He's right. I should have tried growth instead of shrink.' Moleculo thought while still sulking.

"Stand up straight." Zippy ordered which he did, and that was when he turned to the last of them. "Gauntlet. You think your special because of those power gloves. You think you could slug it out with super villains, tough guy." He questioned to the blond.

"Just give me something to hit. Anything, anyone: I'll show you." He said back in anger since he was not liking how the elder was speaking with him. At that time the turtles have made it to shore, and headed for the front door.

"The Turtle Titan has arrived!" Michelangelo shouted after doing a flip to get to the base of Battling Bernese statue.

"A super villain attack?!" Gauntlet shouted while adjusting his upper body to see the man behind him. "You picked the wrong place at the wrong time." He told the 'intruder' before leaping at him.

"Is it the new costume?" Mikey questioned after making a girly scream, but he was quick enough to get out of the way before the metal fists landed on him. "Seriously if your not digging the new threads I'm open to suggestions." The turtle continued after his dodge.

"Look, there's been a misunderstanding." Leo, who simply walked from where they parked to where his brother stood, said in a calm voice. "We're not here to fight." He informed them, but was ready to use Gunshin if they didn't believe him.

"Oh, Leonardo and Michelangelo, come to sign up have you?" The speed hero said since he knew from their first meeting that these two were worth recruiting.

"No/yes." They said as one, but after looking at one another the leader decided to get down to business.

"We're here to talk to the Justice Force about a serious threat." The swords-turtle said to the elder. He looked at them both and knew that they were telling the truth.

"Well, you young fellas better go on up." Zippy Lad said to the two of them before pointing to the main doors.

"Gee, thanks, ZL." The young one said with a thumbs up while the other the other bowed in respect before leaving to do just that. As soon as they were gone one of the new guys had to voice his feelings.

"I HATE LINE CUTTERS!" Gauntlet shouted with great rage at what he saw.

"Oh, these superheroes today." Zippy said while pinching the brim of his nose since they were giving him a headache. Back at the lab Stockman's men had deposited the strange object into one of their various tubes and the mechanical man went to work.

"Simply amazing. They don't seem to be Triceraton or Federation in origin and the only human brilliant enough to create this technology is me." Stockman said after a couple hours of research not knowing his boss was walking right toward him.

"Are you certain you can reprogram them?" Bishop questioned the doctor after he used a zoom lens feature on the tank so the soldier could see what was so fascinating.

"Puh-leaze. The control ship I am placing on one of the nano bots will send my programming to each and every one of them." Stockman assured his new boss while placing the device on a hover disk, pressed a button, and it did what he said was going to happen. "Millions of nano bots under my control. The possibilities are endless." He said while having a lapse of how he wanted power as much as the mad man he worked for.

"All under my control, doctor. Activate them." Bishop said with a serious tone so the doctor knew that the machines will be working for the EPF, and no one else.

"Uh…of course, Agent Bishop." Baxter said back after realizing that he said something that had practically forced him into the body that he was currently using. Once he did the nano bots became a floating, sentient head.

"Family. Uh, family." The head said to them after being awoken.

"Were you aware that it was intelligent?" Bishop questioned as he looked on at the creature before him.

"No, no I…" He answered but was cut off by the strange floating head.

"Foreign programming detected. Taking over." The head's voice said and then it shifted to a different one all together.

"Error. Weapons protocol." The voice said, and the agent knew that it was the chip Stockman installed.

"No! Must escape." The good voice shouted before breaking free from his tank, and then joined with the wires that were hidden in the metal room.

"What is it doing to my lab, Stockman?" The raven haired fighter question in anger as he saw chunks of metal along with pieces of the wall be drawn to one specific spot.

"Amazing. The nano bots are reconfiguring our technology rebuilding it to…" The scientist explained but was cut off as they saw what he was doing - building a physical body.

"Error." The chip said.

"No, I…" The machine said back.

"Error." The chip shouted before turning his sight on the two in the room.

"This isn't possible. How is it resisting my programming?" Stockman questioned while his boss removed his trench coat which revealed a battle suit since he knew where this was going.

"No. No." The machine said after he threw a console at the man, but the agent evaded it.

"Error." The chip said back and watched as Bishop activated a laser blaster that had barrels all around his wrist. The machine saw this, spun it's arms, and headed for a wall - digging itself out.

"Tell me doctor, is this your idea of control?" He questioned after getting to the hole and saw that it was going up. "I'm beginning to understand why your former employer kept relieving you of body parts." The man commented after hearing his brainiac whimper in fear.

"No, seriously we got these mystical abilities now. I got super speed." Michelangelo said to Metal Head as the three of them were taking the elevator to one of the tallest floors. "Whoa." Mikey said once he got to see the actual conference table and then added, "This place is so cool. Oh, can I sit in the Justice Chair." Leo saw that the Sentry was talking to someone on their screen.

"Nobody. Raptarr. Let me be the first to the Justice Force." Silver Sentry said to the screen and that was when the two appeared on two different screens.

"I'll be there if you need me." Nobody said to them even though that all could see him as a part timer, and nothing more.

"Your invitation honors me, Sentry." The flyer said once his picture appeared. Once that was done the feed for both were cut, and the man in question turned to the guests. "Well, I'll be Turtle Titan, Leonardo. What brings you to the Justice Force?" Silver stated casually even though he had a feeling that it was nothing good…not this time at least.

"Did you come to sign up?" Amanda questioned since she knew that these two are powerful warriors, and would like them on board.

"Well, actually…" Michelangelo started to speak, but was cut off by his brother's hand on his mouth.

"No. We've come to warn you of a creature of great evil and power. It calls itself: the Shredder." Leonardo explained to them, and after seeing their confusion he then went into detail.

"The world waits belated rest as the Justice Force continues deliberation." A news man said to the audience not knowing of the robot semi destroying the city.

"Must get away." The machine said after crushing a bystander's car, but luckily he got out in time.

"Error. Must obey." The chip said before looking at the televisions to his left.

"Justice Force - dedicating their lives to the defense of life. Keeping the world safe from villainy and harm." The news man said as he ended with showing a group photo.

"Safe from villainy and harm. The Justice Force can help me." The blue eyed man said with a smile.

"Error. Error. Stockman. Control. Obey. Error. Weapons protocol. Weapons online. Attack. Error." The red eyed menace said before zooming in his optic on the building that the broadcast also showed. "Processing. Confirm. Destroy Justice Force." He said before walking in that direction.

"So we get to fight, right? I wanna fight!" The strong man commented as and the others were waiting outside for the Justice Force to come out and evaluate them.

"I can handle anything that comes my way." The archer commented; feeling confident of his skills. Their wish for a fight was answered in the form of a robot that rose from the water.

"Destroy, Justice Force." The machine before them said with his sights set on the three before him.

"That's a super villain?" The worrier questioned before activating the special talent of his belt. "I think I forgot to sign some…membership papers." He said after shrinking to his maximum and ran away.

"Must destroy Justice Force." The robot said as he continued to walk forward. The metal man saw that the others weren't moving, so he started to attack. Back inside Leonardo was finishing his tale.

"Then we were transported back to New York. The Demon Shredder could be resurrected at any time. He may be here already." The blue turtle finished his story, and as soon as he was done Silver Sentry rose and spoke.

"The Justice Force will be at your disposal when the time comes." The African American said as he shook the Turtle Titan's hand to show that he was in agreement.

"Wow. So, uh…if you should notice anything weird going on in the city…" The swords-turtle started to speak before he was interrupted with the building shaking a bit.

"I'm noticing something right now." The youngest brother stated as he pointed at the floor. To the two they feared that it was the Shredder already onto their plan not knowing that they were going to receive a blast from the past.

"Come on! Come on! FIGHT!" Gauntlet shouted at the metal beast who simply palm slammed the human, and with one hit he was out of the fight.

"Please, stay back. Must find Justice Force." The blue eyed man said before the red in him took over.

"Error. Error." He said while picking up the defeated one and threy him at a statue. "Must destroy Justice Force." The red eyed wonder said aloud. The archer saw/heard this and tried to stop him.

"You wanna take down the Justice Force? You're gonna hafta get by Bow-Master first." The crossbow owner said before firing four explosive arrows at the machine's chest.

'I must stop this. I must gain control.' The blue eyed one thought as he watched his body stretch out his left arm to grab the bowman and slammed him on the ground. Then the gentle soul watched as he stomped the small human, but was relieved at what he saw after.

"Help! Somebody!" The shrinker shouted in alarm as he ran. The small human had to stop when he came to the side of the building. "Help." He whimpered, but before the machine could claw him Silver Sentry saved him.

'You will be safe in there, little friend.' Sentry thought as he put the small man into a hidden pocket on his cape. The angle-like man, Nobody, Pixie, Tsunami, Metalhead, Battling Bernese II, Leonardo, and Turtle Titan surrounded the machine on all sides.

"Give it up, giant robot, the Justice Force is here." TT shouted while pointing at the metal man. "Ya gotta admit Leo, that sounds pretty cool." The turtle added to the one to his right.

'I can handle this.' Sentry thought as he charged at the machine. Due to his speed the silver themed man came in too hot for the robot to counter causing him to blow up soon after the her was done with his charge. The robot splattered all over the area, but soon was brought back together: in a new body, and was even able to make a clone.

"Attack." The two said as one. Seeing this got the enthusiastic teen a little nervous.

"You know - maybe I'll join the Justice Force some other time." Mikey said as he took a few steps back out of fear.

"Destroy, Justice Force." The twins said while stomping to them, but stopped because the other side was still trying to gain control.

"Justice Force, please help." The machine said with his eyes as a blue, but they quickly turned back to red.

"Error, multiple threats detected. Eliminate threats." The red eyed one said after taking a look at four main threats. As he was scanning so were the green skinned ones, and it was then that the older of the two recognized that white head on the body.

"Oh no. Mikey, that voice. That face." He said to the Turtle Titan before looking at one another and saying as one:

"Nano?" It was then the leader of the sewer dwellers recalled how the machine liked to fight, and knew it was best that the Justice Force did too.

"Everyone stop! We have to get it away from all technology." Leonardo shouted so all could hear before remembering the woman in the mech armor behind him.

"Amanda, get out!" The swords-turtle shouted at the woman. She heard his alarm, but didn't see the problem her systems were still fine.

"Nano's not your run of the mill rampaging robot." Michelangelo added after he saw that she did not get out ASAP. Nano was already one step ahead of the turtles and hacked into the mech suit, and self destructed the eight dome-oids she released from her suit.

"Warning. Warning. Security breach. Firewall failure." The machine within her suit said to her as the screen changed from green to red.

"No, it's…it's taking control of my dome-bot." The daughter of the first Battling Bernese said after trying and failing to regain control of her machine.

"Amanda, get out of there." Sentry said after cutting off the machine's walking path. The suit's response was the shoulder cannons, that deployed from the back to the top of his shoulders, and opened fire. 'So much for talking this out.' He thought after summoning his shield, and charged at the suit.

'At least my ejector seat still worked.' The red head thought as she was able to eject before he threw her suit into the next country. Back on the ground the keeper of Gunshin was still trying to wrap his head around this situation.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would Nano attack the Justice Force?" Leo said to his brother because as far as he knew the machine only longed for a family, and was never a destructive type of robot.

"Yeah. He always seemed like a well adjusted little rampaging robot." Mikey said, knowing that his brother was right: this wasn't the kind hearted machine's style.

"Target: Metalhead. Eliminate." Nano 1 said after the hero tried to buzz saw his left knee, but it quickly repaired, so the small human tried a spider leg plunge.

'That'll teach you a thing or two, robot.' The hero thought as he saw that his attack went through the head, but Nano was one step ahead. His head split in two revealing that his wires have formed a fist - a fist that held the spike that went through his head. With a swift back and forth motion the robot put Metalhead out of the fight and had resealed his head at the same time.

'My turn.' Nobody thought as he unleashed pellet sized projectiles on to the second machine, but the other one was still coming. 'I'm ready for you.' He thought before firing a cable from each arm, their supports were the statues to either side of him, and once they were secure he attached them together, and back flipped out of the way.

'Okay. That was cool.' Both ninjas thought after seeing the robot being cut in half by the line. The down robot's halves were to either side of Nobody, but before anyone could react the wires on each half came together - taking the hero as a prisoner at the same time.

'No one does that to a fellow Justice Force member.' Pixie thought as she used her power to shatter the robot while sparing the hero inside.

"Now that's a Justice Force rescue." Mikey shouted; enjoying the little show the two did. The debris from the fallen machine began to fly which Leo deflected with Gunshin, but his brother was so awestruck that he got slammed by a piece of steel. "Oh no, not my costume." He shouted in anger before throwing the rest of it aside.

"Aw, my favorite statue." Zippy Lad said as his statue was turned to rubble by a laser blast that was meant for Pixie.

'Time for the second one.' She thought and tried her special touch on the second machine, but he had gotten wise and once some of its pieces were blown off those pieces changed into a fist, punched her in the gut, and sent her into the bay.

'This should work better.' Raptarr thought as he picked up half of Zippy Lad's stone head, and with all his might lifted it off of the ground and into the air. Once in the right spot the bird winged man dropped his item on the new second machine.

'Down you go.' Sentry, who helped Amanda out of her parachute chair, carried her to the ground, and once she was safe he tried to deal with the machine.

"Amanda, you can talk to machines, right? Talk to it. Talk to Nano. We think he's being controlled." Leo said to the female fighter since he knew a mechanical telapath would be the best thing for a situation like this.

"You're right. There's a control chip on one of the nanobots. It's spreading a foreign program through its system. I can sense it, but its blocking me." The second Bernese said to the turtle who didn't seem to like what he heard.

"The chip will have to be destroyed at the source." Leo said to the two with him before unsheathing Gunshin. 'Why do I have a feeling that if Hunter was here he would say one of his lines, "I would not have predicted this."' The turtle shook that thought off and advanced to the machine.

"But it's nano-small. How the shell are we supposed to…to…" Mikey stated but stopped to see Sentry be back handed and his traveling companion fly out of the small pocket. "Wait. Leo, I so have a plan. Trust me." The chucker said after seeing the tiny man grow to normal size.

"It better be a quick one." The eldest said back before seeing the comic reader remove the belt from the man and walk back to the swords-turtle. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He said after hearing his bro's game plan.

"Come on. How hard can it be?" Mikey said back with a lax tone in his voice. Amanda used herself as the bait, so that the two could leap up, press the button, and become one with the machine.

"Alright. We've got to find the nanobot with the control chip." Leo said not knowing that in a past life he and Donatello did something similar to what they were doing now.

"Uh, Leo, I think it might find us." The orange turtle stated once the nanobots appeared around them. "There it is!" He exclaimed as they were being overrun. The turtle tried reaching for it normally, but with it being a couple of inches away the turtle went mystic. While on the outside Nano was still gunning for Battling Bernese II.

"Amanda, look out." Silver said to her with his face showing rage against the machine. All of a sudden the robots eyes turned blue and he slumped in relief. The turtles reappeared in their natural size.

"Got it." Orange said as he opened his hand and saw the device was in the palm of his hand. That was when all the nanobots flew into the air, formed a sphere, and became a human sized golden armored man.

"Now to finish this fiend." Silver said as his friends came to him, battered, slightly drowned (rescued by Tsunami), but still willing to fight. Leo saw this and decided to intervene.

"No. It's okay." Leo said, and when Amanda saw that Silver was still ready to put a beating on the bot she stepped in.

"I've been in communication with him. He doesn't want to fight. He's not evil." She said, and hearing that from a close friend and a ninja Silver relaxed his guard. The Turtle Titan decided to add his view on this situation.

"Yeah. Nano's a good kid. He just fell in with a bad crowd. He's been manipulated his whole life, but you guys…you guys could help him." Mikey said to the Justice Force.

"Thank you Justice Force, and thank you turtle creatures. My programming has evolved much since my previous encounters with you. I apologize for my…lack of maturity." Nano said to the group of good guys along with the two to either side of him before going over to the heroes.

"That was some good thinking there, Mikey. Way to go." The field leader congratulated his brother for a good move.

"It's just your classic good robot under evil control forced to attack superhero scenario. No biggie." The comic book reader replied back with crossed arms before speaking with the JF. "Now, let's talk about my membership." He said to them causing his brother to wait for a while.

"And with the addition of this mysterious Nano the Justice Force completed it's membership drive." The news woman said as Silver Sentry was shaking hands with Nano as Pixie, Tsunami, and Metalhead was behind Silver and Amanda, Razarr, and Nobody stood behind Nano.

"Nano?" Raphael and Donatello questioned after hearing that familiar name.

"Don't ask." Their field leader said back to them since all he wanted to do was relax on the couch he was sitting on, and not think of his day.

"What's a matter, Mikey, didn't make the cut?" Raph said with a smile on his face since he liked how they picked the machine over a ninja.

"In your dreams, you wannabe." Mikey said as he put on the outfit the Justice Force made for him which looked like an actual hero outfit. "The Turtle Titan is an official member of the Justice Force." He exclaimed happily before pacing in front of the TV and explained his active days, "Of course I'm only on duty on every third Wednesday of every fourth month, and February 29th when there is one." Hearing this only made the angered one groan in annoyance.


	8. Chapter 8

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers are from Warner Brothers

Chapter 8

New world order part 1

As the turtles were snoozing the heralds of the Shredder were inside the Empire State Building, near the top, and focusing on a task. Since their arrival in this state they gathered in this building and began to chant. It was now that their words have done their job: break the seal on the sarcophagus. Once the lid was off the, now skeleton, body of their master floated to the ceiling, gathered back his flesh, muscle and internal organs. Once his body was complete the helmet and gauntlet floated up to him - completing his transformation; when that happen the sarcophagus exploded. "Master." The five said once their master was standing where his coffin once stood.

"At last." The fire herald spoke.

"The Shredder is risen ." The wind herald continued where his friend left off.

"I LIVE! Now let the world tremble!" The mad man exclaimed shouted and ended with an evil laugh. At this time an unexpected wrinkle occurred.

"Help." A woman's voice called out in the city. The blue swords-turtle heard her and was on his way to the source. "Help." The voice called out again, and the turtle tried to push himself faster. "Help me." The female called out to anyone around her.

'Gotta reach her.' Leo thought while wishing he had one of those canine themed things Hunter said that he and his team had, but his feet were going to have to do. Unknown to the ninja the ground behind was starting to crumble away. "Where are you?" He called out before rounding a corner and saw the only woman in the street. "Karai?" He questioned and expected an ambush.

"Help me, Leonardo." She called out to him. He saw the fear in her eyes and voice causing him to realize that she was in genuine peril. He raced to her with his hand stretched out which she did the same, but simply stood there. Before either of their fingers could touch the other an explosion of green fire stopped them.

'It can't be.' He thought with external gasp before seeing the Shredder slay Karai with a single strike. At that instant his city changed into a nightmare; after seeing this all four of them woke up with a start while not realizing that the tribunal markings were glowing.

"What a nightmare." Physical Leonardo said while sitting on his heels. "I dreamed about Karai. She was reaching out to me." He informed his brothers while turning to face them.

"Yeah, that was my dream. The city was cracking up into a million pieces, and then she was at the mercy of the Shredder." Raphael informed his brothers.

"I saw that too, and then New York transformed into a horror show. Worse than the footage Garbageman showed us; almost something from an alternate universe, but worse." Donatello informed while still trying to shrug off what he, Raph, Casey, and April saw that day.

"Yeah, and the Shredder was there. The ancient, big voo-doo Shredder. Acting all king of the world." Michelangelo said to them and then realized something after a while. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Are you telling me that we all had the same dreams?" He questioned and could not believe it.

"Hmm, looks like you cumquats are walking the No`uku path." Ancient One, who had come down the stairs soon after the four awoke, said to them after hearing their little conversation.

"Yes, it would seem you are connected to forces beyond time and space through your subconscious." Splinter, who came down with the small human, said to the four before him.

"Uh, in English please senseis?" The youngest questioned since those words were a little over his head.

"Phe, and you four are the hope of the world?" The round one commented and could not believe that they did not understand what he and Splinter said to them.

"Your amulets, your weapons, your training with the Tribunal. It has all connected you to the Shredder in some way." Their father said to them before going deeper into his explanation. "After all that was the Tribunal's goal: was it not? To take the four of you along with Exile, Colleen, Blitz, and Hunter and transform you from Acolytes…into masters. The Ninja Tribunal had hoped to forge you into the perfect warriors. Capable of combating the forces of evil on both the physical and mystical plane. Alas, the heralds of the Shredder put an end to the Ninja Tribunal's plan. All was destroyed and your training never finished. We can only hope that what you've learned already will be enough. After all your nightmares have confirmed what the Ancient One and I have dreaded." Splinter said to them causing the group to recall the moments he spoke of.

"Our meditations have shown us terrible things: the Ninja Tribunal's worst fear come true - we have seen the Shredder brought back to life." Ancient One informed while stroking his beard.

"The Shredder back?" Leo questioned with clenched fists.

"No way." Raphael whispered after hearing the news, and could not believe it.

"And soon he will reshape the world into a dark chaos. It will not be pretty." The ageless human commented to them.

"But first, from what your dreams suggests - he will destroy Karai." Splinter informed them, but that actually made one of the four happy.

"Well, at least we have something to look forward to. Maybe they'll do each other in." Raphael said to them while getting off the couch. The red one knew that his dream self ran out to her, but in reality there were only three ladies he would save willingly: April, Angel, and…the late Colleen, but not Karai.

"Phe, sounds good, but would be bad." Ancient One said to them as if he agreed and disagreed with the angered one. Seeing the confusion the father figure spoke up.

"Yes, there is something here. Something strange. I sense that somehow we must warn Karai. Perhaps even try to rescue her." Their father stated which confused them all even more.

"But sensei she would sooner destroy us." Leonardo said to his father since after coming home to a destroyed lair he had very little respect for the female Shredder.

"And yet your dreams would indicate that she is reaching out to you. We mush not so readily turn our backs on saving a life - even an old rivals." Splinter said back to them, and all of them knew that he was right since they were raised to protect. Back at the Empire State Building Shredder was ready to see the sights.

"Come slaves. Let us venture forth and survey my new kingdom. What a pleasure it will be to hear the screams when I remake the world in my own image. This island is the perfect place to begin. The moats on all sides make it easy to defend." Shredder said after walking out the front door, and floated over the buildings to see the general landscape.

"Master, there is first the matter of the usurper. She who dares calls herself the Shredder." The metal herald said to his master while daring to float a bit closer to his boss while still staying a good distance away.

"Her very existence mocks you. You must first deal with her." The fire herald said to his boss; mainly wanting payback from how she and Utrom Shredder treated them, but sadly he forgot who he was speaking to.

"I MUST?!" He questioned in anger before firing his might at the heralds forcing them to take a knee while wailing in pain. "I must do whatever I please." He shouted to them and ceased the pain factor and just used his magic to keep them knelt.

"Yes, forgive us." The earth herald said while bowing his head.

"Mercy master." The flaming man said with fear evident in his voice. Seeing and hearing this caused their boss to release them from their groveling poses.

"You amuse me. And so by destroying this usurper as well. Once that sport has been savored I will bring a rein of chaos onto this world." Shredder said to them as if he was giving the elemental fiends their first task for world domination.

'What is that?' All that gazed up and saw six strange human shaped creatures coming down from the sky. They ran, screamed, got of their vehicles and did a combination of both.

"I've forgotten what an endless supply of entertainment this world is." Oroku said as he casually made cars and newspaper stands blow up with just a wave of his hand. "What memories this brings back." He said after destroying a statue based off of Atlas, and added, "The fear. The destruction. The agony! I feel truly inspired! Now, let us go give our regards to this Karai." His eyes glowed with malicious intent.

"Sorry guys. Still working out the kinks to the Turtle Taxi." Donatello said to them after making a fast left turn. A turn so fast that they were on the right pair of wheels before falling back to four.

"No problem. I wanted to see my lunch again anyway." Raphael, who was able to get shotgun, said to the driver.

"Remember the plan: we just leave one of shell cells at the Foot building. This is just a drop and go - no fighting." Leonardo, who with Michelangelo was in the back, said to the ones in front, but mostly meant it for the second oldest.

"Right. Then we call Karai up and say, 'Lady get outta town.'" Raphael said with a smile since he didn't mind just drop and dashing from that place. As the three were smiling over their plan the purple one saw something up ahead.

"Whoa!" Don shouted in alarm before slamming on the brakes. His brothers were about to question what was with the lead heel until they looked out the front window.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is." Michelangelo said to them with fear as he, and the others, watched him blow up things without a care.

"That's exactly who you think it is - the Original Shredder." Leonardo said to the others and became a bit worried about seeing the demon before them, and what he could do with just a fraction of evil might.

"And he's got those Mystics that took down the Tribunal and Rovers with him." Raphael pointed out while balling up his right hand out of rage. The turtle knew that it was a sea snake that took her out of this world, but he also knew that it was these five that summoned those two.

"They're heading for…" Don started to see, and was able to see the building past them and added, "Karai's." He knew that their plan was blown. "It's too late to warn her now. He'll be there in minutes." The smart one said to the team leader who was seeing the whole thing.

"Can we go around. Pass him somehow." Leo said to the driver; determined to save the prodigal daughter to their sworn enemy since he knew that not even Karai deserved the same fate as the Rovers and Ninja Tribunal.

"Maybe. If I clear a path through this wreckage, and I think I have just the thing. Hang on." The driver said before pulling down the visor, which held a hidden console, and pressed a single button. The one button activated the Turtle Taxi's retractable armor.

"Try that way, Donnie." Mikey said while pointing at a spot on the high way after they rammed through a few obstacles.

"Don't be a backseat turtle, Mikey." The driver/convertor said while slapping the extended arm away, and activated another feature. Armor on the wheels that forced the vehicle to drive like a crab.

"You the turtle, Donnie." Raph said to his brother after stopping the crab move, and used a grapple to clear the way for him. The curious one appreciated the brawler saying that about him, but knew that it was hollow compared to who they were up against.

"Uh, guys, I may be the turtle. But he's the Shredder." The wind master said before he and the others watched Oroku blast an on coming car which caused it to catch on fire. 'Good thing I have this.' The driver thought and pressed a button that forced the taxi sign on the roof to turn and launch fire extinguisher foam.

"What an annoying horseless carriage." The demon said as he watched a human run away in terror. It was then he saw a heavier horseless carriage beside him, and lifted it with his magic.

"I'm outta here." The driver of the cement mixer shouted after jumping from his airborne ride, and ran off. The Shredder saw this but was more concerned about punishing the person that was ruining his fun.

"Someone should squash it like a bug." Oroku said before gesturing his hand which caused the truck to float over the yellow carriage. "And I think it will be me." He added after throwing his glowing hand down causing the truck to do just that.

"Aw, shell. INCOMING!" Raphael shouted to the three others after rolling down his window and looked up to see the concrete mixer falling right at them.

"Hang on!" The driver said before using the device that Exile suggested causing them to narrowly avoid being crushed, but they drove into and capsized in a window display.

"Jet engines in the trunk. Never leave home without `em." Don said as he and the others were hanging upside down. The builder pressed a button making the taxi sign on the roof to be used as a car jack of sorts.

"Where's big ugly and evil?" Mikey questioned after they got back on the road.

"He's already forgotten about us." Donatello informed while pointing to the six that were still floating over to a certain sky scraper.

"And he's almost at Karai's. We'll never get past him." Leo said to them and felt as though they had failed to protect another warrior.

"Which means - no warning Karai." Raphael said and felt the same since he knew that not even she deserved this Shredder's kind of torture. It was then that the inventor remembered something.

"Wait. Maybe we still can. Karai has a surveillance van parked outside April's place - remember?" Donatello said to the others since he knew that the daughter to the alien would still be paranoid about that spot.

"Yeah. It's keeping tabs on April's in case we happen to drop by." Mikey said back and knew that was another reason why they didn't visit April once they came back.

"Maybe it's time for a visit." Leo pointed out since he got what his brother was getting at. Using the power of their jet engines the turtles got there in no time at all.

'This is a waste.' One of the two operators thought as he and his friends were keeping an eye on the antique shop ever since they were deployed, and to this day there was no sign or sound of the creatures they were assigned to find.

"What was that!" The other watcher shouted in alarm once their van shook. The two walked to the back doors, opened them, but felt a hand to one of their shoulders.

'That felt good.' Raph, who got out a block before the bump, thought as he knocked them out with a swift motion, and let them collapse on the ground.

"Ha. The classic hit and stun." The chucker shouted after seeing what they did, and was happy that they have done a move he had only seen in movies.

"Hope this is a good idea." The brainy brother said after sitting down, and with a few key strokes brought Karai and her tech team on the screen.

"The turtles? What!" The woman in question questioned after seeing the multicolored men. "You have a lot of nerve of using this line. Your insolence is just one more reason why I will hunt you down." She said after getting over her shock.

"Karai, cut the tough talk for a minute and listen. We're trying to warn you: there's a…" Leo said to her since after the things the four of them had to deal with her boasting meant nothing to them, but sadly he was cut off.

"A what? A ghost coming to get me? A boogeyman? I am fully aware of the old relic that approaches, and I am prepared to fight him." She said; believing that the Utrom tech that her father had lying around was more than a match for mystical evil.

"You can't fight him. You don't understand. You've got to run." Leo instructed to her since ten warriors have fallen because of just the heralds he had very little faith that she could beat their boss.

"He's not just some old relic. He's mister mondo bad evil guy." Michelangelo said while trying to say something Blitz would say.

"A very powerful demon." The staff carrier said; remaining as blunt as possible.

"There aint no way you can take `im." Raphael said to her with an accusing finger. He believed if truly tough women like Chikara and Collen fell to the heralds then she was already dead meat.

"Do you forget to whom you speak. I am the daughter of Oroku Saki. I am the Shredder. And the next time I see you - I will be your doom." She said back to them and slammed her fist on a button that cut the transmission on her end.

"That went well." Mikeey said to his brothers as a way to break the sudden silence in the van.

"Now can we go with my plan." Raph suggested to the other ninjas. They knew what his plan was, but decided to check with their father first.

"Donnie, patch us into the lair." Leo said to the computer expert of the team, and after a few keystrokes they all saw the face of the Ancient One staring back them.

"How do I answer this idiotic contraption?" Ancient One questioned while banging on his screen. The rodent knew that at one point he was like that, but he was able to adapt and enjoy the tech side of Earth.

"You already did, Ancient One." Splinter said causing the man to back up while giving the other mammal an 'oh'.

"Master Splinter, Karai isn't listening. She's going to fight the Shredder." The eldest of the four explained the situation while cutting to the quick.

"Well, that's the end of her." The elderly man said and that was one reason why the tough one liked this human's company, but both of them knew that the kind hearted leaders will not let her fall.

"Then we must try to save her from her own folly. She has some sort of cosmic role to play in all this. I am sure of it." Splinter informed them which told the sons that the two were meditating on this topic while they were out on a drive. "Continue as we planned. We must get her out of there. Ancient One and I will meet you at the appointed place. Avoid confronting the Shredder…and be careful my sons." The rodent added before ending the transmission.

"Avoid confronting the Shredder, he says." Mikey repeated while ending in a groan. As the four got back in the taxi to get to her place the demon in question was already at her front door.

"This is the usurper's fortress?" The demon questioned when he saw that it was just a tall building like all the others that he had seen. "Pathetic." He said calmly after blowing a big hole where the front door was.

'Must defend our mistress.' The fleet of Foot Soldiers thought as they surrounded the six, and tried a group attack. Sadly the demon Shredder created a sphere of slashing energy that took all of them out.

"I expected to find warriors here not school children." The villain stated to the down soldiers before adding, "Go home to your mothers little ninja." The six then floated into the lobby area where they were greeted by metal golems armed with strange, to the demon, weapons. "At last a chance to display some real power." He commented; expected these giants to pose a threat.

"Hold the line, men. These demons must not be allowed to pass." The leader of the group said and opened fire on the one that looked like his old employer.

"This tries my patience." Psycho Saki stated after their barrage failed to scratch him. The demon used a beam move and obliterated all of the metal golems. "Is there no one here that can even present even the slightest challenge." He said while floating past the wreckage.

"He's through our initial defenses, mistress." One of the workers said to his boss as he got readings from the down soldiers, and the destroyed mech suits.

"Deploy the tech ninja with Chaplin's new mystic defense system armaments. We shall attempt to slow him a little." She instructed to the warrior to her left who nodded and ran off.

"Mistress, the mayor is on line three." The soldier to her right said when his friend ran off.

"Connect us." She instructed to the scientists in the control room. After a press of a button a gray haired man with a blue business suit appeared on the screen, and he seemed troubled.

"I can't keep my people back any longer, Ms. Saki. It's mayhem over at your place." He said to her since his phone hasn't stopped ringing - concerned citizens speaking of strange creatures blowing up stuff on their way to Karai Saki's home.

"I will sort out my own affairs, but I need more time. I am counting on you, Mr. Mayor. There will be an extra deposit in your Swiss account." She said back to him, and he seemed happy about that last part.

"Oh…well…take as much time as you need. I'll think of something." The greedy man said to her before hanging up. As her team was making preparations for the upcoming fight the turtles had just drove up to the front, and got out.

"Whoa. This looks worse than your room, Mikey." Raphael commented as they got out of the taxi and saw what damage was caused by the man they were trying to stop.

"Karai's forces have been crushed. Time is running out. Let's move." Their brother said before running into the dense cloud of smoke. As they just got started at the bottom the Shredder had already made it to the main room.

"Karai! It is time to face the one true Shredder." The demon called out before floating past the doorway, and into the room itself. "Back." He instructed to the five that wanted to fight with the Elite Guard before continuing with, "Today's pleasures are mine." He said before enchanting the opponents weapons.

'This is gonna hurt.' The guard thought after their weapons left their hands and were sent flying at their handlers.

"Surrender, and I may spare some of your pathetic lives." He said to the soldiers, but didn't stay for an answer; just kept floating to where he suspected Karai will sit. All of a sudden several beams of blue light actually damaged him. "Parlor tricks. But it won't be nearly enough to stop me." He said after withstanding their attacks with some-what ease.

"Commence containment. Set all ectoplasmic containers to max power." The leader of the tech ninjas said before he and the others fired black/blue goo that seemed to be doing what Chaplin built it for - contain mystical beings.

"Enough!" He shouted after blasting free from his slime cocoon with his dark magic. That same magic also over powered the stealth portion of the tech ninjas suits causing them to fall of the wooden rafters they were sitting on. "Show yourself Karai. NOW!" He bellowed after the last of her forces had fallen.

'This may be trickier than I thought.' She thought after seeing what he could do, but the side that the alien programmed into her resurfaced. "Get me, Dr. Chaplin." She said to the monitor manipulator who simply pressed a button. "Status report, doctor?" She questioned one the com line to the science room was active.

"I'm just making some last minute calibrations to the weaponry mistress." The former fan boy of Stockman said while finishing up a handgun.

"Chaplin, you have had months to prepare. You should be finished." Karai said back to him as he reached for a magnifying monocle.

"This is delicate work. No one's ever tried this magic/tech before. It's taking some time." He said back to her while finishing up the hand gun. In truth he had a feeling that not even his former mentor - Baxter Stockman could master this kind of tech.

"Time, is one thing we do not have." The woman said back to him while putting on the helmet that one soldier has handed to her. "Ready your men and get here. The fight is upon us." She added while walking out of the small room she was in, and into the massage that led to the room he stood in.

"Will you hide forever, Karai!" The demon shouted while looking around and saw nothing more than the soldiers that he had bested.

"I hide from no one, relic. Your time past long ago. Go crawl back into the grave where you belong." She said to him after opening the door that leads to a hidden passage.

"With every word you call upon yourself an ever more terrible fate." The demon said to the damsel; not swayed by her words in the slightest.

"My fate will not be determined by you." She said before taking a stance to show them that she was ready for battle.

"Karai, wait. Don't fight him - run." Leo said to her. Thanks to the demon there were no distractions this time since all, including the clones, were taken down.

"Dispose of those creatures." He said to the five after hearing and seeing four green skinned men run into the room. They did what they were told and cut off the four ninjas from advancing any further. "I have business with the imposter." He added before powering up his malefic might.

'With the training my father gave me; I cannot be stopped.' She thought and charged at the demon Shredder. Near the entrance the four were being held up by five familiar faces.

"Tell me again why saving Karai is such a good idea?" The berserker questioned since he believed due to trying to save her he was just one battle short of meeting the rough collie again.

"To be honest. I'm not sure it is anymore." Leonardo retorted back since he roughly felt the same. The turtle said that he would honor the Golden Retriever with Gunshin which is going to be hard if he too falls at the hand of the heralds.

"Now, acolytes, join your beloved Tribunal in the afterlife,: The metal heralds said as he and his brothers charged at the unknown saviors of New York.


	9. Chapter 9

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers is from Warner Brothers

Chapter 9

New World Order part 2

As the battle between acolytes and heralds along with daughter verses demon were about to begin there were civilians at the base of the building putting out a fire that started after Demon Shredder blew a hole in the building. "You decrepit ghost. Did you not think that I would be prepared for your arrival. I have developed weaponry that will destroy you." Karai said while holding a run of the mill katana in hand.

"Is that so?" He questioned back to her as he powered up once again.

"Allow me to demonstrate." She said back and charged. As soon as he saw her coming at him Original Oroku launched three mystic blasts. All of which were canceled out by the sword the imposter was using. At this time the turtles were starting their fight as well.

"Inazuma, kyah!" Michelangelo shouted before jumping into the air, did a small spin, and sent a small blast of power to the wind herald.

'These two are mine.' Raphael thought as he charged up his weapons and fired twin beams - one for water herald and the other for fire herald. Seeing three out of five fall the earth herald poured dirt into the room through his arms. The dirt was so compressed that even though the four were half buried they found it difficult to be free.

"You shall not interfere." The mud monster said to them in his usual gravelly voice.

"The usurper will pay for her irreverence." The metal one added since he wanted to justify his master desires.

"You have defiled my name long enough." The Demon said to her as their battle continued on the other side of the room. Using a mystic version of telekinesis he lifted her up and threw her to a pillar with such force that it snapped, but did not fall.

"Karai!" The field leader of the turtles shouted as he saw the person they were trying to rescue lye there with her helmet rolling off to the side.

"Weep not for her. After all you are the ones who sealed her fate." The metal one said to the four as a hint to what they once were, but the heroes did not understand.

"What the shell? Are you talking about?" The field leader questioned them since he wanted them just to say what they meant instead of beating around the bush.

"Have you not yet realized?" The flaming creature questioned in shock.

"Without you. We could never have freed the Shredder." The water based weird boy stated to them, but the green skinned men still seemed confused so the wind herald continued where his friends left off.

"For it was you that freed us." He said before spinning the wind that gives him life, and became a familiar form. Fire, Water, Metal, and Earth followed his lead to be in a form the others have seen.

"I would not have predicted this." Leo found himself whispering before returning to the fight. "The mystic ninjas? NO!" He questioned and shouted once coming back to the fight and remembering their first encounter with these beings.

"When you took that crystal from Karai on behalf of Agent Bishop. You set us free." The earth herald said to them: pointing out that if they did not help Bishop none of this would be happening.

"No. NO!" Leonardo shouted at them in anger and rage.

"Yes. You set a chain of events in motion that led to our master's rebirth." The psychopathic cyclone said to the ninja causing them to get even more angry.

"Wrong." Leo shouted before using his mystic might on the dirt to free his legs. "We're stopping it here." He shouted once he was free. In an instant he unsheathed Gunshin and fired on the rock spirit. The others freed themselves just like Leo did, and returned to the fight.

'I got them.' The wind spirit thought as he shot a blast of air through his mouth. The blast knocked them down, and dissipated their earth prison, but they were far from beaten.

"On your feet, little girl. I am not done with you yet." The demon said to her as the female slowly stood up. Karai saw that the pillar she hit finally fell, but she had bigger concerns at the moment.

'I may just need backup.' She thought before activating the video com link on her left arm. "Chaplin? Where are you, Chaplin? I need you. Here. Now." She said to the screen with worry in her tone.

"We're almost ready Mistress Karai. I'll be there. I promise." The scientist said to her as he tried to hurry on his work. She ended the feed on her end as he foe began to speak.

"Calling for help?! Pathetic." The Shredder said to her before throwing a punch which she ducked successfully.

"It is you, relic, who is the pathetic one." She said back to him before dodging another blow.

"I beg to differ." He said to the one who evaded him while grabbing her shoulder pads and through her to another pillar. "Wretched imposter! You are nothing! A spineless weakling." He said to her as she was trying to get back up.

'My one chance.' She thought while reaching for a small blue jar on her belt. He grabbed and lifted her upward, but as soon as he did she smashed the container on the helmet. Inside it was unstable ectoplasm energy - a prototype energy source for the new tech, and it seemed to be damaging him.

"What is this weapon?" He shouted at her after dodging a couple of sword slashes from a new sword. She slashed at him a few more times, and finished with a kick to the gut.

"No. No. Don't. Please. Show me mercy." The demon said to her with his back against the wall. Unknown to her he was already creating a fallback plan. She did not listen and shoved the sword into his chest causing him to scream in pain, and fall down.

'I guess I didn't need Chaplin, the Foot, or even the Turtles help. This guy is nothing more than a wannabe.' Karai thought with a smug smile on her face. "You are finished. Good riddance, demon." She said to the fallen warrior. Once his helmet fell, and he showed the woman the head beneath a familiar feeling washed over the girl. "Father." She said in awe at seeing Oroku Saki's face.

"My child." The former human said back to her with a soft smile on his face. She knelt down to meet him at eye level.

"Father, I…" She stopped when the face turned a ghoulish white and his eyes were red. The feeling of reunion was crushed from Karai causing her to back away in fear.

"You humans are such fun to toy with. It is almost a shame I have to destroy you." He said to her as he pulled the sword from his gut, and using his magic turned into a deadly snake.

'How could I have let my guard down.' She thought as a self bash while her body was still terrified over what was happening before her. Luckily she dodged the snake's first strike, and rolled over to the sword display in the room.

'Now this is entertainment.' Shredder thought as he beckoned the helmet back to him. He then floated down to the floor and washed from a better angle of the fight between imposter vs. demon snake.

"Guys we've got to help Karai." Leo said to the others as they saw her backing away from the snake out of fear. Mikey charged up his mystic energy, and used his speed factor once he was all lit up.

"Um…awkward." The jokester said after dashing her away from the fangs, and was holding her bridal style. To try to keep some of her pride intact the daughter of their enemy slammed her palm on his chest - forcing him to let her go. "I guess that means: no thank you." He said while rubbing the back of his head after hitting the floor so hard.

'Get back here, punk.' The wind herald thought as he formed a cyclone around the interceptor and tossed him back to his brothers causing a bowling pin effect.

"You were warned not to interfere." The red skinned creature said before surrounding the four survivors with a ring of fire.

"It will not happen again." The wet one said before creating a thick wall of ice that went from the floor to the ceiling and from wall to wall.

"Alone at last. Just the three of us." Shredder said to the girl that ran to the ice wall. An attempt to go to the turtle's side since she had a feeling that she really can't take this guy alone.

'Really should have taken Leonardo's advice.' Karai thought as she fled from the serpent with his creator floating after them, and laughing at her plight. On the other side of the wall the turtles have begun another round with the heralds.

"Fight fire with mystic fire, I say." Their field leader said as he snuffed out the ring with the flames of the dragon king, and followed that by firing on the fire herald.

"Cleaving wind!" Donatello shouted as he saw the wind herald launch an attack, so he countered with a purple shock wave.

"Heads up." Raph said as he saw two more coming at them.

"Here come the other two." Leo pointed out to the rest of the team.

"I got `im." The angered one said before spinning his sickles and slamming them into the ground. Which caused two strong shock-waves to form and slam into the earth and metal heralds. As water was doing everything in his power not to get hit, so was Karai in her fight.

'Impressive, but I'm getting bored.' Shredder thought as he watched as Karai dodged his snake's attack with such grace, but it had quickly became boring. He intervened with a strong kick that sent her to another pillar.

'Stupid.' She bashed herself while rubbing her head out of pain. Before she knew it the snake constricted her to the pillar she was leaning against.

"What will it be Kara? Will it be the claws? Or the fangs?" The demon questioned, but before she could answer both came at her.

'Gotta hope for the best.' She thought before leaning forward causing the two forces to run right into each other. The body of the serpent fell to the ground with the girl following after.

"What?!" He shouted in alarm. Once the snake was dead it changed back into a sword, but the blade was broken. With his surprise she trick a swift attack with her claw, but he stopped her with his magic. "If you refuse to stay still then I will just have to force you." He said to her and slammed her to the hidden section of the wall, and kept her there.

"Release me! Demon!" She shouted back as she felt that tough girl side start to come back to her.

"Such a course young woman. I wonder if someone more well mannered lurks beneath that rough exterior." The creature said after floating up to her, and shattered her armor. "There. Perhaps I should let you live after all. You would make a fine slave." He said after getting a look at the woman he was fighting as she was now in a skin tight black suit.

"Let her go!" Leonardo shouted up at the demon after he and his brothers burst through the ice barrier.

"Ah, the little kappa. Serving your ladyship to the very end, how noble." Shredder said after floating down to meet the four warriors. Raphael knew what he meant since April brought over knight movies on movie night, but he wanted to clarify something.

"The only thing we're serving is your cronies on a plate…well done." The angered one said and gestured to the hole, and when the smoke cleared showed that the elemental monsters have fallen in battle.

"Fools! Those are but the lowest of my minions." He informed them after an evil laugh. With his focus on his new game plan his first target was able to peel out of the energy that was holding her. "I have had centuries to amass my army. From this world and the next." He added while creating a dome of dark energy.

'Run fast. Run fast. Run fast.' Karai thought as she was running on the brim of the expanding bubble, but was able to reach her four protectors. The dome surrounded them and then exploded.

'Now what?' The five thought as they were looking through the fog, but was able to see tombstones being brought to the surface, and all of them had a bad feeling about those chunks of stones.

"Now, fallen Foot Soldiers, and archfiends of the Ancient Past: rise and serve your master once again." Shredder said to the enchanted earth beneath the heroes' feet. Creatures of various sizes along with zombie warriors rose up, and ready to fight the five before them. "Let the entertainment, begin." He said as the members of his team slowly walked up to the five.

"Yet another unexpected twist - bummer." Leo found himself saying as he saw them slowly be surrounded.

"I will enjoy greatly of letting Inazuma hit them in the tushies." Michelangelo said to the others just off the top of his head.

"Don't be a weird turtle." Donatello found himself saying since his canine friend often said something like that to Blitz.

"Anyway…" The orange one started to speak as he tried to get back on the task at hand, "Next time I wanna go see a monster movie. Remind me = I hate monsters." They nodded in agreement since this seemed a little freakish even to them.

"We must work together to destroy these monstrosities." Karai said to the four as if they were back on good speaking terms.

"Oh, now you're all buddy-buddy, huh?" Raph questioned; insulted that she was speaking to the four as if there was no friction between them.

"For the time being." The daughter said to the turtle to her right.

"Well then, let's get to work." Leo said to them and the four accessed their mystical markings and went off fighting. At first they seemed to be doing good: the creatures weren't all that strong against the fangs of the dragon.

"Hey, maybe we actually got a shot at this." The party animal shouted as he kicked down a few armored zombies. The foe laughed at the minor victory before re-resurrecting the fallen soldiers. "Or maybe…not." Mikey said after he was kicked to a large tombstone by one of the zombie soldiers. Right when two of them were about to hack the teen apart a pair of laser blasts took out both undead soldiers. "Huh?" Mikey exclaimed before looking to where the shots came from.

"Mistress Karai, I'm here." Chaplin said as he and a few soldiers walked into view. "Sorry I took so long , but I had to recalibrate the ionic pulse modulator, and…" The man explained while putting a new canister into his gun, but was interrupted by his employer.

"Never mind all of that. Just do your job." She said while punching down the ghouls that were coming at her. The head of the science wing knew that she knew best and walked the soldiers into how to use their new toys.

"Weapons armed. Ectoplasmic perimeters set. Prepare to fire." He said and at the last part they all aimed at the things that weren't the turtles or Karai.

"What is this feeble little monkey chattering about?" The demon questioned since he was not understanding what this mortal was speaking of.

"I'm talking about giving you a taste of what science can do when applied to magic." Chaplin informed the fiend with his weapon locked on the main man.

"Impudent cub, prepare to be torn limb from limb." Oroku stated as he beckoned graveyard ghouls to attack right in front of them. Sadly they were able to blast away at the creatures.

'Time to try these new grenades.' One soldier thought as he took flight and threw a few projectiles at some on coming sword zombies, and they were gone. Seeing that the area around them was safe their boss rushed over to the builder of her team.

"Weapon." She demanded to the builder. He took the new energy sword off his back and handed to her, but not without some words as well.

"It was just a matter of creating a special chemical elixir that could polarize the arcanian flux of the…" Chaplin said as he handed to her, but she simply strapped it on, pulled the sword from the back, and ran back to her target. "Can I tell you the rest over dinner?" He shouted as she ran off, but decided to focus on the fight.

"Do you think you can mimic true magic with your toys?" The Shredder questioned the girl, who had slain three sword-zombies with ease, before summoning his own sword. They exchanged blows, and seemed even until the female scored a horizontal slash on her opponent's chest.

'So, I can wound him. Good.' Karai thought as she saw the wound in his armor.

"Never forget our time together." The demon said after destroying her sword, and had her held by some of his skeletal minions.

"NO! Don't you touch her." Chaplin ordered and fired a powerful beam at the fiend. The beast turned just in time for his stomach to be blasted through. The sewer dwellers heard the man and saw what happened.

"Whoa. Didn't know a tech head can get that emotional." Raph said before slashing away at a winged fiend. Back to Oroku he was not happy from that surprise attack, but seemed amused because this is how Juto once was around Chikara: quick to blows when the strong woman was in danger.

"You care for her?" He questioned after taking the time to heal the hole in his torso. "Ah, star crossed lovers. Too bad it will end so tragically." He said with a laugh of evil before slashing her.

"Karai!" Chaplin called out as he saw her fallen body. Not wasting anytime Shredder destroyed his sword which made the Foot Soldiers of modern to be flung to the ground. To top it off the minions of the demon came out and went after Karai's followers first.

"The Shredder took out Karai." Raph pointed out, and actually felt bad over what he saw.

"And all her magic based weapon technology." The field leader said as he, and the others, watched as the troops had to dump their gear, or be destroyed themselves.

"Aw man, we're all alone, and here comes big, dark, and scary. There's no way we stand a chance now." Mikey said as he watched as the minions and their boss circled around them.

"You know Mikey, I'm not sure we ever did." Donatello confessed that he believed this was going to be their outcome on this mission.

"Yo, what happened to our plan: get Karai and get out?" Raph shouted to his brothers in anger since he thought on the drive to Foot HQ that that was plan B.

"That's what we're doing. It just got a little complicated is all." Donatello said back to the angered one: creating a cover story for this blunder.

"Come on! Let's do this!" Leo said to his brothers as he accessed his mystic side and fired a beam from Gunshin on their boss. "Center yourselves." He commented as Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael followed his lead.

"Poor, pathetic little nothings." Shredder shouted back as he countered their four in one attack with a chest beam of dark magic. They stumbled on the ground but quickly recovered.

"Come on, guys. Remember what the Ninja Tribunal taught us. This isn't about how much power you command. It's about the strength you have inside. We have to focus." Leo said to them before activating his marks, but this time there was a calmer glow to them.

"Leo's right. Remember our training." Donatello said as he activated his marks as well.

"Well, I didn't read all them books for nothin` I guess." Raphael commented as he too glowed with his markings.

"I didn't even read any of those books." Michelangelo said with fear in his voice as he saw that his brothers were glowing and ready to fight. Leo saw this and decided to put his mind at ease.

"It's okay, Mikey, just focus." The blue turtle instructed to the young one.

"Got it, bro. Focus." The young one said and joined the others with his markings.

"Farewell, cretins." Their foe said as he created a big ball of energy and threw it at the kappa. "What! What trickery is this?" He shouted in alarm after seeing that not only did they survive, but a new golden energy surrounded them.

"Leo, what's goin on? I'm feelin really weird here." The angered one said as he saw the golden energy that surrounded them earlier was now circling around them.

"Just keep focusing." He instructed before putting his hands together and added, "Just like Kon told us…" It was then they recalled what the ninjitsu master of spirit told them.

"Quiet your mind to release your spirit." The man said, but his statement was interrupted by the panicy one.

"Wh-what's happening?" Mikey questioned as he felt something happening to his body.

"Don't ask. Just keep doin it." The second oldest ordered to the young one as he too felt something odd. As the transformation was happening the turtles remembered the rest of his statement:

"If you are of the highest plane - it will manifest into a dragon." Kon said to them, and it was then a blue dragon, red dragon, purple dragon, and an orange dragon were in the sky after a bright flash of white light occurred.

"Dragons?! It's not possible. I will not be defeated again." Shredder said after the four turtles became dragons just as his former friends did. He channeled his might and fired two beams which they met with four. Once the attacks collided a shock-wave shook the battlefield that took out the demon's minions. On the ground the fire was out and the police were doing crowd control.

"There's nothing to see here. Come on, move. There's nothing to-." The officer said before an explosion caused him to look up and he saw four mythical figures. "Whoa. Dispatch, you gotta see this." The officer said on his walkie talkie. Back on the battlefield the fiver were just now getting back on their feet, and were walking to their master.

"No, this is not possible!" The metal herald shouted as he looked up and saw the bringers of their masters destruction the first time - dragons.

"Dragons?" The earth herald questioned; wondering if he was seeing things.

"Four of them? The fire herald questioned and looking by the color of their scales he knew who they were.

"There is no reason to fear these tiny manifestations." The leader of the elemental men ordered to them.

'Let's see what he thinks of this.' The four thought as they fired an all in one beam at him which caused the ground to give way, but only just around them. After see them fall down all those floors the four powered down from their dragon forms after landing around the hole.

"That was AWESOME!" Mikey shouted with joy as he enjoyed the feeling of being in that form.

"What just happened?" The brainy one questioned while rubbing his head. Wondering if all that he felt and saw was just an illusion.

"I don't know, but I liked it." The rude one said as he felt as though he could really tap into his savage nature in that form. As the four were enjoying how it felt to be a dragon a groan interrupted the swords-turtle's thoughts.

"Come on. Let's grab Karai, and go." Leo instructed to the others as he picked up her body bridal style. "It's not too late to save her." He informed them after standing.

"Think our ride knows where's to find us?" The comical one questioned out of curiosity.

"Well, we gave `em a big enough signal flare." The brawler said to the others as he did recall that the sky turned bright yellow as they began the melding process.

"April, ready for pickup." Don said on his shell-cell just to be on the safe side. The lady in question flew in the helicopter that the turtles…liberated from the EPF, and saw the damage that they did to the top of the building.

'At least they left me the helicopter pad.' April thought as she landed the aircraft. Their six foes burst out of the rubble, that came down around them after they hit bottom, and flew up, but once they landed on the roof they saw a flying machine flying away with the five warriors no where to be seen.

"They have escaped. With Karai." The wind warden commented even though he knew that his brothers and master can see that as clearly as he can.

"I'm finished with Karai. I have grander plans than her. This world is very different than the one I once knew, but I will not change to suit it. It will change to suit me. Soon the glory day of my feudal empire will be restored. Soon, this city will be my citadel, and I will change all the world into a dark chaos." Their boss informed them and finished with an evil laugh. Back on the chopper as the four were checking Karai's vitals Casey, Splinter, and Ancient One were looking through the rather large windows on the aircraft.

"Looks like a storm's comin." Jones said as he heard the boom of thunder and the flash of lightning in the sky.

"No, it is already here." The father figure of the team corrected with his head hung in defeat, but he was grateful that his sons were alive.


	10. Chapter 10

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Road Rover is from Warner Brothers

Chapter 10

Fathers & sons

By now the turtles have made it to April's antique store, and had set Karai on the couch. As their female friend along with Donatello was tending to the female foe, Raphael and Leonardo were gazing out the windows, Michelangelo was watching TV, and the senseis were simply meditating. "The Shredder really beat the shell out of Karai." Donatello said after treating her wounds before adding, "I…I don't think she'll make it." The others heard him, and did not like what they heard.

"All we can do is wait, and prepare for the battle to come." Ancient One informed them with a stroke of the beard and a nod from the rodent beside him.

"Masters, we don't stand a chance against this Mystic Shredder. You should have seen him - it's impossible." The swords-turtle said to the two elders as he walked from the window, and knelt in between them.

"My son, you four have faced impossible odds in the past, and like David facing Goliath, you overcame the challenge." Their father said while using the best example of all to describe the fights with the Shredder or other villains. "Ancient One, do you remember when I brought them all to your home in Japan. Years and years ago." He questioned to the elder: hinting of a hidden piece of the four's past.

"How can I forget? They were such a pain." The human said back with a chuckle since he knew what his old friend was getting at. This conversation got all of the ninja's attention.

"Years and years ago?" Mikey questioned while muting the television.

"What are you talking about, sensei?" Donatello questioned as he got up from kneeling by the couch, and headed to the three.

"Long ago just as my beloved Yoshi passing away I took you all to a journey to Japan." He started to say to them and added that Leo and Don were playing in an open container of straw, Mikey was drawing with an orange crayon with some paper Splinter…found, and Raph…

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha." Raph said in a sing song tone before breaking the orange crayon that he grabbed from his brother. Seeing this the youngest of the four started to bawl, but their happy and sorrow time was cut short when their father signed them to hide.

'Everything's clear here.' The checker thought as he zipped his flashlight over the area they were in, and saw nothing. Once the coast was clear the turtles turned to the rat coming out of the shadows.

"You see, through great difficulty I have procured Master Yoshi's ashes, and I was determined to honor his wish - that he be buried in the land of his birth, and that he be buried near his sensei and adoptive father: the Ancient One." Modern Splinter stated to them as he still recalled the dragon themed urn that held his father's ashes. "It took all my skills as a ninja to keep us from detection, but we made it." He added while also speaking of how the five of them stayed in the shadows until they got to their destination.

"Ahh!" The man they searched for screamed in alarm as he pulled down a clean towel from the line and saw four small kappa creatures, and a large nesumi.

"Ancient One, it is a great honor to…" Splinter said with a bow, but was interrupted.

"Bah, begone nesumi, I have not time today for a rat monster's mischief." The man said back after getting over his shock and resumed putting the towels in the basket. The rodent understood, but decided to clear up the confusion.

"Wise one, please, I know I must look strange. I am Splinter." The gray furred one said, and that name snapped the human into astonishment.

"Splinter?" He questioned while facing away from them, but quickly turned to face the five. "Splinter? You are the rat Yoshi and Tengshin kept as a pet? How?" The elderly looking man questioned now with his interest peaked.

"It is a long and strange tale. I have gone through…changes since Master Yoshi…since he…" The rodent started to speak, but found himself unable to say anything more.

"Since Yoshi what?" The teacher, to the man they were talking about, questioned before adding, "How is my Yoshi?" He questioned while stepping away from the clothesline since he knew the five meant no harm.

"I'm sorry. He has been slain. His life was taken by the Shredder." The former pet said to the human in a sorrowful tone since he knew that beating around the bush would only hurt them both.

"No, this cannot be!" He shouted with his open hand facing the messenger. The man walked over to some rocks in his yard, and fell to his knees. "No. No! This tragety would not be if Yoshi had heeded my wishes: stayed in Japan, and joined the Ninja Tribunal." He said while tapping on his left palm.

"As I remember the Ninja Tribunal is to blame. They were asked to fight the Utrom Shredder and did nothing. Perhaps Yoshi would be alive today if the Tribunal had not been so dismissive." Splinter said back since he knew of this because Yoshi often spoke to him over how his day was - just to get it off his chest.

"Tag, you're it." Raph said since he did not like all this seriousness, and decided to have fun with his brothers by playing tag. As they were having fun and the elders were grieving a new figure appeared on the ground.

'This is the man I am to follow.' The cloaked creature thought as he viewed the six; believing himself to be invisible.

"Hey, guys time out." The second oldest said while making the traditional 'T' sign with his hands. "There's a man in the bushes over there." He pointed out, and the others saw what he saw a white hand and the tip of a coat.

"What do you think he's doing?" Michelangelo questioned out of curiosity.

"Maybe he's lost or something." Donatello guessed as to why there was a man skulking around them.

"Hey, mistah." Raph called out after seeing the figure of a head, but after he said that the head sank back into the shadows. In an instant the man leapt out of the shadows and to them. The four ran away from the skull faced, red cloaked man out of sheer terror.

"It's the boogeyman." Mikey shouted as they ran to their father.

"It's a ghost." Raph shouted as he got there first, and pointed to where he, and the others saw the creature.

"Come quick." Leo shouted; believing that if anyone could face this fiend it was their father.

"He's a skeleton." Donatello screamed as he was the last to arrive, and could think of no other way to describe the creature.

"Quiet, please. One at a time." Their father said to them in a calm tone. They did as he said and decided to tell him what they saw, but with a clearer voice.

"Master Splinter, there's a scary man in that bush." Leonardo said while pointing to the bush in question. The rodent walked over to it, made room for his head, and checked both sides.

"I see nothing here." Their dad said back with a confused look on his face. He knew that they would not lie to him, but at the same time they spoke with such fright.

"But he was right there." The youngest of the four said while gesturing to the bush with both hands.

"I am sorry. They have had a long journey." Splinter said to his old friend as he comforted his sons with a hug.

'Kids will be kids.' The human thought before looking at the urn. "As have you. And I truly appreciate your having come all this way on my behalf. Splinter-san, we both loved Yoshi very much. Let us pay our last respects, and lay him to rest next to the woman he loved." Ancient One said before he and the five others walked to the cemetery with urn in hand.

'How could they see me?' The fiend thought as he was now hiding in the tree: watching them walk away. The turtles knew that where they now stood was sacred so they stood behind Ancient One and Splinter with their heads bowed down in remorse. The group went back to

'I'm scared of this room.' Michelangelo thought as he shivered in fear while lying on a green mat. The young turtle's fear was put to rest as a red circle appeared on the wall before him.

'Huh?' The other three thought as the young one motioned for them to look at the wall, and once they did all saw the same creepy stranger walk through the wall; out of fear they huddled together.

"Silence, kamma. If you scream I will eat your souls." The man said to the ones that were crying out of fear. Out of fright the four young ones screamed, and ran through the paper doors, and straight down stairs. 'Maybe I should have tried a different threat.' The creature thought before going somewhere else to hide.

"Children. It is alright. Shh. Alright, little ones. It is alright, now." The rodent said as he held all four in his arms in a hush voice as a way to sooth him. "My apologies, Ancient One. They are not used to sleeping alone just yet." He explained to the human that just walked in. "Come along, children. I will stay with you." He promised to the little ones and followed them upstairs.

"Fe." The white haired one said in a huff before a smiling of remembering how Hamato Yoshi and Mashimi was the same as the kappa only Mashimi left a yellow trail as he ran down the stairs. "Kids." He said with a smile before walking back to his room.

"Bye, Ancient One." Donatello said to the man in question once dawn broke the night sky, and they had Breakfast.

"Don't forget to write." The young one said, repeating something that he had heard off of the cartoons he's watched.

"What are you talking about? You can't even read yet." The second oldest reminded him.

"Oh yeah." The hatchling said after remembering that small piece of information. The six made it to his gate, and decided to say a final farewell before parting.

"Well, my friends, I suppose that this is it. Safe journey, Splinter-san." Ancient One said before bowing to the rodent, who did as the human did.

"Until we meet again, Ancient One." The former pet said in a calm tone. With that the six split into two different paths. All of a sudden one of them felt something, and turned behind him and saw the stranger.

"Guys, look! There it is again!" Donatello shouted in fright causing the four others to turn and look down the path.

"It's the ghost!" Raphael shouted as he too saw the creature.

"Following the Ancient One." Don said to them even though he knew that they could see that as easily as he could.

"What are you going on about?" Their father questioned with concern that his sons may have lost their sanity.

"Master Splinter, we see a ghost. We really do." The oldest said and his father could hear the honesty in his voice.

"He's, like, right there." The second child said while pointing at the being the four of them could see.

"Master Splinter, can't you see him? He's right there." Michelangelo questioned; concerned that his father was not believing them.

"I see nothing, my sons." The taller animal said and tried his other sense - smell. "But there is a dark scent in the air." He told them which made them feel better that he was starting to believe them. "Come, let us that no harm befalls the Ancient One." He instructed and they followed the human.

'Good thing I know my way past this door.' Ancient One thought as he signed which opened the door. Once the human went into one of the buildings to speak with the Ninja Tribunal the ghost decided to get in contact with five figures.

"Dark Masters, The Ancient One, has finally led me to the Ninja Tribunal Monastery." The bone based man said to the five around him.

"Excellent, the amulet we have granted you will cloak your presence there." The fire based man said to their servant.

"You will remain invisible to all who encounter you." A water man said to their gopher.

"Masters, the four kamma children resisted the amulet's spell. They were able to see me. What if…" He said to them but was stopped by a blast of wind.

"You need not concern yourself with children. They are powerless." The wind warden said to their lackey.

"Find the pool of sorrow, part the waters with the amulet's energy…" The water based one instructed and let one of the others to pick up where he left off.

"Beneath it lies the masters: gauntlet, helmet, and sarcophagus." The earth based man finished what his friend spoke of.

"Use them to fulfill your only purpose for existence - ressurect the one true Shredder." The metal toned man said in a grave tone.

"Yes, raise our master from his long sleep so he may once again rule in limitless power over all the world." The fire one said to him and ended their mystical transmission. As he did that the round human finally ended his walk at the feet of the Ninja Tribunal.

"We did not send for you? Why are you here, young one?" Chikara questioned one of their former students.

"My masters, I bring grievous news. My adopted son, Hamato Yoshi, has been slain. By the alien bug - falsely bearing the mantle of the Shredder." Their former pupil said to the four; feeling that they had a right know which warrior had fallen.

"We know." Kon said in a calm tone since he knew that the four of them had nothing to hide.

"You…know?" Ancient One questioned to them; making sure that he had heard the master of spirits correctly.

"It is as it must be." Juto said to the former student of theirs as if this was a casual conversation.

"If I may masters…" Ancient One started to say, but the strong woman cut him to the quick.

"Do you question our judgment?" She questioned to the smaller human.

"No. Never." The one at their feet said out of sudden fear gripping his spine after gazing into Chikara's eyes.

"All is as it must be." Juto said to the native of Japan.

"If there is nothing of consequence you wish to share. Leave us, we have no need of you." The female said to him since she saw no point to this meeting. He stood up, gave them a final look, and then headed for the door.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned to the five that lied and stood before him.

"The children have seen a phantom stalking you. The same ghost they encountered at your home. We followed to see that you came to no harm." Splinter explained as to why they had followed him instead of going home, and at that time Raphael got up from his belly and saw the man they were following.

"There it goes now." The second oldest shouted as he pointed to a creature that seemed to be using the thing on his neck as a hot/cold device.

"I see nothing." The Ancient One stated as all he saw were buildings.

"Nor do I, but there is a presence in the air. Something is not right." Splinter said to his old friend, and was wishing that he could track down the source of the scent like a dog could, but he didn't, so he relied on the skills he did have.

"He's headed for that house over there." Raphael said as he pointed to a small building on the far side of the monetary.

"The pool of sorrows? The artifacts! Curse me for a donkey's bottom." Ancient One questioned and exclaimed as he realized that if there was a spirit following him then that would be the first place they would go.

"What?" Splinter questioned; not understanding what he meant.

"Come, we must make haste. Hurry." Ancient One said as he sped walked to the building the young turtle pointed to. The beast was already inside, and with a little help from the amulet a staircase appeared from beneath the water.

"The artifacts. At long last I can fulfill my mission and resurrect the Shredder." The bone demon said, and just as he was about to reach for the first artifact until a voice called out.

"There he is!" Don shouted out and pointed.

"And he's right by that sharp glove." Leo said as he began to fear the being standing before them.

"The gauntlet? I still see nothing." Ancient One questioned as he was looking at the only thing that could be considered a glove.

"But his boney butt is right there." Raph shouted at them as he pointed at the man they had been following for a while now.

"You will pay for your interference, little kamma." The bone thug warned the four that could see him before transforming into a human sized three headed bone dragon.

"Look out!" Mikey screamed in fright.

"But we see nothing, my sons." Their father said which allowed the creature to have his two new heads to grab Master Splinter and the Ancient One.

"He's got them both." Don said while pointing at the fact that the two masters of ninja were being crushed in the beasts jaws.

"I warned you meddlesome brats. Watch as your masters perish. Their suffering will be great, but I promise yours will be worse." The creature said as he enjoyed defeating the warriors in his jaws, and making the kappa cry.

'No one does that to our father and his friend.' Leo thought as he scanned the floor for a weapon and saw a rock, that fell when the fiend was transforming, so he picked it up and tossed it at his head.

"You dare." The thug said before seeing that the other three were doing as their brother had done.

"Cut it out." Don shouted and threw the second stone.

"Leave them alone." Leo shouted as he threw another one.

"Get away." Mikey said as he backed up his brothers.

"Stop it, you bone headed freak." Raph said as he joined in on the rock throwing fest. The opponent could only laugh at the four pelting him with pebbles.

'This one will do nicely.' Don thought as he spotted a rock bigger than the others. So, with all his might he picked it up and threw it at the gem around his neck.

"What!" He shouted in alarm as the gem began to crack. Out of fear he released the victims, and was launched into the far wall - completely visible.

"Well, lookie what I see." Ancient said about the creature before them, but quickly added, "Hey, nice shot, little kamma." He seemed embarrassed at the praise.

'The gem may be gone, but I can still take him. I have a mission to complete.' The demon thought as he got back to his feet.

"Now that the playing field has been level, phantom. Let us see just how scary you really are." Ancient One said after taking off his sandals and cracking his knuckles. Not wasting any time the bone creature tried a twin head butt move, but the man dodged and kicked him into another wall.

'My turn.' Splinter thought as he leapt up into the air, and took out the left with his cane. The beast tried to attack with his right head, but the rat back-flipped, removing the head from the body and smashing it with his cane.

'I can still get the old man.' The servant of darkness thought as he tried to attack the Ancient One. He evaded the other removable head, and once it was away from the body; he stomped on it. The four cheer for the two's easy victory.

"Ancient One, look." Splinter said as they both saw him reduce to a more basic form.

"His magic is failing. Let's end this." The human said before the two of them each took one arm and broke it from the main body.

"You are finished, fool." Splinter said before either of them broke off his arms. The creature landed on the sarcophagus, but as soon as he turned to face them and received a flying kick from the both of them. Cheers from the four young ones gave both men a reason to smile.

"Well done, young one, you have crushed a bone demon." Chikara said as she, Juto, and Kon floated into the room.

"Only with a little help from Splinter-san and his turtle ninja." Ancient One said as he shared the praise to the five that backed him up.

"We sensed the Foot Mystics would strike to retrieve the artifacts, but knew not when. Their cunning is boundless." Kon admitted and commented to the six others in the room.

"We owe you thanks, rodent. You and your kamma children." Juto said before turning his back to the mammal he was speaking to. The thing that the weapon master said caused their student to speak.

"Masters, how is it that the children could see the demon yet we could not." Ancient One asked since he felt a little upstaged that a kids could see what he could not.

"The amulet it wore blinded the wise and world weary. Only those pure of heart: children, were immune to its powers." The green outfitted woman said as the four were playing with the remains of the demon.

"Still, not all children could resist its magic. These four are unique. We will have to watch them for the future." The weapon master said as he watched Raphael laughing at his brother who was coughing due to the dust.

"However, at present, their knowledge of this night is a danger to them and to us. Their minds must be relieved of these memories." Kon said as he started to use his might on the little one's short term memory.

"I suppose." Splinter admitted even though he did not feel right leaving this memory out of their thoughts.

"Be purged." He called out and just like that all of the turtle's memories of the last twenty four hours. Once that was done Juto used his talent to summon a doorway to a familiar location.

"My burrow." Splinter said in relief at the sight of his New York home.

"Wait." Ancient said to the fuzzy one and walked over to the creature. "Splinter before you go I have something for your little ones." He said after pulling out four masks, each of different colors.

"Ninja masks." The former pet said, remembering that his father wore something similar to the item in the sensei's hand. Without another word the human put them on: purple, blue, orange, and red.

"Enough foolishness. Enter the portal." Chikara instructed to the five.

"Good bye little kama. Good bye Splinter-san." Ancient One said as they did as she asked them to do. "Take care of yourselves." He added once the portal was closed on the Tribunal's end.

"Wow!" Donatello of present exclaimed after hearing the tale.

"To think we been to Japan and met the Tribunal when we were just kids." Leonardo said to his brothers since he too was blown by the story.

"Yes, my sons, and even though you were very small; you helped win a very big victory." Splinter said with a smile after remembering a somewhat happy memory.

"And we'll do it again. We will find a way to defeat the Shredder. All of us." The elderly man said to them since this story had renowned him with new hope.

"I hope your right, masters. I hope your right." The field leader said as he rose from his sitting pose and looked out the window at the still thunderstorm sky.


	11. Chapter 11

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers is Warner Brothers

Chapter 11

Past Present

Soon after Karai's fall the Demon Shredder floated to the one place of power - the mayor's home. After crashing through the roof, telekinetically slamming him into a wall, and once the mayor was knocked out the heralds gathered around their leader. After a moment this Shredder was able to create a new castle with an expanding dome, and the more the dome expanded the more New York changed into a demon version of itself. As that was happening someone was outside the 2nd time around antique shop. "According to the tracker the turtles and Mistress Karai are in here." The man said as he pulled out a credit card and tried to unlock the side door.

'What's this?' A cyclist thought as he parked and dismounted. As soon as he spotted a three claw symbol on the man's outfit the motorist body checked him into the wall. "No lousy foot is gonna hurt my pals." The man said to the warrior that he had pinned.

"Please, I did not come here to fight I just wanted to…" The other tried to speak, but was cut off.

"I don't care what you were planning` on doin, but I'm gonna tell April what you were doin." The man said as he pulled out a key to the side door, and walked inside while dragging the other right behind him. The two went up the stairs to the apartment part of the building. "April must in there." The human said and so the two went in that direction. Inside this room the woman in question was still tending to their foe.

"Father, no. The Shredder is…" Karai said in her sleep before jolting upright from the bed, and stopped after taking a look at the one before her along with the room itself. "I…where am I?" The fighter question before the face before her finally clicked. "You! Am I your prisoner?" She demanded with a horse voice.

"No, more like my patient. We weren't too sure if you were gonna make it." The owner of the store said back to the fellow female before her with a raise eyebrow. This was something the daughter to the real evil was not expecting.

"You saved me?" The warrior questioned before groaning in pain when she tried to move her legs. "But why?" She questioned with curiosity in her voice.

"If it were up to me - I might not have." The red head confessed as she sat back down on the bed to continue wrapping her leg. "But four guys I care for very, very much seems to think there's something about you that's worth saving, but if you try anything I'll slam you so fast it will curl your hair, sister." She added, and meant the last part of her statement. The two had a bit of a stare down before a banging on the door caught their attention.

"Yo, April, I found this Bozo around back: trying to break in." Casey said after pushing the door open with the help of the man in question - who fell on the ground as soon as the door was open.

"Oh, mistress. You're alright." Chaplin, the guy trying to break in, said after rising to his feet and saw the woman he was coming for. "We have to get out of here. Out of this city. Maybe even off the planet. The resurrected Shredder has made his move, and there doesn't seem to be any way of stopping him." He informed while helping her off the bed, letting her lean on him, and he walked over to the window to see what he was getting at. "Things are about to get very bad here." He said and that was when the others saw what he meant. Back at the base Splinter had finally decided to confess something to his sons.

"My sons, terrible nightmares have plagued me for sometime now." The rodent said to them in a serious tone.

"Oh, is it the one you have a killer Math test, and you show up late, and you're not wearing your shell." Mikey said and quickly added, "Ow!" The second part was thanks to the slap by the Ancient One behind them.

"Better to be silent and thought a fool than open your mouth and be you." The elderly human said while pointing an accusing finger at the turtle in question. Seeing this as his chance Splinter resumed his tale.

"In the dream: it is always night. The coldest night I have ever felt. The Shredder rides a demon horse through a twisted woods somewhere in Ancient Japan. We are his prey. In the face of his might we can only run. I am helpless to stop him as he slays each one of you, my sons. As he comes for me my Master Yoshi appears, but before he can act the Shredder attacks and…I had hoped the dreams would stop, but instead they are getting worse." He says to them causing purple to look at red, and orange to look at blue out of concern.

"The dream's in Japan, right? Well, this is New York City, so it's all good, right? Right?" Michelangelo questioned, but became nervous when his brothers didn't back him up.

"Hey, April, everything okay?" Leo questioned after activating the shell-cell to get a report from the street level eyes on anything weird.

"No, Leo, it's not. Better get over here right away." The female on the other end said to them. Once their field leader told them what she said to him they all boarded the moving van Battle-Shell and headed to April's place.

"What the shell is that?" Leo questioned as they seemed to be driving toward a purple dome of sorts.

"It is the end of life as we know it." Their father, who was also up front, said to his sons. "The Shredder's dark magic is enveloping the city. Quickly, we must get to April's." Their father added, and wished to see that their human friend was still okay.

"Hit it, Donny." The swords-turtle said causing the driver to level the accelerator. In the carrier portion of their vehicle were the other three members of the group who were wondering what was going on.

"Anybody want to tell me what's happenin?" The aggressive one questioned as he sat in the back, and wondered what was with the bubble and the lead foot.

"The Ninja Tribunal always said that the evil Shredder longed to transform this world into a reflection into his own dark soul. A world full of demons and the undead. The world of chaos and pain." Ancient One explained as they slowly parked right beside the building, and went inside. "So you see the Shredder has begun the dreaded transformation of the city." He finished once all ten were gathered in one room.

"And it's a safe bet he won't stop until he's changed the entire planet." Leo said to the others since that was roughly how Utrom Shredder thought when it came to domination.

"Not without additional energy. The Ancient One and I have meditated on this; we have felt massive fluctuations in the city lay lines." The rodent explained to the others, but the last word seemed to have confused one of them.

"Lay lines?" Michelangelo questioned even though he knew that the others were questioning the same thing.

"Yes, you see: lay lines are hidden conduits of mystic energy that run throughout the planet. They are the essence of the Earth's very spirit." Splinter explained to them as April brought up a satellite view of New York, and then added yellow lines over it.

"An uncommon number of those lines converge in New York. Here. Here. And here." Ancient One said as he walked up to the computer and pressed his finger on three spots. April highlighted those spots with a few keystrokes.

"The keystones." Karai said as she saw the spots of where the elder was pointing to. "Chaplin, tell them what we discovered." She instructed to the grunt beside her.

"When the Mystic Ninja's escaped Karai's control we did a lot of research into their magic and what they've been up to on the sly." Chaplin said before bending down to the computer and pulled out a jump drive connected to a retractable cord from his armor. "We've learned that for decades the Shredder's mystics blackmailed city officials into installing three keystones around the city. One at the Statue of Liberty. One at the United Nations building. One at Manny's Meats in Northern Manhattan - great chops." He said as pictures of those three places appeared on the screen. "These keys are magic amplifiers of solid elemental ectoplasm, but seeing that the keystones are set on junctions of ley lines who ever controlled them would have control over the mystic energies of the whole planet." He added after seeing where the three stones were on the map.

"In our training with the Ninja Tribunal we learned that energy is neither good or evil. If the Shredder could make use of the keystones then couldn't we." Leo said as he gave the four new people a bit of insight on their lessons while they were away.

"Hmm, if we were to access the keystones before the Shredder and focus our energy into them perhaps we could reverse the spell and cripple Shredder in the process." Splinter said back since his son's plan deed seem sound.

"Whatever we're doin we better start doin it, and fast." Casey informed after looking out the window and saw the sphere coming closer and closer as to where they were. With that they divided up, and headed for the spots in three different vehicles.

"Alright we've got three procurement teams - one for each keystone. Now let's sound off to make sure we're all online." Leonardo said as he with Ancient One and Karai sped to the Statue of Liberty in the Sewer Sled.

"Check, Mikey and I are on the way." Raph said as he and his brother sped off on his motorcycle to get to Manny's Meats.

"Don here with Splinter, wish we could give you more data on what these keystones look like, but we just don't have any." The purple turtle informed as he and his father were speeding along in the Turtle Taxi. "However we do know this when we find them we've got to blast them with everything we've got at the same time." He added as a means to give them some good news.

"Roger that Donatello. Chaplin and I are online and ready to coordinate the timing from here." April said as Casey drove the three of them down the road in the moving truck Battle Shell.

"We're at the UN, April. We'll let you know when we locate that keystone." Don said after parking before the building in question, and the two of them left the cab to get a closer look.

"We're almost at the Statue of Liberty, April. We'll call in once we find the keystone." Leo said as he made his way to Liberty Island.

"I am still unsure as to why I am here." Karai questioned trying not to get lost in the joy of the ocean breeze blowing in her hair on their way to the island.

"First and foremost, so that I can keep an eye on you. After what you've done to me and my family I'm not exactly in a trusting mood. Secondly, I've had a dream about you. It made me think that Master Splinter was right when he said that all the Shredder's are connected on some level of energy." He said to her before activating the turbo feature. "I don't pretend to understand it, Karai, but if you can help us fight the demon Shredder then you are going to help us. We are going to need every advantage we can get." He added as they neared the island. The heroes motives did not go unnoticed.

"Do you sense it as well, brothers?" The fire herald questioned after the five of them appeared on the outside of the new fortress. "The reptiles, the old one, and the rat, and that wretched Karai. All approach the keystones. Shall we tell the master?" The fire one added and said the last part with worry.

"And suffer his wrath for disturbing him." The metal one countered.

"Yes, we must deal with them ourselves." The earth one said as he floated near the flaming one.

"Then, let us awaken the Wardens." The red one said; giving in to what his brothers had to say. Down on the streets the angered and comical one were near their stone pillar.

"Alright, we're uptown. We're almost at Manny's Meats." Raph informed before driving into the alley. "Yo, April, we're nearing the third keystone, or at least where it's supposed to be." The red one said after dismounting, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"I've heard of Black Magic, but this is Bleech Magic." The youngest said to the brute of the family as they both held their noses in disgust.

"Whoa! What a stench! More like Manny's Moldy Meats. I think I'm going to go Vegetarian." Raph said as they walked over to a big pile of garbage. "Well, the Ancient One said that if we got close enough we'd feel it." He added, and no sooner than he said that both of their amulets to glow.

"Yeah, and I think it's feeling us too." The comic reader said as one average looking alley pillar showed off some strange writing. "This was a piece of cake. This is going to be so easy." The young one said out of boastfulness before something appeared behind them.

"You and your big mouth!" Raphael shouted as this metal creature appeared before them. They knew by the symbol on his body the creature worked for the Shredder.

"Well, here we are. Now to find that keystone." Leonardo said as he came near the edge of the island. The three dismounted and raced to the base of the statue. "There's nothing here." The eldest son said after taking a quick look around, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "At least nothing out of the ordinary." He added before seeing his amulet react to something.

"I think you spoke too son, Leonardo." Ancient One said after seeing a pole of stone light up with some strange kanji. "And I think we are about to have company as well." He added as the island began to shake, and from the water came a fire guardian with the Shredder's logo. It struck with a flame move, but the three were able to dodge it.

"That keystone should be around here someplace." Don said as the two of them were running along side a chain rail being held up by stone posts. "I'm guessing this is it." The smart one said as his amulet reacted to the chunk of rock he was standing before. "Now to harness it's energy." He said to his father since that was their plan.

"Hurry, I sense…Donatello move." Splinter said to his son, and stalled to look over his shoulder to see the threat, and was able to push his fellow ninja out of the way of a thrown car.

"Uh…sensei any advice?" The third oldest questioned out of fear as he pulled out Byukko.

"Yes, my son, hit it. Very, very hard." The rodent said to the turtle before the two of them started the fight with this guard. In the moving truck April and Chaplin decided to tell them how much time they had left.

"How are we doing on time, Chaplin?" April questioned as she kept an eye on the seven blips on her screen.

"If my calculations are correct we have one minute 42.5 seconds before the Shredder's dark energy reaches the keystones." He said to her and prayed that his lady friend was doing alright out there.

"That's not long." She muttered before activating all channels. "Guys, guys, we only have a minute and a half to do this. Is everyone in place?" She questioned not knowing that her friends were in the middle of three good fights.

"Yeah, in place and about to be slammed by a Wind Warden." Michelangelo said before the two of them dodged an arm thrust. After sliding on the garbage the fourth brother found himself beside the item in question. "Well, I guess the good news is I'm back to where the keystone is." He said after getting up and walked over to the item.

"Get out of the way!" Raph shouted as he body checked his brother from being slammed by a metal fist.

"Course, the bad news is we're gonna get crushed if we stand still long enough to start the whole magic energy thingie." The child said to their watcher before his rescuer spoke again.

"That's nice. Move!" The red warrior said as he pushed his fellow turtle away as a cycle blew between them. The chucker relied on evasive moves until he stood over the guardian as he was perched on a building.

"The furnace. We have to get past the chest plate and extinguish it's inner fire." Ancient One said as he rode on the turtle's shoulders as their opponent tried to keep them away from the item they sought out. The beast heard them and launched four streams of flames from his shoulders which they scaled the base of the statue for a better chance to stay alive.

"Finishing move time. If I can just get a two second breather." Donatello said as he evaded the claw thrusts from the metal beast behind him. Splinter heard him and decided to do something about it.

"I will distract the beast. Donatello, get ready." Splinter said as he raced off the small over hang, leaped up, and struck at the bolt shaped item at the top of it's head. "Yes, that is right. Over here." The rodent said after leaping off his prey and saw the guardian turned his sights on the mammal. "Donatello, now." The father called out, and the ninja took his shot.

"Byakko, unleash the cleaving wind." The staff wielder shouted and blasted his attack through the metal beast. The two of them then ran off to the keystone before the guard blew up. Back at Manny's red/orange were just finishing up.

"Now, Mikey, give `im your finishing move." Raph shouted to the kin that was still on top of the building.

"Go, go, Inazuma." The comic reader shouted as he ran down the side of the building. With one shot he took out the guard's right arm. Once the turtle landed on some boxes, and their attacker was focused on him the other turtle took advantage of this.

"Give `im shell, Bonrai." Raphael shouted before racing to the creature in disk form, and plowed through the chest plate.

"High three, Raphie-boy." Mikey said to his brother before doing the action. 'Guess he's okay now.' The youngest thought as he thumbed up his brother and realized he used half of Colleen's nickname for him.

"Not good. He's got us cornered." Leo said after they climbed up to the base of her robe, and dodged another flame attack. The creature struck at them with his flat-head themed hands which they were able to dodge. "I am so glad that we have a truce." He said to the woman that just saved his hide.

"Temporary truce." The swords-woman corrected him before turning her sights to their foe, and saw that he was ready for another go at them.

"Gunshin, fight with the fire of the Dragon King." The blue swordsman said as her created a clockwise circle before him, and then channeled the power of his sword through the glowing circle. The blast was successful and the third watcher was taken out, but as they were doing that the dome had expanded even more.

"Guys, hurry. The Shredder's dark energy is going to reach you in sixteen seconds." April sad as she saw the dome's growth hasn't slowed down in the least.

"When I say 'go' pour everything you have into the keystone." Ancient One said as he pulled a stick from the pouch on his belt. The turtle on the other hand lit up with his Tribunal markings. "Go, go: now." He said and with that the two of them channeled all their might into their rock.

"Don, it's almost at the UN. It's now or never. You've got to do exactly as Leo did." She said to the brainy one, and prayed they could activate the second one in time. With that the two of them focused their energy: the walking stick of Splinter, and the mystic bo-staff of Donatello into their keystone causing it to fire a white beam just like the first one.

'Looks like it's working.' The two thought while keeping their focus on the task at hand.

"Mikey, Raph, you're up." April informed the last team. The two heard her and fired beams out of their weapons for the third beam of light. With all three working for good the sphere began to shrink taking the creatures of darkness with it. "You did it! It's working! Way to go everyone!" April shouted and congratulated to her friends.

"What have you done? Something is blocking my power. What is happening?!" Demon Shredder after appearing on the roof once he sensed a sort of disturbance and had a feeling that his heralds did something without asking if it was okay.

"We…we did not wish to disturb you. The turtles…they found the keystones, and…" The earth herald tried to explain before his boss cut him off.

"They discovered the keystones? And you chose not to tell me." The demonic human questioned and shouted causing the five to become even more fearful; especially the fire herald. Their ruler fired a blast of power at the five of them. "I shall punish you later, but first my power is being threatened. This will not stand." He said and focused his dragon avatar beyond the dome, and with it he took control of the keystones, and overrun the city in the blink of an eye.

"Master Splinter, what just happened?" Leonardo questioned after helping the elder back to his feet, and saw that he was standing on a dried up harbor under a dragon-ized version of the Statue of Liberty.

"We have lost this battle. Come, let us regroup. We must find another way to fight the Shredder." The father of the turtle answered back through his headset. Back at the citadel of evil was sitting comfortably at his throne.

"Fools! To think they could actually stand against me. Do they not realize who I am? This city is mine, and soon the world." The former human said with an evil laugh since he believes himself untouchable.


	12. Chapter 12

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers is from Warner Brothers

Chapter 12

Enter the Dragons Part 1

"NO!" Splinter shouted as the same message from the Dream Plane called out to him again. The rat looked around and saw that he was in his section of their home with the Ancient One sitting across from him.

"The dream again? You see it while awake now." The elderly man said to the rodent before him.

"Stronger than ever before." The sensei admitted to his old friend.

"With every passing second the Shredder influence spreads. The more the world falls to him the greater his power." Ancient One said back giving the haunted mammal a reason why the nightmare is getting stronger.

"Master Splinter, the guys are about to make contact." April said as she came in through a big hole in the wall.

"Good. Please, remind them to be careful." The father figure said to his daughter figure who nodded to his request and walked away.

"Well, young lady do you think you are ready to rejoin this battle." Ancient One said to the third person in this room.

"I think we should strike at this Demon Shredder. Drain his dark heart of all energy, and leave him lifeless." Karai, the third person in the room, said to the both of them.

"She's ready." The elder said to his pal with a smile on his face since he was now starting to like this fighter. On the surface the four decided to round up the three best forces they've either helped or fought against for the fight to come. The first stop was Earth Protection Force Secret Underground Base which the building covering it disappeared when the Shredder altered New York.

"Our generators are at 15 percent. The last wave of creatures took out two squadrons of commandos." Stockman informed his boss of information his mechanical form was receiving at the moment.

"What are these beasts? What's happening to this city? I require answers, Dr. Stockman." The boss shouted in anger before turning his blaster on the brain he was trying to save before another hole was formed on the dome they were in.

"All I know is that this time, I had nothing to do with it." Baxter said in an honest tone as Bishop and the others continued to keep them out of their base.

"We can't hold them much longer." One of the soldiers said while firing through one of the various holes in the armor.

"The outer shell has been breached." Another soldier said before he and the others started to fire on the spot where a piece of metal was bending inward.

"They're coming in." Another warrior said, and right when a stone soldier had the piece of metal opened a crack he blew up. This caused the ones inside to stare at one another in confusion, and in their confusion another stone Oni tried to get in, but was blown up.

'Time to find out what's going on.' Bishop thought as he rushed over to the big hole in the wall. Saw that the stone creatures have fallen, and then heard a ringing. "I'm listening." The soldier said after picking up the shell themed device, activated it, and placed it on his left ear. The next stop was Purple Dragon Headquarters - which had also been transformed.

"Those undead uglies want a fight well they've got one. Time to break out the heavy artillery." Hun said to his been before opening up a crate and passed some guns to the men that were closest to him.

'Can't believe we need his help.' One of the messengers thought as he snuck in through one of the windows on the roof. The guard on the catwalk heard the window, but only saw a foot.

"Ow." Hun shouted when something hit his head. The leader of the Purple Dragons along with Roughington looked up and saw a turtle fleeing. The blonde haired man looked down at the thing that hit him, and picked it up. "This had better be good." He said on his shell cell and listened to the person on the other end. In another part of the city there were those that fended the weak from these monsters.

'That'll be quite enough of that.' Silver Sentry thought before body checking one of the kappa that were terrorizing some pinned humans. Raptarr picked one up, flew up a bit, and then threw his kappa to the ground.

'Fine, I'm still here. I can still eat these humans.' Another kappa said as he closed in on the fleeing people until he too was struck by a man in a cape. Silver Sentry saw that there were still three more, so he summoned his spear and shield, and took them all down.

"Nobody, Metalhead - look." The angel said as he pointed up at the sky. The two in question turned and saw that it was a circle with two 'T's' in the center.

"The Turtle Titan? Come on." Sentry said before he and Raptarr took flight, Nobody grappled to a building, and Metalhead used his hair into spider legs to get to the destination.

"April, it's Leo." The turtle in question said after leaping on a few buildings and made sure he was safe before speaking on his headset. "Mikey just made contact. After Donatello reports in have him hook up with Chaplin to make sure the mystic-tech weaponry is ready. Things look pretty ugly out here. We're gonna need all the help we can get." He went on before looking down and saw the lower ranked minions walk around the street. "Who's there?" He demanded after hearing something behind him. "No. It can't be. It can't be." He said once the six came closer to him.

'Where is he?' The three thought as they sat in the center of what used to be their second home: the first one was destroyed by Mousers, the second was destroyed by Karai and her men, but they still had a third, but for safety sake they decided to have this meeting in a destroyed lair.

"You guys are never going to believe this, but look who showed up." Leo said once he had arrived before gesturing over to the doorway he came from, and it was then the six walked in.

"Hunter?" Raphael questioned at the sight of the Golden Retriever.

"Exile? Shag?" Donatello questioned with a smile on his face.

"Colleen!" Raph shouted with happiness in his voice.

"Blitz! Muzzle!" Michelangelo said with a big grin of his own. The three raced over to the canines. Mikey and Don shook hands with their supposed falling friends, but Raph did something unexpected…he hugged Colleen.

'This is unexpected, but…it feels so good.' The canine thought as the both of them enjoyed the moment until they remembered where and when they were.

"It's good to see you, red." The angered one said; trying to retain his rank of being the loner among his brothers.

"Yes, it is, Raphy-Waphy." The female fighter countered with a coy smile.

"I told you not to call me that." He said back with anger beginning to form in his throat.

"Then I'll give you a brand new name. One that better suits your winning personality. Yes, from now on let's call you Mr. Scaly-pants." The red furred woman with a big grin on her face.

"Let's not and say we did." The red themed warrior countered.

"Mr. Short-fuse scaly-pants, or Scaly for short." She said back with her smile still present.

"Lady, you seriously ought to stop unless you want to get stabbed." Raphael threatened to her as he went for his mystic weapon.

"Oh yeah, with who's rusty toothpicks, Scaly." She retorted; not worried in the least of his reach for his weapons. Just as the others were going to block this meeting something new happened: Raphael began to laugh.

"Looks like you're the same spitfire as always." Raph said as he continued to laugh since that was one thing he liked about her. She was able to be calm cool and collected against his anger.

"On a different note: how is it that you guys are alive?" Donatello questioned once the tension between the reds were over.

"Like we told, Leonardo, after the fight with the mystics and their demons we each saw a bright, white light." Colleen informed after refocusing on the current question, and not on the hug.

"Which never a good sign…usually." Exile said somewhat confessing that he was scared when he first saw the white light.

"But we woke up in the Tribunal's Monastery." Blitz added which told the four heroes that the Monastery itself was back to one piece.

"We had bruised tails, battered ribs, but, hey, we are still alive and kicking. I have to admit - I would not have predicted that." Hunter said to them as if almost dying was just as run of the mill as being pick pocketed.

"Thanks to the power of the Ninja Tribunal no doubt." Leo said after once again hearing how they were alright. "Speaking of which." He started to say before taking off the mystic sword. "Hunter, I believe this is yours." The swords-turtle said as he held out the sword in question.

"No way, Leo, I gave it to you." The speed hero said back since it was the truth.

"You are the rightful owner. I was only taking care of Gunshin in your absense." The turtle confessed since that was how he saw it ever since the fight with those two beasts.

"You are one cool turtle, Leo." The American canine said before placing the blade on his back. There was a moment of silence, but it was cut short due to a familiar voice.

"Well, lookie what we got here." The voice said which caused the group to take arms and watch as the Purple Dragons walked into this former lair. "We come at a bad time?" Hun questioned even though he really didn't care for an answer.

"You turtles invited Hun. You must be desperate." Stockman said as he rolled in the room in a tank-like body.

"Control yourself, Dr. Stockman. We're here on business." Bishop said while rubbing his hands together since he would relish for some payback on these creatures for nearly destroying his base.

"Speaking of which: I have one little question. What's stopping us from just eliminating you terripin right here and now." The genius said as he turned and aimed the guns on his body at the four in question.

"Us, for one." Sentry said causing all to look up and see the Justice Force on a higher ledge of the building. The white outfitted man picked up and flew down with Ancient One and Splinter.

"Okay, let's get started. We asked you all here because everything going on in this city: the transformations, the monsters. It's all the work of an ancient, resurrected demon - the Original Shredder from the 4th century A.D. His power is growing by the minute. The evil that transformed this city is spreading over the world…the entire world. Whether we like it or not we're all in this together." Leo said to them as he walked to the top of the pile in the center of the room, and stayed there.

"I can see why all you chumps are in trouble, but that doesn't have anything to do with me." Hun said to the other three groups even though that his own men were a little freaked out. "I did okay with the old Shredder, and he was just a tiny, shriveled, prune faced alien bug." The blonde added since he judged by size and not by skill when it came to his foes.

"It doesn't look like those that served the Utrom Shredder are welcome in the New World of the Demon Shredder." Leo said back since he wanted to keep as many forces as possible on their side.

"And I should believe you because…" Hun said while drumming on one of his crossed arm arms.

"Believe him, Hun. I have the scars to prove it." Karai said as she entered through another hole in the wall. In truth after the kindness that the turtles showed her the warrior did not want to be in the place she caused them the greatest pain.

"Karai, herself, has an important role to play in all of this. It seems all that all who take on the mantle of the Shredder unknowingly create a link to the very same ancient and malignant energies we battle today." Splinter informed after he and Ancient One walked up to Karai.

"Karai has inherited that link." The round human explained to the rest of the group.

"And we hope to use this to our favor during the coming battle." Splinter explained that her place will not be on the battlefield, but on the sidelines.

"Karai, you really going along with all of this mumbo jumbo." The muscular thug said since he was still not convinced, and he did not think she was.

"At first I too, thought it absurd, but through meditation I have felt it. The energy link is very real." The warrior woman explained to them in a sincere tone.

"So, what's your plan?" Bishop questioned since he could tell that the creatures of good did have one in mind.

"The Shredder is a tengu - a demon, it's essence has never been destroyed, but it's physical form is vulnerable." Ancient One explained a bit of their plan and let the father figure take over.

"Three artifacts were united to resurrect the Shredder. His helmet, gauntlet, and body. If we are somehow able to separate these three artifacts once again he should be greatly weakened." Splinter said and then let his eldest continue to speak of their plan.

"But first we'll need to get to him. That's where Chaplin and his Mystic-tech weapons come in." The blue swordsman said and looked to the man in question.

"I have been doing some fine tuning since our last encounter. We should be good to go now." The red head man said to all of them while mentally vowing to keep a better eye on the swords-woman before him.

"So, we'll blast through his armies then attack Shredder himself." Leo said as he spoke of another part of the plan.

"And to aid in their attack I will use my link with the Shredder to drain away as much of his dark energy into myself as I can take. Further weakening him." Karai spoke of her role in this plan, and despite her skill level she knew that was her best role since the four were better armed for the fighting.

"It's not going to be pretty: legions of undead ninja, a city full of demons, flying tengu, and the five mystics." Leo said to them causing Casey to take April's right shoulder, and pull her close.

"You must all be prepared for the very worse. We face the Shredder - the greatest evil to ever walk the earth. This will be the fight of our lives." Splinter said and once the plan was given Chaplin, and other Foot warriors started to hand off the guns in question, but Bishop uploaded their power into his battle suit and walked away. The teams surfaced, and approached the stronghold of their foe.

"AAAAAATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" Leo shouted out causing all to charge at the beasts before the stone wall. The turtles used their weapons, Hun used his strength, Chaplin and his men along with Bishop and company, and even the Purple Dragons used the guns.

'This is a great way of relieving stress.' Karai thought as she was using a new sword to chop some zombies down to size. Sentry used a battering ram style. Battling Bernese II saw some flying tengu, and decided to take them out.

'These guys aren't so tough.' She thought after shooting a scatter shot method at her fair share. Pixie used the same move that she used on evil Nano on her group of flying demons.

"Rovers, we don't have to hold anything back." Hunter said to his fellow heroes after unshackling his friend and shouted, "Muzzle `em!" Once that weapon was released the Golden Retriever used his speed.

'I love being Acolyte Road Rover." Exile said as he froze a few zombies with optic blast, and then ground pound with his mystic hammer.

"Let the biting begin." Blitz shouted out as he chomped a couple of times before biting down on a hefty demon's buttocks before immediately releasing and spitting out that taste.

"I told you not to be weird boy." The husky said before going back to work. The shelled wonders saw all of this going on and thought the same thing.

'It's about time they used these skills.' Since these four often used the same weapons when the eight of them were not training. A new battalion of soldiers of the undead appeared before the leather skinned ones, but were blown away when Hunter used the power of Gunshin, and sped away.

"Agent Bishop, we need a door." Donatello called out once the main team got to the wall and saw no opening.

"Doctor." The man in question stated before pointing at the obstruction.

"Once again: my genius used like a blunt weapon." Stockman said since he hated it when his mind was used for combat and nothing else. Still the cyborg complied and using the weapons on his armor blew a big hole in the wall.

"Aw, shell." The chucker said as the same beasts they fought in honor of the Tribunal were barring their way.

"I suggest moving out of the way." The man said to them in a cold way before him and a group of his men charged through the hole and began to open fire. Back at the Turtle's current base April stayed behind to monitor any and all changes on the planet's surface.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join." A voice said to her, and when she swiveled the chair the red head saw that it was a main member of the family.

"Casey…you didn't go with the others?" She questioned since she knew that the man before her loved to fight as much as Raphael.

"I was about to, but when Leo said someone had to hang around and watch your back while you were stuck here monitoring the satellite feed I thought to myself the only thing I love more than bashing some bad guy heads…is you." He said to her and ended it in a smile since he did not want to feel what Raph felt when he thought he lost Colleen.

"Oh, Casey, you big lug." She said, truly touched by what he said that the two had to hug on it. Back on the front lines the Purple Dragons, Earth Protection Force, Foot Soldiers, and Justice Force were doing great against the lower ranked thugs, but the bodyguards to the main boss (who were watching the fight through a mystic pond) did not like how the fight was going.

"Where is the Shredder? They attack and the Shredder does nothing!" The flame herald shouted in anger at his master's lack on the front lines.

"The Shredder spreads himself too thin. He should destroy the Turtles and Karai instead of playing these games." The metal herald said in anger as well, but then a set of doors open and a voice was heard.

"It is you who will be destroyed, Mystic Scum." Karai shouted at the former allies to Utrom Shredder. "For now we have all our forces arrayed against you." She added even though she had a feeling that they already knew that.

"You are remembering us?" The blue furred one question before slamming his open left palm on the head of his hammer. The five saw the warriors all eleven, Shag and Muzzle stayed on the battlefield, and could not believe it.

"NO! It's not possible! We destroyed you!" The metal one said as he recalled gutting the brown furred one himself.

"Oh yeah, that's right, but now it's time for us to return the favor." The Rough Collie said before she the Doberman, and the Husky called up their avatar.

'Yeah, that's not going to happen.' Michelangelo thought as he saw the earth herald charge at them, but stopped after the orange one blasted him with a powerful blast from Inazuma.

"What?" The boulder muttered as he suddenly felt weaker, but before he could do anything the bear smacked him up against a wall and with one punch from the same animal he became lifeless pebbles.

'My turn.' Raphael thought as he sent his energy through the ground and aimed for the one that summoned those creatures. The fire herald was struck and fled into the pond which immediately doused his flames.

'I shall have some fun too.' Colleen thought as she sent her avatar, the hawk, at him, and with a little talon tussle another one was removed from the field. Water was thwarted by Donatello weakening him, and Blitz's wolf finishing the job.

'That helped get the taste out of my mouth.' The biter thought as he felt his mouth be refreshed due to the water his avatar had. Hunter summoned the flame power of his sword and took out the wind herald. Seeing that he was all alone the metal herald tried to run, but was cut in half by Karai.

"I gotta say: destroying those guys felt good." Mikey said once the last of them had fallen.

"Maybe, but now we have to figure out how to get in there. The Shredder's throne room." Leo said before looking at the big, black doors with the foot logo on them which opened without anyone touching it.

"It won't be necessary to break through. Come right in: I've been waiting." He said to them while casually sitting on his throne. He then stood up, and advanced toward them. "I see before me children and freaks who carry the trappings and weapons of the dragons. Could you be the students of the Ninja Tribunal? You are pathetic! You have no power! You cannot stop me." He said to them despite that eight of them were tapping into their mystic side.

"We will not allow you to have this world, Shredder. It ends here, demon." Splinter called out to the main threat of this planet.

"The only thing ending here, rat, is you." The demonic human said as he began to power up for this battle before him. As the battle raged outside the palace inside the group stuck with their plan.

"Remember, we have to separate the helmet and the gauntlet from the Shredder. No matter what. Let's do this, now." Leo shouted to them before charging at the creature. As he did the others relied on ranged attacks, and they struck in this order: Hunter, Raphael, Exile/Colleen, Michelangelo, Blitz/Donatello. Their concentrated attacks were fending off the creature's power up moment.

"Now is the time, Karai. You must focus your energy, feel the Shredder, sap him of his power." Splinter said to the young warrior as the demon was distracted.

"We will help you." Ancient One said, and with that the two humans followed the rat's lead, and began to focus.

"He must be weakened so that the others can separate him from his helmet and gauntlet." Splinter said while focusing on their part of the plan.

"Weak fools, you are all powerless." Oroku said not realizing that the heroes themselves pulled back their attack once the three began to focus, but he learned of it when he suddenly felt himself getting weak.

'Guess it's working.' The eight thought as they saw all the energy flow into the second woman they brought along.

"You drain my power!" Shredder shouted in rage as he saw his power being absorbed into the imposter. As this was going on Silver Sentry, Stockman, Chaplin, Bishop, and Hun ran into the room in question, and saw what was going on.

"So much for your big boogieman. I thought he'd be scarier. The way you freaks described him." Hun said after the warlord had fallen, and he walked over to the defeated one. The Purple Dragon leader went as far as to kick him a bit while he was down.

"Hun, get out of there. Now!" The second oldest called out as he and Silver Sentry ran up to the man in question after seeing the red eyes open up again.

"What's the big…oh, crud." Hun said but changed it when he felt a fierce grip on his shirt. Not wasting a moment the demon floated up with the thug still in hand.

"Pathetic creature, how dare you!" He shouted before throwing the human to the ground. Because of his dense body the man was able to bounce once which the Acolyte jumped over.

'Take this, monster.' The main hero of the Justice Force thought as he flew up to the airborne threat. The demon caught his charge, squeezed it a bit, and then threw him through the skylight above them.

"Ah, I am pleased. I had worried that assuming control of this world would be boring. Now destroying you all will give me enough of a thrill to keep me amused for centuries, but we require a larger arena." The man said before summoning a massive ball of dark energy.

"Attack! Now!" Leonardo shouted before he and the others ran right at their all powerful foe.

"No, my sons, wait!" Splinter shouted as a tornado was summoned that beckoned all of them away.

"Mistress Karai." The aid of the woman in question shouted to the warrior that was still meditating.

"Chaplin, we have to pull back. Chaplin." Bishop issued to the soldier beside him who was only starring at the latest Shredder.

"We can't leave her." He said back before racing up to the woman he loved; not fearing the twister in the least.

"Chaplin, no!" The endless warrior called out to the inventor. As soon as he tried to reach her the energy surrounding her prevented him of doing so. Bishop saw this and dragged the unconscious man away from the expanding cyclone.

"Did anyone catch the number of that ancient demon that ran us down." Donatello questioned as he and his brothers came to, and saw that they had been relocated to a forest area.

"It has been fun, and it promises to be even more so as I end your lives." Demon Shredder said to them as he was now on a demon horse with a trident in hand.

'This is just like Master Splinter's dream.' The swords-turtle thought as he got ready for their opponent to come to them.


	13. Chapter 13

Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers is from Warner Brothers

Chapter 13

Enter the dragons Part II

"Prepare, all of you. For a slow, agonizing end to your small and worthless lives." Demon Shredder said as he stood on one side of the clearing on horseback staring at the soon to be dead foursome.

"All right, let's not give him an easy target. Spread out and get ready." Leo issued to his brothers to be on the safe side. Just as they were about to do so stopped when they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Your friends are right with you. Till the very end." The rough collie said in a serious tone as she and the other Acolyte Road Rovers stood ready with the turtles.

"Remember the plan. We have to try and weaken him by separating him from his helmet and gauntlet. It's our only chance." The lead turtle said to the group even though he had a feeling saying their plan aloud probably wasn't the wisest move, but anyone carrying that mantle were not dumb.

"There are no chances left." Their foe said before having the horse charge at them. As the boss with the leader of the demons began the fight with his minions was at it's usual stand still.

"Commandos, hit `em with everything you've got. We don't have to be nice. Remember, these are undead ghouls." Bishop said to his men after arriving back on the battlefield. A couple of the Purple Dragon soldiers were carried off by the flyers, but there was one moment that made the loner smile.

'At least there's one good part of this whole thing.' Nobody thought as he saw Roughington flee from a river demon before tossing a few mystic/tech pellets onto the battlefield.

'Undead, foot soldiers too.' The master fighter thought as he shot down some ninja zombies before leaping up before being overrun. Once he was in the air two flying demons caught him, but one of his men shot down one of the two. His boss not only took care of the other flier but corkscrew spun and blasted through one of the rock beasts. "Commandos, rally to me." He issued after blasting away some zombie samurai.

'We hear and we obey.' The soldiers thought before racing back to him as swiftly as possible. Two of them didn't make it: one was taken by a river demon and the other one was knocked down and almost finished by an undead samurai's mace.

'I think not.' Raptarr thought before taking the archaic weapon, and then used it to smash another one of the stone creatures. Sentry who pulled himself out of his soaring trip and rejoined the battle decided to get back to the fight, but when the white outfitted man got close enough the savior of New York was punched hard by a stone Oni and into a building.

"Sentry, hang on." Nobody said after seeing what just happened and raced over to the fallen building with Metalhead right behind him. The two dug until they found the man they were looking for. "Silver Sentry, what's happening?" The loner questioned after pulling his fellow hero out of the hole.

"We're losing." Silver Sentry answered back before going back to the battle. There was one warrior left in the base of the stronghold, and he was getting back up after being slammed by the main demon.

"Forget this nonsense. Nothing is worth fighting demons." Hun said after coming too. The big man was about to walk away until a glow, coming from behind him caught his eye. "Nothing…except this." He said as he eyed gold and jewels that filled even his darkest desires. "If I'm gonna risk my life I might as well be rewarded for it." The blonde man added with a smirk before collecting his share of the goods around him.

"Mistress? Mistress Karai!" Chaplin called out once he regained conciosness and saw her down and out leader. "Mistress?" He questioned after running over to her lying body and feared the worst. "Thank goodness, you're alright." He said with relief in his voice when she opened her beautiful green eyes and looked up at him. "Let me help you." He offered and began to pull her back to her feet.

"Help me." The brain of Baxter said as he tried to get back on his treads, but was failing.

"Stockman." Bishop, who just walked into the blown room, said after kicking the mechanical body which caused the man's hologram face to reappear. "On your feet. There's work to do." He issued before seeing the two Foot Warriors at the far end of the room.

"Why can't I be left alone to expire in peace." Baxter said while using one of his arms to send him back to his treads. His latest employer ignored his whining and focused on their current problem.

"Karai, your alive. Now, if you haven't noticed: we're losing. You've got to use your link with the Shredder and continue your assault." He issued to the fighter and liked that fire in her eyes; it told him that she wasn't finished yet.

"Stand back." She issued to the three after freeing her right arm from her friend, sat down in Indian style and began to concentrate.

"You two: protect her. I need to see if we have any other forces left." The ageless one said before racing out of the building to see about their battlefield.

"Dr. Stockman, this is so great. You and I are a team again. Isn't it just so awesome?" Chaplin said to his idol. The young man believed since the head hancho wasn't around, and it didn't seem any demons were after them this gave him the time to geek out about this alliance.

"Thrilling beyond words." He answered back in a dry tone before adding under a whisper, "This day couldn't possibly get any worse." The older scientist remembered the movie bit of that line, but prayed it couldn't happen in reality. Back with the dogs and the turtles they were getting ready for the horseman.

"Here he comes." Leo warned the others as the trident wielder came at them. "Everyone focus." He called out before activating his marks just as the others did as well.

"Run, but you can't hide." The evil human said to them after his first lunge toward the red turtle failed.

"Yeah, bring it on." The fighter said since there was a part of him that was going to have fun in this fight. He then lunged at the opponent, but was fended off by the staff part of the trident.

'Now, while he's distracted.' Colleen thought as she leapt forward only to be slammed by Raphael's shell since Shredder tossed him aside with ease. Blitz charged at him, but was denied Tennis-like backhand with the three pronged weapon.

'He's mine.' The fourth of the brothers thought as he leapt with Inazuma in hand, but the Shredder used his mystic might to stop the fighter, slam him on the ground, and slid him toward a tree.

'I got him.' Donatello thought as he leapt in the path as a means to stop him, but ended up being slammed into the tree as well.

"Rush him all at once. Now." The swords-turtle said to the remaining members of their forces. He, Exile, and Hunter all leapt up, but the demon stopped them by channeling his power into his trident, and had his magic stop all of them.

"Ah, the Mystical fang of the dragon. Children should not be allowed to play with such powerful toys. The consequences could be…deadly." Oroku said as he grasped Gunshin, and channeled his power into the sword and sent more pain to the turtle and the Siberian Husky.

"My sons." Splinter, who landed in a different section of the forest, said once he saw a bright green light, and when he turned to face the direction of the flash the rodent saw smoke. "Oh no." He said as the sensei saw the four canine Acolytes out cold, but to make sure the rodent checked their pulse on their necks. To his relief they were all still with them, but his heart sank again once he saw his worst fear come to life. "It cannot be! Not my sons! Not my sons!" He called out, and when he checked their pulse: he felt nothing. "No, my nightmare has come true. My children, they have all been…THIS CANNOT BE!" He cried out and sank to his knees.

'I better do something to help him.' A person behind him thought and placed his hand on the rodent's shoulder.

"Ancient One." Splinter said as he saw the elderly human behind him. All of a sudden the mortal in question screamed in severe pain, and then fell over: dead. "No! Not you too." He said to the next fallen one.

"And your next." The former human said to the mammal once the rat was looking right at him with fear stricken eyes. "Now, it is your turn to perish, nesumi." The creature said before charging. With his belief that his children and oldest friend have left him Splinter stood his ground, but the avatar's within the turtle's would not allow that, so they called forth an old friend.

"Master Yoshi?" Splinter questioned as a man that looked like his fallen master appeared before him with a golden glow surrounding him. The man positioned himself in between the two warriors and faced a foe he recognized.

'This creature doesn't fight with honor either.' Yoshi thought about the charging man before grabbing the trident, threw him off his horse(which the horse slammed into some trees), and finished by slamming this familiar creature to the ground.

"I do not know who you are, but know this you shall suffer greatly by my-." The demon started to say, but was interrupted by the warrior, who was now floating in the air, as he sliced a good chunk on the beast's chest.

'My work here is done.' Yoshi thought as he returned to the spirit plane he returned the four avatars that gave him this opportunity to their proper handlers.

"My sons." Splinter said as he walked over to the now rising foursome happy that they were with him.

"This changes nothing." The wounded warrior said as he walked over to them; ignoring the huge crack in his armor.

"He is re-concentrating his powers." Splinter informed as the madman was healing himself by reabsorbing all the energy in New York. Back on the battlefield Bishop and his commandos were fending off the low ranked creatures from entering the stronghold.

"Hold the line, men. Hold the line." Their boss said as they were all shooting the creatures down as best as they could. "What is happening? Why are they retreating?" The marksman said as all the Shredder's forces were all disappearing.

'What's going on here?' The Purple Dragons, Nano, Tsunami, and others were thinking as they all saw the creatures leaving the battlefield. In another part Muzzle was still bashing while Shag was hiding behind the mad dog until…

'Huh? Where are they going? I was just starting to have fun.' The Road Rover prototype thought as he watched the creatures vanish in green/black flames.

"Are they gone?" The scardey-dog whimpered before peeping through his fingers and saw that the coast was clear. Even the landscape was starting to go back to its modern form which concerned the three in the wrecked building.

"What's happening?!" Baxter exclaimed in alarm since he did not like where this was going.

"The tengu Shredder is pulling his energy back into himself." Karai informed the misunderstood doctor since she could feel the wound in the beast's chest begin to seal.

"Aw crud." Hun said after seeing the area around him, along with the loot in his arms, begin to disappear. Back on the turtle's battlefield they were watching as round 2 was about to begin.

"Everything's changing back. Do you think? Do you think it's over?" Donatello questioned after he and the others watched the demon pull his energy back and the egghead was praying their opponent would simply self destruct, but instead…

"Not by a long shot." Leonardo said as he, and the guys watched as this Shredder transformed into a dragon.

"Now, my sons, reach deep within yourselves manifest your avatars and fight." Their father figure said to them, and they knew he was right - the fangs weren't going to cut it with him in that form.

"We can do this. Remember what the Tribunal said we have to work together." The eldest said before they all began to concentrate, and in a bright yellow light they became one with their dragon forms.

'I will not be stopped by dragons again.' Shredder thought before roaring in defiance to the four before him. He took a stand on a building and created a firewall around himself. Donatello and Michelangelo fired at him but orange was wing smacked away and purple was smacked by the back of the other wing.

'My turn.' The blue dragon thought before channeling his might and fired a massive blue blast that sent the fiend through three buildings and ended in a crater in the streets.

'This punk's mine.' Raphael thought in anger, and charged at the dark dragon with full force. He was sadly backhanded so bad that the battle crazy brother slammed into a boat that was sitting in the dock.

'Okay, let's try that again.' Donatello and Michelangelo thought as they got up close to him, but the tengu sent them away with a dark flamethrower.

'Guys!' The eldest thought as he watched them fly through a few building in two different directions. Sensing another blast behind him the swords-turtle flew up before the attack could reach him.

'You won't escape.' The original Shredder thought as he flew up and gave the turtle gone dragon a twin flame attack. As the blue one tried to weather the attack Karai felt something as she continued to meditate.

"I feel it. I have linked with the Shredder's energy, and now he'll pay." The woman said aloud as she could now truly feel the link, and began to drain him as a way of getting him back for defeating her in combat.

'This feeling. Karai is still alive.' Shredder thought; seasing his attack as he felt his energy leaving him again. Blue saw this as his chance, so with all his might the dragon charged the creature through a few buildings.

'These cretins can wait. I must destroy Karai.' The evil one thought as he flew away and left a defenseless hero alone in the process. Back at the home the two men continued to watch over her as the newest Shredder did her thing.

"OH!" Stockman shouted at the three horned dragon came down, and held him in his mouth. "I guess this day could get worse." He admitted since this seemed worse than being with his fan.

"Dr. Stockman." The young scientist said and fired two shells before being slammed into a wall. Once that was done the dragon closed his mouth, but Baxter's mind survived.

'Now with them gone. You are mine.' Shredder thought after dealing with the young woman's defense with ease, but just as he was about to eat her a red tail and a purple tail stopped him before pulling him up - away from their ally.

'Got him.' The orange dragon thought as he air-tackled the beast to the ground. 'Wow, so it's still working.' The young one thought as he saw the Shredder's energy leaving him again. The drain was so great that he reverted back to human form.

'That won't save you.' Leo thought as he tackled the human sized threat, and carried him on his talons until coming to the red one.

'My turn.' The angered one thought as he baseball swung his tail once their foe was close enough. He slammed into a wall, but was still willing to fight until he looked at his left arm and saw that his forearm was bare.

'Where is it?' The demon thought before seeing the item in the distace, but the orange one picked it up and crushed it in his mouth.

'Your next.' The youngest dragon thought before charging at their enemy, but the charge was only a means to grab the armored one and throw him to a different spot of the clearing; doing this also removed his helmet.

"You're done, Shredder." The lead dragon roared to the demon after stomping the helmet into non existence. This angered the former human so much that he charged at the leader, but purple, who was high above the field of battle, slammed the weakened warrior with a belly flop of sorts.

'Time for him again.' The four thought and began to focus on Guardian Prime to deliver the final blow even though it destroyed their amulets in the process. Their efforts succeeded and Hamato Yoshi was back on the field, but this time with a sword of his own.

"I will fight you. To my very last breath." The man formerly known as Oroku Saki said as he pointed to the reappeared man, but the warrior was not bothered at all by the threat.

"This demon is your very last breath." The swordsman said back before swiftly slicing the fiend in half. 'They are all fine warriors.' Yoshi thought as he looked at the four that beckoned him to the physical plane.

"Master Yoshi?" A voice called out causing the man in question to turn about. The man smiled at his former pet, gently placed his hand on the sensei's back, and faded away in blue flames. Once he was gone the four were conscious, and stunned over what just happened.

"Wow, that was beyond amazing. We totally kicked shell bros." Michelangelo said with a big grin before his brothers were also expressing their joy over what just happened. With the fight done their foes resumed their usual motives - esspessily Bishop.

"Come along, Dr. Stockman, that brain of yours is still intact and I'm not finished with you yet." The soldier said to the brain that was being carried by two of his commandos.

"It seems the pain will never end." Baxter said as he saw himself be brought aboard one of their choppers. Once inside the Earth Protection Force flew away, and those on the ground were welcomed to another sight in the sky.

"Well, it looks like you did it. You turtles saved the world, and I thought that was our job." Silver Sentry said to the seven warriors before him.

"We all did it - together." The eldest son said to the superhero who saluted as a response to the comment, and flew away. The next to arrive were the Road Rovers complete with Muzzle, back on his dolly, and Shag.

"Man, am I glad you guys made it." Raphael said once the canines were close enough.

"You better be, Raphy. You blokes owe us." Colleen said as she and Blitz were carrying Exile over to the rest of their group. The team seemed happy over how this had all came out, but that was when a voice interrupted the good vibes of the group.

"You have all done well. We are very proud of our Acolytes. You have done great things." The voice sounded like Kon-Shisho, and the eleven had their doubts until they turned and saw the Masters of strength, speed, spirit, and weapon walk right up to them.

"HELLO! Where'd you guys come from?" The slacker questioned as he gave the four an accusing finger for arriving late to the fun.

"Didn't we see you get destroyed?" The brainy one questioned even though as he recalled they only assumed the worst - since he and the others were forced to flea, and leave them alone.

"Have you soon forgotten you first lesson?" The master of weapon questioned to the warriors before them. Not waiting for an answer one of the four answered for them:

"Perception is not always truth. All you think you know…" The master of spirit spoke before letting another continue.

"About this world. About yourselves. Even about reality itself." The master of strength continued to where her friend left off, and this time their most promising student finished it:

"All this and more will be challenged." Leo said, and knew that he remembered that speech correctly.

"In deed." Kon said back before summoning Ancient One before them.

"Feh! My back is killing me." The summoned one said before adding, "Huh?" It was then he saw his four masters - alive and well. "Ah, honored ones, I felt you were near." The human confessed to the entire group which angered the second oldest.

"If you were so near why didn't you jump in when we were getting our shells kicked?" The sai handler questioned with an edge in his voice.

"We knew that the karmic wheel of fate had to turn unhindered by our interference. We were forced to let events unfold as they should." Kon said to them before his green clothed friend continued:

"Yoshi's demise was a part of that." Chikara said and the fellow female fighters could hear a form of sadness in her tone, but didn't speak of it.

"As was his coming here to New York as a guardian of the Utroms for without that - you, Splinter, would not exist." The silver haired man informed the mammal of that fact.

"Nor would your sons." Juto said as the four in question along with the Road Rovers gathered behind him.

"What will the Tribunal do now?" The rodent questioned since their main objective - watch over the three artifacts has been taken care of.

"It is time for us to move on." The female of the four said after she and the others flew into the sky and levitated there.

"We would be honored, young one, if you would join us on the Tribunal?" The master of spirit offered to the round one below them.

"The honor would be all mine." The man in question said before turning to give his old friend his final farewell. "Splinter, you are family. I will miss you." He confessed to the mutated mammal.

"And I you, old friend." Splinter said after kneeling before the newest member of the Ninja Tribunal.

"And I trust you four will stay out of trouble." The father to Hamato Yoshi said while pointing to the four green skinned teens.

"Hey, it's us - we hate trouble." The chucker said with a smile as he rubbed his round melon out of embarrassment.

"Of course you do. Feh!" The new member of the dragon answered back before he and the others floated into the sky, and out of sight. With them gone the group on the ground were clueless on what to do next.

"What now, oh mistress?" Chaplin questioned after all of their forces have left them. She took his hand, and spoke.

"It is a new day, Dr. Chaplin, let us see what it brings." She said as the both of them walked hand in hand into the sun risen city. The eleven others followed their lead and walked too.

"So…who's hungry?" The goofball of the turtles questioned once all were ahead of him, but his question was heard by one.

"Michelangelo, my sons, what ever you would like - it is on me." The father said with a good natured laugh at the beginning. "All of you, come, let us celebrate. Together." Splinter added since he would like the company of the canine's as well. With nothing else to say the last of the heroes walked over to the turtle's home for a well deserved Breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers is from Warner Brothers

I know that there were two other seasons after Ninja Tribunal, but this one felt the best to use the Road Rovers

Chapter 14

Wedding bells and bytes

Once Demon Shredder was gone the turtles relaxed a bit before being flung into the future on accident, but after several adventures the group was heading home only to have a possessed robot nearly destroy the father figure. "Countless miles of cyberspace combed over. Innumerous lines of programming scoured. A myriad of bites, nodes, and cashes scrutinized, but finally exactly 92,643 nanoscopic data bites later our father is about to be whole again." Donatello said as he and his brothers stood/sat before a large computer screen.

"Uh…that's assuming this works." The second oldest said to the brainy one. He didn't want to jinx it, but at the same time the angered one just never put much faith in technology.

"It has to work." The scientist said back before explaining what he was about to do. "I designed the cyber-map portal to convert matter into code, so by reversing the polarity of the default stasis application code should be converted back into matter." The others appreciated the visual aid that he used while talking.

"Sounds like you've got everything covered, Donnie." The eldest son commented; glad to have that big brain working for them.

"Yeah. Including the big words." The youngest of the four added while wondering if this meant he could no longer go into Super Quest the way they did.

"Well, here goes." The staff wielder commented as he reached for a specific lever, but as soon as he placed his hand on it the others added their hands in this order: Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo before moving the item forward.

"Father!" The four exclaimed when they saw the rodent standing on the platform after the machine has done its thing. As blue, red, and orange raced to greet him purple sighed in relief: grateful that his plan worked.

"We were so worried about you." The swords-turtle said as he held his father from the front.

"How many fingers do you see?" The chucker questioned as he held up two but kept his index bent downward.

"Are you okay? How are you feelin?" The sai handler questioned while standing to the creature's right side.

"I feel…whole and happy to be home; though a bit light headed." The rat said back and appreciated the hand as the two oldest brother's helped him off the platform. The smart one picked up an item he kept by the computer for inspiration.

"The matter conversion is stressful, father. Let's get you some rest." The purple ninja stated after giving the rodent his latest walking stick. The five then walked over to their father's room which they didn't touch since the accident.

"We even set up a tea set to celebrate this event, father." Leonardo stated as he opened the door, and revealed the five piece spread on a low set table. Just as the group was about to get their private party started their robot chum spoke up.

"It is good to have you back, sir, but should we be bothered by this party. After all the wedding will begin soon." Serling said as he was holding six suitcases in his hands, and a bag strap on each arm.

"Relax Serling, the party isn't for a couple a days. With Don's hacking skill, and my drivin' we'd be there in no time." The second oldest stated with a smile which caused the robot to sigh in disgust.

"Uh…wedding?" The father questioned. Wondering what he had missed over all the time he had been out.

"Oh yeah: Casey and April. It's about time – right." The comic reader said with an even bigger smile than the battler.

"My sons, let us celebrate our reunion, and I can think of no better place to do so then the union of Casey and April." The grey furred one commented to the four, but was willing to spend the night with just his sons.

"Father, if you are up for it, so am I. Let's put the problems of cyberspace behind us." The brainy one said before the five walked into his room to have a small celebration. Unknown to any of them was a tick sized item on a hair in the creature's ear.

'This feels…good.' Splinter thought with a sigh as he sat down at the head of the table, and listened to the adventures his sons have had while he was gone. The team had a few hours of rest, and using some teamwork they had the dump truck filled with their bags the team was set and off.

"Casey's family farmhouse: here we come." Raphael, who chose to drive, said aloud as he leveled the accelerator.

"You know, Raph, some people head to the country for a slower pace of life." The swords-turtle said while trying to stay on his seat as their vessel was rumbling around on the bumpy country road with his brother's lead foot.

"Sorry, bro, but I'm not 'some people'. "I'm the best man. I got duties, like, teaching Casey how to tie a tie." The driver said back before adding, "Which may take a while seeing as how that aint one of my better ninja skills." While the two continued to drive along on the road the rest of their family was in the back of the vehicle.

"Man, Serling, I am so looking forward to this. I love weddings." Mikey said as he sat in the back, all buckled up, and ready for the party to start.

"When have you ever been to a wedding?" The butler bot questioned while holding onto the ceiling to fall over due to Raphael's need for speed.

"Been to - Never. Seen on TV - all the time. Every series eventually does a Wedding episode, dude." The orange turtle answered back, and while they continued to enjoy the ride Donatello was doing one final test.

"I'm not picking up any virtual fluctuations or distortions, master. The digital to physical conversion has been a complete success." Donatello said after seeing that nothing was wrong with their father.

"I am glad to hear it, my son." The rat said back as he sat up from the table he was lying on, and rested a hand on the genius' left shoulder.

"Hey, guys. We're here." Raphael called to the four in the back as he pulled into the driveway. The brawler even went as far as to blow their vehicle's horn to let them know they have arrived.

"They're here." The red head of their group called out in happiness while running up to the truck.

"And so is Master Splinter." The raven haired human added once the father of the group jumped off.

"It's so good to see you." April exclaimed while giving her father figure a big hug; which he returned without fail. "This makes our wedding even more special - perfect even." She added as she felt releived to see this man again.

"Sensei, you look like a million bucks. Uh…better then a million pieces, right?" Casey said while giving the father of their team a handshake. In truth the son of Hamato Yoshi felt pleased by all this praise. "Come on in, everyone. Take a load off." The vigilante said to them: allowing them to enter his family's home. The doorway was bendable enough for Serling to squeeze in with minimal damage to the doorway.

"I'm tellin ya, the Shredder never stood a chance." Casey said as he told Splinter of their latest climactic battle with the Shredder, and even though he heard that tale, and all of the others he still gave them time to tell him the stories in their own words.

"Yes, I have heard. My sons have made their father quite proud." The grey furred one said as he stroked his small white beard and cast a grateful look to the four who all seemed to like the praise.

"What about you, Master Splinter? What was cyberspace like?" The adventurer questioned which is one thing the four did not bring up mainly because they completely forgot - the teens were just happy to have him back.

"It was strange. I had no single sense of self, but rather a multitude of thoughts and feelings. Common to them all however was a longing to return to my family." The father confessed to them, and they all seemed touch by what his main thought was.

"Well, Donnie sure took care of that." The youngest of the four said while pointing to the turtle in question.

"Yeah, that big, ol` brain of his was workin overtime to get you out of there safe and sound." The second oldest said while giving the turtle beside him a friendly noogie, but easily released his hold. Suddenly there was a knock a the door causing all to be on guard.

"Are you guys expecting someone?" The swords-turtle questioned after the knock was heard by all.

"No, none of the guests are due to arrive until the morning." April answered back with a somewhat worried tone. When another knock was heard the five hid: Donatello - leaning against the side of the door. Raphael - holding onto a pair of rafters with his feet and hands, Michelangelo hid under the bear rug. Leonardo - crouched at the upper landing of the stairs with a hand on his sword. Splinter - crouched behind the seat he was sitting on.

'Man, they're fast.' Casey thought before walking up to the door. "Ma?" He questioned after opening the door and saw that it was his mother on the other side.

"Casey." She answered back causing all of his friends to relax since it was only the mother to the vigilante. The guys came out of their hiding spot, and watched the mother/son bonding moment.

"That's assuming Casey got the dates on the invitations right." O`Neil said since that was the only logical explanation to this development.

"Well, uh…all those letters and numbers seem the same when you're writing in calligraphy." The hokey stick wielder said with a slightly nervous stutter. This caused the fighter and the slacker to smack their own foreheads for their friend's blunder. The was also when another face, an unwelcome face, walked in.

"What's up, cuz." Sid said while walking in and pushed the man in question aside. "What's shaking, April?" He said while holding her right shoulder and leaned in nice and close.

"Uh…uh…" Casey became nervous since he knew that his cousin might, pardon the poor choice of word, rat out where the turtles are.

"Don't you worry, Casey, I told your cousin Sid if he tells a soul about your special friends…" The mother said in a sweet and caring voice before rushing to the man in question and added in a harsh tone, "I'll bust his knee caps." This caused the others to be happy and fearful toward the woman at the same time.

"What a long journey this has been?" Another person said as he walked into the building.

"Ancient One?!" The teens shouted in alarm since the last time they had seen the elder he had joined the Ninja Tribunal.

"Guess I'd better get the spare blankets." April said since she could already count three blankets already. Another voice was soon heard from the doorway which was attached to a familiar face.

"Blankets. What a treat." The man said before walking into the room and shook Casey's hand. 'I wish I could tell them that I arrived thanks to a yellow/brown streak, but they'd probably not believe me.' He thought during the shake.

"Professor?" The turtles questioned at the arrival.

"What up, guys?" Another member of their group said walking into the happy situation.

"Angel?" The four questioned at the young woman with long black hair with purple highlights, and had on a black outfit who hugged the bride to be as soon as she got inside. The New York girl was just grateful that Mrs. Jones knew of the special friends she spoke of on the phone to get a ride there.

"See? This is why I love weddings." Michelangelo said to the others after the gathering of five others.

"I hear ya. Nothin beats bein surrounded by friends and family." Raphael agreed with his brother before walking over and reconnected with their friends that they haven't seen in a while. Unknown to them the worst Wedding crashers ever were not too far from where they were.

"We have their position, and soon in the name of the master - we shall have their heads." Khan said as he stared at an image of the home the turtles were in. After hearing that the ninjas in his truck stood in attention. Morning set in and the team was getting ready for the big event.

"I'm tellin ya. The rabbit goes in the hole, around the tree, and then…voile." Raphael said as he tried to held the groom with his tie. Jones looked in his old room's dresser mirror, and saw the work.

"Uh…you sure this is right?" Casey questioned at the uneven tie around his neck. The eldest of the four walked in and decided to give the two a little warning.

"Uh, guys the ceremony starts in an hour." The swords-turtle stated so the both of them would have plenty of time of greeting ready.

"So, gettin nervous yet?" The brawn of the team questioned propping himself on his friend's right shoulder.

"Me nervous?" The vigilante questioned after fixing his friend's work and walking away from the both of them. "Come on! I've taken on entire street gangs single handed." He told them as he moved his left arm around Raph's neck and his right arm around Leo's neck before moving for the Hokey stick on the wall and added, "Gone mano y mano against some of the biggest baddies in the criminal under world. Fought monster, mutants, and aliens. I mean, you think I get nervous just because today I'm gettin mar…" He stopped speaking once he got to the 'M' word. "Mah…mah…" He tried to finish, but ended up nearly fainting.

"Whoa there." The sai carrier said after catching his friend before he could hit the floor.

"Nice going, best man." The field leader said after seeing the save and thought it deserved some credit.

"Hey, just be glad none of those monsters or mutants ever proposed." The red masked one said as a way of making the groom relax on this special day. In another room of the building orange was helping the bride out.

"Okay, April, your veil is already. I've also put together the boutonnieres and floral arrangements. One for every guest." The chucker said after finishing the ironing job on the veil, and then looked at the guest dresser to see the items he spoke of.

"Thanks, Mikey, you're the best bride's maid ever." The bride said while looking beyond the cover she was while dressing for the event. He heard her choice of words and didn't like it.

"Bride's maid?! Give a turtle a little respect. I'm the maid of honor." He said before adding, "Gah!" When he saw the veil on his arm was slowly falling; luckily he caught it.

"So, how to I look?" The adventurer questioned after finishing zipping the back of her dress, and walked into view.

"Beautiful." He answered back while just gazing at how the dress she had chosen did her justice. Outside several guests and family have already arrived which were being greeted by Serling, Donatello, and Splinter.

"Right this way ladies and gentleman." The machine said once Karai in a stunning black kimono with pink floral pattern and Chaplin in a white tux, similar to Casey, walked past him. "And, uh…none of the aboves." The help said once four android utroms walked past him. "Interdimensional…oh I give up." He said after Gin and Usagi walked past him.

"Donatello." The rhino stated while giving the turtle in question a handshake.

"Good to see you." The swords-bunny stated to Splinter while bowing to the silver furred one. Inside the barn the people that have arrived were: Uncle Augie, Robin, Ma Jones, Cousin Sid, Utroms, Angel, Ancient One, Hisomi, Chikara, Juto, Kon, the professor, Chaplin, and Karai. "Where is your gift, Gen?" The white furred one questioned to the man behind him.

"Gifts, Usagi!" The gambler shouted in alarm after hearing this new news. "We were supposed to bring gifts?" He asked and saw the rabbit drop his jaw in disbelief. "Well, I'm sure…" He started to speak while picking out an average square gift from the crowd, and added, "Hisomi, won't mind if I share his." The rhino then crossed the givers name off and put his own.

'That's not going to work.' The man in question thought before using his speed to get to the two, and picked up the gift grabber's collar.

"I guess…you're Hisomi." The de-horned one said and gave the gift back.

'I don't know him.' The rabbit thought as he turned away from the conflict behind him. As for the metal men one of the four decided to scout something out: something important.

"Captain Mortu, I am pleased to report that there is no sushi bar at the reception." The scout said as the man in question removed the top hat on his android's head.

"Thank goodness. We wouldn't a repeat of what happened last time." Mortu started to say before moving his robot hand to his actual face, and gave a whiff. "I still smell like soy sauce." He added and tried to block that memory out.

"You okay, Leatherhead?" Angel questioned to the green scaled gentleman beside her.

"Oh yes, I'm fine Angel. I just always cry at Weddings." The scientist/brute said back as he wiped his non-monocle eye of tears. In the back the turtles liked what they saw before them.

"Well, that's just about everyone." Donatello said to the others even though he, and the others wished their fellow Acolytes came to the get together.

"What's that noise?" The jokester questioned after hearing another engine coming toward the Wedding. Out of instinct the five stood by the doorway, and watched as a red, dog themed, car pulled up.

"They made it." The swords-turtle said as the twin doors opened up and they all saw the six dogs walk out. Muzzle and Shag simply wore a necktie or bowtie while Hunter, Exile, and Blitz were like the turtles and stuck with a theme - flag theme. Their three ties had the colors of their nations flags.

'Inventive.' The smart turtle said as he looked down at his purple vest then to Mikey's big, orange bowtie, Raph's crimson red vest, and Leo's standard size navy blue bowtie.

"Whoa." The tough one of the four whispered as he saw Colleen step out in a gorgeous Wedding gown of her own. He enjoyed the sight of her in that outfit, and a small part of him wondered if she would wear that for him.

"You're going to collect bugs, Raphy." The rough collie said to the turtle who immediately closed his mouth even though he didn't realize it was open.

"Good to see you again, Leo." Hunter said as he shook the swords-turtle's hand.

"I am happy seeing you again, comrade." Exile said to Don as he gave the turtle-sapian a one arm hug.

"Good to see you here, turtle-boy." Blitz said in his usual tone of voice which to target smiled and gave the Doberman a high five. As the secret weapon and the walking armory made nice with the four Splinter saw a human, who came with them, walk over to the barn.

"And…if I may be so bold: who are you?" The rodent questioned the black tuxedo man.

"I am Professor William F. Shepherd. The founder of the Road Rovers, and you must be Master Splinter. It is an honor to meet you." The man said in a polite tone.

"Yes, I am, and thank you." The rodent said back in an equally polite tone. As the two spoke a bit the turtles decided to tell the canines something.

"So, you guys knew of our powers before the final fight?" The Golden Retriever questioned while rubbing his head.

"Pretty much. You spoke of them, but we mostly saw you rushing over to the training area: most of the time. Exile making the fire with an optic blast of sorts. Blitz biting the plate with our evening food on it." Leo explained to them but was interrupted by the brawn.

"Colleen had mixture of Martial Art moves when we were fightin which was good to see." Raph said and saw a hint of red around the canine's white muzzle.

"Ya, but I bet not even your big brained brother knew that on off hours we were ordinary house dogs to six world leaders." The biter stated with a big grin as they all seemed surprised to hear that bit of news.

"But from time to time we can stay like this as long as we want." The fighter of them said as she swayed down the aisle to find a seat. Her sway did it's main job - get Raphael's attention which was snapped back to reality when his brother spoke.

"Now that is everyone." Donatello said to them - happy that the Acolytes made it in time, but also at that time the Groom spoke up on the outside of the barn.

"You guys seen April? I haven't seen April. She's not here. You think she's having second thoughts? Oh, I knew this would happen." Casey said as he was spazzing out at the fact that he couldn't find April at all.

"Easy, my son. It is tradition for the Groom not to see the Bride before the ceremony." Splinter said to the human thought of as a son before adding, "She is preparing herself in the farmhouse. I will fetch her." He then separated from the others and walked to said building until something rushed around him causing the rodent to walk over to the edge of the woods, push a few weak trees out of the way, and saw: "The Foot! I must warn the others." He said before being struck from behind.

"You will warn no one, rodent." Khan said before snapping his fingers causing his forces to surround the lone warrior. Several moments later in the barn the guests were starting to get restless - wondering if April had gotten cold feet.

"Psst, guys, everything okay?" The Bride said in a concerned tone as she walked into the barn and closed the doors behind her.

"April?" Don shouted in surprise at the sight of his old friend before her. The others, along with Honeycut were all looking at her in surprise of her in that dress.

'Colleen still looks better.' Raphael thought, but kept his eyes on her before hearing the Groom speak.

"Whoa! Babe. You look…bea…bea…bea ugh." Jones said before falling backward, but once again his fellow muscle head caught him from behind.

"Whoa! Easy, killer." The red warrior said before helping the main man back on his feet.

"Sorry for the delay. Master Splinter went to find you. You haven't seen him?" The smart one informed and then questioned when she seemed surprised by the reason for the hold up.

"No." She answered simply with a shake of the head.

"I wonder…" The inventor started to speak as he thought a delayed reaction from his arrival back to the physical plane may have happened, but the young ninja stopped talking when something flew through the closed doors and landed at the alter on the far end.

"Master Splinter!" The four shouted as one while the others voiced their concerns about the creature that flew. The ninjas were the first to get there since they were his sons, and they were concerned for his safety.

"He's here. He's…" Splinter, despite his injured body, spoke - trying to tell them who he saw, but at that moment several smoke bombs were thrown into the building.

"What the shell's goin on?" The rude one questioned while looking at the big doorway since he knew someone was going to walk through the open door, but was not expecting a familiar helmet.

"Your long awaited demise." The opponent said, and it was then they all saw the opponent to the rat.

"The Shredder?" The genius questioned: wondering how a digital to physical being could have survived that fate. Michelangelo on the other hand was just overwhelmed by all the soldiers he and Khan brought with them.

"Attack!" The armored one shouted while pointing to the barn. As soon as the order was given they all stormed the wooden structure. At that instant everyone started to fight the goons while Shredder calmly walked toward his true enemy.

"I don't remember getting your RSVP, bucket for brains." Raphael said with a bit more anger than normal after seeing him swat the collie away. As he said that the turtle reached for his sais and was surprised that they were there.

"Yeah, like, didn't we fry you up extra crispy style?" Michelangelo questioned after pulling his chucks out, and saw the answer as to how the unarmed ones could have their weapons - Juto had summoned them before returning to the fight.

"My body perhaps, but the electrical current you hoped to destroy me with did not damage my digital core." Shredder explained to them while dismissing an Utrom scout, Blitz, and Hunter away from him.

"Digital core?" Donnie questioned after hearing what he thought he heard.

"Yes!" He answered back before leaping up, and added, "I escaped back to cyberspace where I was able to absorb the massive influx of energy. Energy that allowed me to reconstitute myself to become more powerful than ever!" All the while as he spoke this he was easily defeating the four no matter how many times they came at him.

"Yeah. I'm kinda gettin that." The red masked one answered back after sitting up from the roundhouse kick their foe had given him and Don.

"Then it was simply a matter of infecting one of the rat's data bits with a line of code that once converted into matter became a homing becon. Which led me right to you at this most auspicious occasion." The enemy said back to them in a calm tone, but near the entrance April was fending off the Foot quite nicely.

'He needs a weapon.' She thought before picking up one of the long candle holders, kicked a soldier that tried a sneak attack and whistled before throwing the item.

"You crashed the wrong Weddin, Khan." Casey said before charging at the hypnotist with metal club in hand. They clashed five times, but after that the red haired man struck the other just right.

"Light `im up!" Chaplin said to the Utroms before pulling out a hand held energy gun. The Foot fired their blasters as well until the white furred stranger sliced away their weapons. Mortu saw that they were defensless and tired some fisticuffs on them: which worked.

"Donnie, we'll handle the Shredder. Get Master Splinter out of here." Leonardo ordered after he, and the others, were knocked on their butts. Their opponent heard this and decided to express his feelings about that.

"You'll handle nothing!" He said while walking over to the piano and pushed the Proffesor out of the way. "Your attempts to destroy me have only made me faster, stronger…" He stalled to throw the piano, and force the four into the open. "And it will now cost you everything." He added while walking past Karai, who was dealing with her fair share of the Foot; he knew of her, but she seemed too weak to be of any use to him, so he carried on with his plan. "It is time." He instructed to Khan.

'It will be done.' Khan thought as he clapped his hands one time. With that the Foot fled from their foes, and headed for the door. On his way to the door Shredder made it his business to chop at all of the support columbs before standing in the doorway - blocking the fleeing crowd from the exit.

"Farwell, worms!" He shouted to the escaping men and women before kicking the last support beam causing the whole thing to cave in on them.

"NO!" The four shouted after seeing this and raced to the fallen wooden structure. The fiend allowed them to do so before he joined the four with their fallen friends.

"And now it is your turn to perish." Shredder said after realizing that they have had enough time to grieve. At that moment Raphael charged at him out of anger of believing that he had lost all that he cared for.

"Wait." Leonardo said to the other two as he held them back before adding, "Look." Pointing over to what used to be the barn. "Something's still moving in there." He pointed out as a few of the planks moved slightly. "Donnie, check it out. Mikey and I will back up Raph." Their field leader instructed causing the separation.

"Your brother is wise to run. Still, he only postpones the inevitable." Their foe said in his usual threatening manner. "I will destroy you all!" He exclaimed before tearing the farm windmill from the ground and baseball hitting the brothers.

"Everyone out, hurry." Leatherhead called out causing the Golden Retriever and the Husky to toss aside loss logs that were in the way. As everyone was coming out Donatello was coming into the falling building.

"Come on. We've got to get Master Splinter back to the hauler. It's safe, and it just might give us our only chance of stopping the Shredder." Donatello said after Serling picked up the rodent and they both ran off with the silent one and the lizard right behind them.

"Finish them." The new lapdog said and pointed to the crowd they were crowding. In that moment several spirits circled Kon, several chains wrapped around Juto, and beams of green and brown were around Hisomi and Chikara. This changed them into their warrior outfits; the master of weapons summoned the Rovers their mystic weapons and the whole group went to work.

"The Shredder said he had a digital core. If we can get a sampling of that core's coding signature we might be able to use that against him." Donatello said after setting his father on the floor, but before putting on a head piece of sorts.

"A digital core? But I thought in this world the Shredder was made entirely of matter." Serling stated - questioning if he heard the smart on right, or not.

"So did I, but since this Shredder was born out of Viral's body he must have inherited some of her digital properties." Don answered him while zooming the lense-like feature on his father's left ear.

"So, how do we get this sampling my son?" The rodent questioned even though his head was still ringing after the fight he was in.

"With this." He answered back after zooming in a bit more before picking the bad piece of ear hair with a pair of tweezers. "The Shredder infected one of your data bits so when converted into matter it became this beacon." The logical one explained since his father was out cold when the devious one spoke of his plan. The inventor then went to one of the chairs and got to work on the console before him. "If we could convert it back into code we'll have our sample. And all the data we need to destroy the Shredder the same way we destroyed Viral - with your decompiling blast." Don said after placing the hair on a high tech version of a petri dish.

'Get off of me.' The lizard thought as he threw off several Foot that were trying a pile on strategy.

"So, what do you think the odd are of us getting through this?" Sid question as he and his cousin fought back to back against them, but even they were starting to become overrun.

"Statistically speaking…" Leatherhead, who saw the two in trouble, and went over there, said as he picked up the two thugs that were holding them down. "Bad." He finished after slamming the two against one another - spine first, and threw them away. Which was true - despite the Tribunal using their weapons of choice the Foot still forced themselves to get back up and fight.

"Yeah, well I say they just got a little bit better. Look." Casey said after getting back up and sucker punching one of the party crashers. "It's the Justice Force!" He exclaimed as the flying heroes have arrived all eight of them.

"Sorry we're late." Silver Sentry, in a new uniform, said before a combo charge of: Hunter, Hisomi, and Sentry knocked several Foot on their butts. After that display of power the super man flew over to where Battling Bernese II was.

"Oh, and congratulations from all of us." Amanda said to Casey as she handed him a present in her new exo-suit before turning and punching eight grunts to the ground. Nobody and Green Mantle ran shoulder to shoulder and each took out one grunt.

'Release me!' Khan thought out of anger while being held by Metalhead's hair, and then being dragged off. Nano proved his worth by kicking an opposing swordsman in the face before moving onto the next one.

'Turtle creatures in danger.' The machine thought and charged at the enemy machine. Raptarr, who just flew up and pile drove one grunt into a crowd of his friends, saw that the green men were in danger.

"Raph!" Colleen shouted in alarm as she saw him in danger so she and the other Rovers focused on the Shedder. Ninja Tribunal also saw the problem and acted on it.

"Muzzle `im!" Shepard shouted as he released his dog from his shackles and joined the rest of the team.

'I better give those younguns a hand.' The green man thought before also charging at the fiend.

'Fools! They should know better than to interfere in the attacks of the Shredder.' The virtual one thought before scanning all thirteen and found their weaknesses. The dogs behind him fell first despite teeth, speed, optic blast, berserker soul, rocket launcher, and fighting spirit. Even with their own weapons Juto, Hisomi, and Kon were also down.

"My turn." The strength woman said and charged at him, but as she slammed her club in his face: forcing him to grind a little ways away from his targets the immortal also did one other thing.

"Begone!" He shouted before grabbing her loop style hair, and threw the Tribunal member away. The machine then continued to walk forward and easily dealt with the final three by backhanding all of them one at a time. It was then he reached his target the three, so he picked up the oldest, and stomped down on the youngest. "This is your end!" He shouted and got ready to use his free arm to finish it until he heard a voice.

"Unhand my sons." Splinter ordered causing the beast to turn and face them.

"What?!" He shouted at them; wondering who was so bold as to order him around, and saw the victims. "Ha! What could you possibly do to make me?" He questioned to the rodent and the turtle in the armor.

"This." The turtle answered back while aiming and firing a blast at his sworn foe. The target released the eldest sons, and activated a hidden spike by sending the other two into his armor.

"Ha! Pathetic! You are powerless to defeat me!" Shredder shouted back since his new claw gave him a shield that could withstand even a double decompiling beam.

"I can't get a shot through that shield. It's impervious to the decompiler beam." The staff warrior informed even though he knew that his master could already see that.

"But perhaps it is not impervious to flesh and blood." The father said before running toward the shield. The elder one's theory stood true - he was able to walk through it, and after dodging a strike from Shredder's right arm the rodent saw a dent in the creature's left arm. After some evasive moves he was able to chop the left arm in the same spot as the dent; which he had a feeling the Ninja Tribunal was responsible for that blemish.

"I will never fall to you, rat." Shredder said after successfully kicking the rodent away from him.

"It was not my aim to make you fall." The master said with a smile as he saw the barrier disappear, but he could tell the computer program did not.

"Huh!" Shredder shouted after seeing Donatello walk over and he tried to shield himself, but the activator was severely damaged.

'This is gonna feel so good.' The purple one thought as he fired the twin beam which hit dead on. Everyone around watched as the Shredder was pulled apart by those beams and knew that it was over.

"Way to go, bro." The remaining three shouted in praise as the hero of the day jumped out of Serling.

"Hey, Raph…" A voice said causing the one in question to turn to the left and saw the speaker. "I think I figured out how to tie this thing." Casey said before turning Khan around and showed them that he used his necktie to bind the arms of the man Metalhead thoroughly beat.

"Casey." April said and embraced her lover causing him to release the creep, but all he could do was fall down.

"Now, then, let's not a few bad apples nor ruin all the fun. I believe there is a Wedding to be had." Sentry said as he held two bundles, which he got the rope from Nobody, in each hand.

"Yes, but perhaps, outside." Splinter said after seeing the fallen wreckage that was once the barn. Thanks to Hisomi, Michelangelo, Hunter, and Silver Sentry the chairs were brought to a lake area in a blink of an eye. With that battle done the four returned to their formal attire and they all sat down.

'Glad this still works.' Professor thought as he played the slightly damaged piano.

'This is nice.' Rat King thought as he hid behind a tree and saw the happy moment.

'Good luck to both of you.' Daimyo thought as he watched a mystical screen with his now child son sitting beside him.

'Not bad.' Bishop, who had an epiphany while the turtles were away, thought with a smile but added, 'Now I feel bad for what I did to T95-I mean Marine Finn.' At that thought the soldier knew he had to find and cure that man.

'Good thing I worked out all the kinks.' Cody thought as he and Starlee watched the Wedding through their own means.

"No matter how many times I've been to this Wedding it always makes me cry." Renet said after walking away from a tree to get a better view of the event.

"And so with the powers vested in me by Planet Dune it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you, Casey Jones, and you, April O`Neil, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Honeycut said to the two which they did with smiles on their faces. Once the kiss was done they all stood up and cheered for what they saw.

'Are those…' Tsunami thought as he clapped after catching a glimpse of what looked like a fish person's living head hidden under the dock.

'It seems even you decided to watch.' Raptarr as he saw through the corner of his eye and saw the land beast peaking through the trees and watched this part as well.

'I'm just happy we are finally together.' Casey and April both thought as they stood there in each others arms.


End file.
